


SuperOmens

by SuperxjinX



Series: SuperOmens [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Antichrist, Armageddon, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Books, Brothers, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Curses, Demons, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Evil, Family, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good, Hate, How Do I Tag, London, Love, M/M, Magic, Moose, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Hunters, Tags May Change, Toast, Wine, Wings, Witches, confused, stick together, yellow eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxjinX/pseuds/SuperxjinX
Summary: Dean and Cas are on a hunting trip.. as usual things do not go according to plan and they end up finding themselves in an entirely different reality.With the help of Aziraphale and Crowley they stumble towards a way back home, learning a few things along the way.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SuperOmens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015689
Comments: 141
Kudos: 365





	1. The shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hii :)
> 
> So yeah, I love Supernatural and i love Good Omens so i wanted to write something with both of them in..
> 
> Please don't hate me for the title.. I'm rubbish at naming things 😅
> 
> There is a possibility of a rating change to Mature depending on how this shapes up..
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Please enjoy :)

"It's your fault we lost him Cas!" 

"No Dean. I don't see how it was  _ my _ fault"

Dean let out a frustrated growl as he and Castiel ran down the alley, shouting at each other between clouded breaths. 

They had been on a hunt together. Sam had been busy with whatever little secret he was keeping nowadays and Dean had been going out of his mind trying to find a distraction so when he had spotted the strange killing in the paper he had jumped on the case instantly. He had meant to go alone, a good hunt would clear his mind but of course Castiel had shown up. Dean had begun to notice that the renegade angel seemed to do that alot when Sam was not around.

Anyway, Castiel had come along and they had quickly realized that the case was not as it seemed.

They had arrived at the 'scene' to find nothing at all. The local police knew nothing and had no idea how the article had made the paper, they could not even recall what they had been doing the night of the supposed murder. Castiel had bluntly stated that it was a trap but Dean didn't want to listen. 

So they had kept digging as reluctant the angel was. Dean's research had led them to where they were now, running through poorly lit backstreets in the rain chasing an unknown assailant.

Dean skidded around a sharp corner, losing his footing and sliding into several trash cans. Castiel carried on past the downed hunter closing the distance on their mystery person. 

The hooded perp hit a dead end and stopped suddenly, looking up at the barbed wire fence that blocked their way. Castiel stopped a few feet behind them, angel blade falling from his sleeve into his hand.

"Give up! There is nowhere left for you to run!" Castiel shouted over the rain that had steadily gotten heavier.

He squinted when he heard laughter coming from the hooded figure and it turned to look at him, face hidden in the darkness of their hood.

Dean had managed to climb out of the trash and catch up to his friend and their target, jogging to stand beside Castiel as the stranger lowered their hood.

"You!" Castiel almost snarled when he recognized who was under the hood.

Dean looked to Castiel as the angel stared in surprise.

"You should never have come here!" The stranger called to them over the growing storm.

Though this being was obviously not a stranger to Castiel, Dean made a mental note to ask Castiel about this person later after they had kicked their arse. He jumped when he felt Castiel grab his upper arm. Castiel looked at him rain pouring down his face, blue eyes filled with undeniable terror. 

"Dean run!" 

Dean did not get to reply however as the stranger pulled their hand from their pocket holding out a book, they opened the pages and then the world around the hunter became blinding white. He thought he heard Castiel call his name before the whiteness was joined by an almighty ringing that took over the hunters mind. Honestly for a moment Dean was sure his head would explode but before it could he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder woke Dean. He felt it rumble through the floor under him and he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, clutching at his head as a sharp pain worked in his brain.

"What the hell?" He groaned.

He tried to focus on his surroundings as a flash of lightning lit up the room for a brief moment. He seemed to be in some kind of library? No.. it was too messy to be a library, well a public one anyway. The place looked old. Expensive ancient rugs covered the floor and the books on the shelves looked rare and fragile. Sammy would love this place, Dean thought as he slowly climbed to his feet.

This was not the time to think about that though. Dean had no idea where he was or what had happened. He remembered catching up to the perp and Castiel being afraid. Wait.. Cas! He spun around in a circle checking the room again as if Cas would just appear.

After turning around several times he realized that his angel friend was not there, at least not in that room.

He dug around in his leather jacket finding a torch. He pulled it out, turning it on and patted himself down further. He let out a breath of relief when we felt his handgun at his hip. He pulled it free and held it out in front of him as he walked further into this unknown place. As he came around one large bookcase he came to the center of the room. He used the flash light, shining it upwards and realized he stood in the center of four arches, each marking North, south, east and west. He paid it little mind as he shone the torch further into the darkness, seeing a door with a bell above it, that was when he realized he was in a shop.

He hadn't seen any shop like this one. In his opinion it looked like something straight out of Hogwarts and he started to worry about where he was. 

A floorboard creaked behind him and he turned sharply, sending the beam of light in that direction but seeing nothing. He made himself light on his feet as he silently walked towards the noise, cocking his gun with a too loud click. He placed his back against a bookshelf and listened. Whoever it was hiding on the other side seemed to have no control over how quiet they were. Dean could hear them breathing. He mentally counted to ten and jumped around the corner making sure he kept the gun aimed at head level.

He did not get a look at the other person though as something heavy and very solid hit him in the face, causing Dean to see stars and taste blood as his nose was crushed with a crack. He cried out, clutching at his face and tumbling back, his feet catching a small table causing him to fall to the floor.

"I keep no money here!" Came a scared posh sounding voice with an English accent. "I assure you, all you will find is old books and dust!"

Dean opened his eyes to focus on where the voice was coming from. A middle aged man stood a few feet in front of him, he looked like he was straight out of a little woman novel. His beige suit and waistcoat faded with time, even his shoes looked old. Dean noticed he was clutching a rather large Bible in his hands and the hunter realized that was what has hit him on the face. 

"I'm warning you! If you do not leave I shall call the authorities" the man squeaked.

This person was obviously afraid. Dean quickly hid his gun in his trousers raising his hand in front of him in self defence.

"I'm not trying to rob you!" He said gruffly, wiping at the blood from his nose.

"O-oh really?! Then what are you doing in my shop at two in the morning?!"

Two A.M? What? It had only been about ten something when he had been with Cas. Not only was he in another place he seemed to have been knocked out for a few hours.. well.. that explained the pain in his head.

"Look pal. I don't know how I got into your umm.. shop but I swear I'm not trying to steal anything"

The man looked at him a moment before slowly lowering the book in his hands. 

"You're American" 

"Well yeah buddy. There are alot of us here" Dean said sarcastically, making it to his feet.

His nose damn well hurt and mixed with the pain in his head he was having a hard time not seeing double. The man seemed to notice this, putting the Bible down on a shelf as he stepped towards the dizzy hunter. 

"Hey! Stay back!" Dean said, trying and failing to sound intimidating. 

"Calm yourself dear boy. I seem to have done quite a number on your nose" he said, pulling a chair over from where it sat against a wall. "Please take a seat before you fall"

Dean looked at the man suspiciously. He seemed genuinely worried for the hunter, his hand fidgeting at the hem of his waistcoat coat while he waited for Dean to respond. Dean sat, more because he did actually feel like he might fall down than trusting this strange man. The man let out a sigh of relief when Dean took a seat.

"What's your name dear?"

There he goes with the dear again, thought Dean. This guy was either a fruit loop or a Disney character. Dean groaned as his head gave a harsh pound leaning forward in his chair.

"Dean" he finally said.

"Ah well, hello Dean. My name is Aziraphale"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale handed Dean a damp cloth and a cup of cocoa. Dean looked at the warm liquid for a moment before shrugging and taking a long swig. Aziraphale watched him closely, still feeling very cautious about this strange man who had miraculously appeared in his shop. 

This Dean had not said much since sitting down and Aziraphale was patiently waiting to ask all the questions he had. Dean though seemed the prickly sort so Aziraphale would wait for him to speak first.

"So where am I?" Dean finally asked, making Aziraphale sigh.

"Soho"

"Soho? Manhattan?" 

Aziraphale frowned, shaking his head.

"No dear boy. London" 

A shocked expression crossed the hunters face. He looked at Aziraphale as if trying to tell if he was lying before he looked down at the blood stained cloth in his hand.

"Well that explains the Mary Poppins accent"

Aziraphale laughed at that, this man was quite funny. Dean looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

"So correct me if I am wrong but I am guessing you're not from here?" Asked Aziraphale.

"No Oscar Wilde I'm not" 

Aziraphale laughed again, taking a seat opposite Dean. 

"I'm nothing like Oscar" said Aziraphale, his eyes drifting to a memory he was not willing to share.

"Whatever. Listen, have you seen anyone else?"

"Like whom?"

"Uh, dark hair guy around yay high" Dean said, raising his hand to show height. "Wearing a trench coat?

"I'm afraid not. Sorry. You are the only person who has appeared in my shop tonight" 

"Great.." Dean mumbled, standing from his chair.

He swayed as he stood grabbing onto the arm of the chair to steady himself. Aziraphale jumped up his hands hovering above the hunters shoulder, a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe you should rest until morning. I have a sofa in the back" 

"No! I.. I need to find Cas" stuttered Dean.

"Cas. That's your friend's name?"

Dean nodded as he slumped back down to the chair.

"Well I'm sure he will be alright until morning. Please. Rest" 

"Look. Thanks for everything man but I think I need to go

"It's not a bother! I insist. I can help you once you are rested"

With that Aziraphale slid his arm under Dean's, pulling him to his feet with ease. Dean was surprised at the man's strength, he didn't look like the type. He was quite thick around the middle and his curly white hair gave him the appearance of a history teacher.

Dean allowed himself to be led through the bookshop and be placed gently on the old threadbare sofa. 

"I.. I don't" Dean struggled to speak, his vision now doing triple.

"Hush now. Rest" soothed Aziraphale and he placed his fingers to the hunters temple. 

Dean had a moment to think that he recognised this feeling of being put to sleep before he was out cold, snoring lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aziraphale paced back and forth in front of the large shop window. The stranger that had appeared in his shop, Dean, was fast asleep on the sofa in the back. The moment Deans green orbs had slid shut the angel's calm act fell apart.

"Oh gosh" he had said out loud, his whimper echoing off the bookshelves.

He had stood and watched Dean for a moment making sure he was fully asleep before he had made his way to the front of the shop to fret without the chance of Dean waking. Not that he would, Aziraphale had made it so he would sleep through until morning.

What made Aziraphale worry more than a random stranger appearing in the early hours was the strong smell of magic that clung to Dean's clothes. It was undeniable. The magic was not coming from this man, he was sure of that but he had definitely brushed with something powerful. It was unlike anything he had come across before and this scared Aziraphale, when you had been around for as long as he had you seldom came across new things.

His mind drifted to Crowley. Would he have ever come across this before? Maybe this magic was more in the demon's playing field than his. He thought about calling him but dismissed the idea, it was coming up to three in the morning and Aziraphale was certain he would be sleeping.

He stopped pacing, chewing on his lip as he looked towards the back of the shop. He would have to get to the bottom of this himself. When this Dean wakes up Aziraphale had questions.


	2. The London flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a headache for three days straight 😩  
> But nothing will stop me writing! 😏
> 
> Anyway..
> 
> Enjoy :)

Castiel did not have the luxury of passing out like Dean had. When the book had opened and the world around them had become blinding white he had been pushed back into it. Crying Dean's name as he disappeared before the angel's eyes. Then he was tumbling and with his wings being in the condition they were, he had no way to right himself, though he doubted he would have been able to anyway. Partnered with the painful ringing in his ears and head, Castiel had found the entire experience incredibly unpleasant.

Then, he was tumbling into a sparsely decorated living room, skidding across the floor and hitting a worn looking leather sofa with breath stopping force. He was on his feet in an instant, his eyes looking around the room. 

He knew instantly that he was no longer in his own reality. He could taste it in the air. The magic was different here. 

He let out a rough sigh through his nose. He was annoyed at himself for not spotting the book earlier, he should have at least sensed it. It was a powerful curse and he inwardly chastised himself for letting Dean be caught up with it.

He had meant to be keeping an eye on Dean. He had felt the hunter's distress of late and since Sam was not around Castiel had wanted to be there. Not that Dean ever listened to him. He had thought this case was suspicious from the outset.

He took a few steps across the room looking out the window to try and get his bearings. Usually he would be able to just close his eyes and home in on his location but not here, this place was affecting his grace and he did not like it one bit.

After a brief glance through the window pane he knew where he was. London. As if to confirm it for him, Big Ben chimed to signal it was now two in the morning. So time worked differently in this reality? Interesting.

There was no time to ponder it further. He needed to find Dean and they needed to figure out a way out of here. He looked back into the room, swiping his hand through the air, bringing the lights to life. 

There wasn't much to the room, other than the sofa there was a glass coffee table and a few shelves. Castiel found he rather liked the simplicity of it. He walked over to one of the shelves admiring the old art that adorned it. The owner of this place had a fine taste it seemed.

"Alright buster! Don't make any sudden moves!"

Castiel straightened at the sound of the voice behind him, surprised that whoever it was had managed to get so close without him noticing.

"C'mon hands up!"

Castiel sighed again, raising his arms so whoever was behind him could see them. 

"I don't know what Beelzebub is playing at sending.. whatever it is you are.. but we had a deal! I am to be left alone"

Beelzebub? Castiel frowned. 

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding.." Cas said carefully.

Castiel began to turn, causing whoever it was behind him to make a 'Ngk' noise. He only caught a glimpse of flaming red hair before he was squirted in the eyes with liquid. When a bit hit Castiel's tongue he discovered it was holy water.

He roughly wiped his hand across his face, opening his eyes to get a good look at the mysterious person.

The person was a man? Or resembling one at least, short styled hair the colour of fire and sunglasses. What had Dean said to him about people wearing sunglasses inside? He shook the thought from his head, his frown deepening when he realised the person had sprayed him with a plant mister.

"What the heavens?!" The man said in a shocked tone, looking from Castiel to the mister in his hands.

"You.. you're not a demon?!" 

Castiel tilted his head in surprise.

"No. I am an angel of the Lord"

"You're not!"

"I am"

"Noooo"

Castiel sighed.

"Yes"

The man slowly lowered the bottle, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Well.. y'not like any angel I've ever seen"

"I'm not from here"

"You can say that again" the man placed the plant mister on the coffee table, removing the rubber gloves from his hands. "Well I'm Antony. Antony J Crowley"

He held out his hand and after a moment of hesitation Castiel took it, giving it a shake.

"Castiel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how'd you end up in my flat at this ungodly hour?" Asked Crowley from the kitchen.

He slinked back into the room holding two glasses of wine. He passed one to the stranger whose name was Castiel. Castiel was seated on the leather sofa, he took the glass, sniffed it and placed it on the table without a second look.

"A cursed item. A book to be exact"

"Cursed item eh?" Mumbled Crowley, swirling his wine around the glass before taking a long drink.

Castiel stood from the sofa then, causing Crowley to step back on instinct. There was something about this 'angel' that made Crowley feel uneasy.

"I need to go. Dean is out there somewhere and he is bound to get himself into trouble"

"Woah! Wait" Crowley said, putting his glass down and placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder.

The angel gave his hand an angry look and he quickly pulled it away with an awkward laugh.

"I'm just saying.. you're not from round here right? You don't know what's about or who might be after yah" Crowley began to explain.

"That is of little import. I must find Dean" 

"Yeah I get that.." assured Crowley, trying to sooth the increasingly agitated angel. "Listen. I have a friend. He is real clever. Might be able to help find your friend and get you back to where you belong. He's an angel like you"

Cas tilted his head at that, turning to face Crowley properly.

"An angel? You have angels here?"

"Hah! Yeah we have all sorts" 

"And how would  _ you  _ know an angel personally?" Asked Castiel, taking a step towards the copper haired man.

"Ngh.." Crowley was finding it very hard not to feel intimidated by the intense blue stare. "B-because.. er.. uhh.. because I was one once.."

Castiel squinted at the slightly taller man, weighing his words carefully.

"You fell?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Yep.." 

Castiel did not miss the hurt that flashed across Crowley's face, the shaded man's mouth pulling into a tight line.

"Falling does not stop you from being an angel"

"What do you mean?" Crowley asked, his eye brow cocking.

"I.." Castiel hesitated, he did not know this being, he did not know if he could trust him. Castiel was definitely not willing to share his personal story with this stranger as of yet.

Crowley sensed Castiel's hesitation, he picked his glass back up, finishing it and placing the empty vessel back down.

"In this world, when an angel falls we are no longer considered angels. We er..we become demons" 

Castiel's gaze fixed back on him at that statement. 

"Demons?"

Crowley could not help but laugh at the obvious confusion on Castiel's face, for just an instant he reminded him of Aziraphale. With a sly smirk he reached up and removed the sun glasses he wore, a wicked grin replacing his smirk when he saw the shock cross Castiel's face.

"Yellow eyes!" Gasped the angel, taking a step back on instinct. "You're.. you're a prince of hell!"

"What? no!" 

Crowley quickly replaced his glasses and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Worried by the defensive stance Castiel had taken up.

"I'm not a prince of anything me.. these eyes they.. they are my punishment and my curse" his voice became so low by the end of the sentence and Castiel watched him intently.

Castiel slowly let himself relax again, feeling no ill intent from the so called demon in front of him.

"It seems our worlds are very different indeed" Castiel commented.

"Indeed so" nodded Crowley.

Crowley turned on his heels heading back towards the kitchen.

"I think we should sit and talk about those differences for a while then when the sun rises we shall go speak with my friend about finding your companion and getting you both home"

Castiel stood where he was, waiting for Crowley to come back into view before he spoke again.

"I really need to find Dean" he stated, trying to make the stranger understand.

"We will find him" Crowley paused, considering something for a moment. "He like you? An angel that is?"

"No" Castiel shook his head. "No he is human"

"Well there you go!" Beamed Crowley, topping up his glass with the bottle he had brought with him from the kitchen. "He will be just fine. My lot won't be bothering with a human and I'm guessing he can handle himself if he is hanging around with you eh?"

Castiel thought on this for a moment, decided that yes, Dean would be able to handle himself against other people but being in a strange universe and not knowing much about it made Castiel worry for the hunter.

"C'mon! Sit. Drink. It will all be fiiine" Crowley drawled out and reluctantly Castiel sat down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam blinked as the lights to the bunker flickered to life. He had been gone for several days, pursuing a vampire hunt on his own. He hadn't told Dean about it, hoping to get some time alone to sort out his head. 

He walked down the steps slowly, feeling worn to the bone and warey. He wanted to climb into bed and sleep for a week.

"DEAN?"

His call echoed back at him from the empty corridors. He knew Dean must be out as the lights had been switched off but the habit of calling for his brother was too strong to disobey. 

He let out a long tired sigh. He had tried to call Dean a few hours back after receiving a voicemail from his brother telling him that he thought he and Cas had a lead. Dean's phone had gone straight to voicemail which always caused a worried lump to form in Sam's throat. He had pushed down the worry however as he knew Castiel was with Dean and as obviously fond as Castiel was for his big brother he knew that Castiel would keep him safe.

With that last thought he decided a hot shower and bed was the best plan of action. He made his way slowly to his room, collecting some clean lounge clothes to get into after he had showered then he made his way into the bathroom and shut the door. 

He got as far as pulling off his overshirt when the sound of his phone ringing back in the library caused him to pause. With a slight groan he dropped the shirt to the bathroom floor and hurried back to the library. He frowned deeply when he saw the screen flashing '666' at him.

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back before releasing a breath and answering the call.

"What do you want Crowley?"

"Well hello to you too moose"

Sam clenched his teeth at the nickname, bringing his head back down, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. After a beat of silence Crowley took his cue.

"I have something that you might want"

"I'm not interested" growled Sam, his already thin patience all but gone.

"You sure Samantha? You don't even know what it is" Crowley cooed, loving the annoyance in the younger Winchesters voice.

"I'm pretty sure anything you have I wouldn't want" snarled Sam, getting ready to hang up on the demon.

"Even if it has to do with your darling brother?"

Sam had been about to hang up when he heard what Crowley said. He brought the phone to his ear so quick he practically punched himself in the face. He winced before snapping into the phone:

"What are you talking about?!"

"Oh I think we should meet in person. It's no good discussing these matters over the phone"

"Crowley I swear! I do not have time for your games"

"Come on Sam. It's no game, would I ever play with you like that?"

Sam didn't answer clenching his jaw when he swore he heard Crowley chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Okay don't answer that" Crowley said through a smile. "You know something is wrong. Squirrel isn't answering your calls. Never a good sign"

"Crowley!" Snapped Sam.

"Alright alright. I will text you an address. Meet me there in an hour. Don't dilly dally. Your brother needs you" 

With that the line went dead, signalling Crowley had hung up and Sam dropped the phone to the table with groan. He frowned down at it, thinking on what Crowley had said, Dean wasn't answering his calls, it was true. He picked the phone back up, scrolling to find Castiel's number and pressing the call button.

"This is my voicemail.. make.. your voice.. a mail"

Sam hung up before the beep his heart beginning to drop. As if on cue a text from Crowley popped up on the screen with an address not too far from the bunker. 

Sam pocketed the phone and turned to get a clean shirt. Shower and sleep would have to wait it seemed.  
  



	3. The book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope everyone is having a lovely friday 😊
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam pulled the old car he and Dean had kept back for emergencies up outside the abandoned looking building. He leant forward giving the place a once over before turning off the engine. Before getting out he checked his pockets for the demon killing blade because there was no way Sam Winchester would be meeting Crowley alone without it. No matter how many times Crowley had 'helped' them out he would never be able to trust him. He  _ was _ the king of hell after all.

He stepped out of the car feeling that the sound of the door slamming shut seemed far to load on the quiet street. He kept his eyes peeled as he made his way up the steps to the front door but the place seemed genuinely quiet and it did nothing to calm Sam's growing unease.

He tried the handle of the front door and it opened with little resistance, swinging inwards silently. 

"Crowley?" He called, stepping over the fresh hold.

Only silence greeted him as he walked further into the house. It had obviously been a while since anyone had lived here. The wallpaper was peeling and most of the windows were broken. He stepped into the empty parlour, letting out a long huff.

"Samantha! I'm so glad you made it"

He swung round on his toes. Crowley stood in the center of the room, looking rather pleased with himself at getting the jump on the younger Winchester.

"I'm here. Now what do you want?" Sam snarled, taking a step towards the demon.

Crowley only smiled at Sam's frustration. With a sly grin he walked to stand in front of an old table, the only piece of furniture in the room. He reached purposely slow into his inside pocket, not taking his eyes off Sam once. When his hand reappeared it held a book. Sam watched as he held it up in view, waggling it around a little before dropping it to the mouldy wooden surface with a thump.

With an ever growing frown Sam stepped closer to get a better look at the cover of the book. His frustration turned to confusion when he read the itle.

"Good.. Omens?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow to Crowley.

"That's right!" Crowley replied back, shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"What is this about Crowley?"

"I thought we could start a book club, you and I"

Sam rolled his eyes, his hand making its way to the demon blade at his hip. He really was in no mood for this shit.

"Easy tiger" said Crowley, raising his palms in a mockingly calming gesture. "I'm joking. What's a joke between friends?"

"I am not your friend"

"Cold"

The king of hell pouted and Sam's grip tightened on the blade.

"I don't have time for this Crowley. You said this has something to do with Dean but last I knew he didn't read cult classics.." 

Hell he doesn't read at all if he doesn't have to, thought Sam. He banished the thought from his mind, fully focusing on the creature in front of him.

"Sorry to take time away from your beauty sleep" chuckled Crowley. "I wasn't lying when I said this has to do with squirrel. I have it on good authority that your brother and his feathered guard dog were on the tale of a very naughty angel. Said angel used this-" he waved his hand towards the book "little cursed item to trap them"

Sam's mind raced as he tried to absorb the new information, his hazel eyes going distant as it started to sink in and open a pit of panic in his stomach.

"An angel? Trapped them?! Wait.." his hand came away from the knife to run through his hair, trying to keep check of his panic. "How do you know all this?"

"I always keep an eye on my friends, or eyes. I'm a busy man y'know. Can't be there all the time.

"We are not your-" he paused, seeing the amused look in Crowley's face. He took a deep steadying breath before he continued. "You're telling me that Dean and Castiel are.. what? Inside this book?"

"Well done moose. That's what I was thinking. Unless.. the book sent them elsewhere" he replied conversationally.

Sam didn't look at Crowley, too focused on the book in front of him. He reached out to touch it but stopped himself before his hand even made it halfway. Not a good idea to touch. 

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He asked, eyes finally resting back on Crowley.

"C'mon! Haven't I earned at least a little of your trust?" He raised his hands palm up to the sides of him in exasperation. "You should be thanking me! How would you have ever known where to look?"

By this point Sam's fraying patience snapped and he stepped forward quickly, his leg knocking the table and it wobbled freely in its worn out state.

"You will  **never** have my trust Crowley!" He brought his fist up and pointed a finger accusingly at him. "Unlike Dean I haven't forgotten all the messed up shit you put us through! I haven't forgotten what you did to my brother!"

"Awwh Sammy you just never let things go do you" he said in a condescending tone.

The tone of his voice pushed Sam over the edge. He had not slept in days and with the added stress being put on top he had no control over his next actions. He made a grab for Crowley, getting a fist full on the demon's jacket. Crowley let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden movement, too busy mocking the Winchester to see any attack coming. In the flurry of movement these actions caused the last bit of stability the table may once of had to fail and it went tumbling sideways. 

As Sam brought his fist up to strike Crowley's face the book hit the floor spine first causing the pages to fly open. Sam never landed his punch as blinding white and loud ringing took over his senses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thunder did not wake Dean this time. Instead it was the hushed sound of Aziraphale's voice drifting into the parlour from the bookshop beyond.

He slowly opened his eyes, groaning slightly when he realised where he was. What little hope of it all being a weird arse dream snuffed out. He lay still, trying to catch what Aziraphale was saying but his voice was too low to hear. He sat up, looking over to an old grandfather clock that stood between two clustered bookshelves. 

Nine a.m.. crap! He had slept for seven hours?! Cas could be anywhere.. and Sam would surely be starting to worry about where he was. 

He reached into his jean pocket pulling out his phone. He was more than relieved to find it undamaged but the relief faded fast when he saw he had no service.

"Dammit" he whispered through gritted teeth, pulling his legs out from under the tartan blanket.

He got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head with an audible pop.

"Oh jolly good, you're awake!" 

Dean jumped in spite of himself, spinning on his heels to face the ivory haired man. Aziraphale stood a few feet from him holding a tray of coffee and toast. He smiled warmly at the startled hunter, stepping slowly around him to place the tray down on the table.

"Please dear take a seat. I bet you are hungry and to be honest I am to" he beamed, taking a seat opposite the sofa. "I thought a spot of breakfast would do us both the world of good"

"Uh.." Dean managed to say, staring down at the tray. His stomach gave a loud growl and he sat down abruptly on the sofa. "Thanks"

He picked up a slice of the toast taking a big bite. Aziraphale watched with muted amusement as Dean then proceeded to shove the rest of the slice into his mouth in one go.

"Do you take sugar?"

"Nah, just black please" Dean mumbled around his mouthful.

"I received a call from a friend of mine this morning. The call came bearing good news for you" Aziraphale said, stirring some sugar into his coffee.

Dean raised his eyebrows, picking up another slice and waiting for Aziraphale to continue.

"It seems your friend you mentioned, Castiel was it?" He stopped and Dean nodded eagerly. "Well it seems he turned up at my friends flat this morning. Roughly the same time you arrived here"

At hearing the news Dean dropped the piece of toast he was holding, jumping to his feet in the process. The action starled Aziraphale, who almost spilled his coffee.

"Where?! Where does this friend of yours live?!" He practically yelled at the flustered Aziraphale.

"Calm yourself Dean" soothed Aziraphale, pulling himself together and standing to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Crowley is going to bring him over soon"

"Crowley?!" Dean said, his heart speeding up. "Like Crowley?! King of hell Crowley?"

"King of hell? Good heavens no!" Aziraphale almost laughed, he reigned it in however when he saw the look on Dean's face. "I assure you Crowley is no such thing. I have known him for a very long time. He is perfectly safe"

"Well.. that's definitely not the Crowley I know. I wouldn't use the word safe in the same sentence as his name" mumbled Dean, allowing himself to calm slightly.

Dean sank back down to the sofa and Aziraphale followed his lead, picking his coffee back up once he was settled.

"Crowley actually mentioned something else that you may want to hear" he explained. "Your friend Castiel believes that you and he are not actually from here at all. What I mean to say is you are not only in a different country you are also in and entirely different universe"

"Wait.. wha- oh well that just frickin great!" Groaned Dean running his hand roughly over his face.

He paused in his actions when he realized his nose no longer hurt when he touched it. It had been damn painful the night before and Dean let his eyes settle on Aziraphale, suspicion seeping back into his gut.

"What's wrong?" Asked Aziraphale, seeing the change in Dean's expression.

"I could have sworn my nose was broken last night before you.. wait! You knocked me out!" His voice became steadily louder as he said the words, his hand springing up to point a finger at Aziraphale accusingly.

Aziraphale had to hold back a laugh at just how cartoonish Deans movements were. With a slight blush to his cheeks he leant forward in his chair, causing Dean to unknowingly lean back on the sofa.

"Well if we are being totally honest with one another.. and seeing as we are talking about something so outlandish as alternative realities. I doubt anything I say to you will shock you" he cleared his throat before continuing. "I used a little magic to set you to sleep as you were in an awful state and clearly needed rest. As for your nose" his cheeks reddened further as he continued "I felt terribly bad for the number I did on it.. so I performed a minor miracle and fixed it for you.. I was actually hoping you would not remember that part"

"When your nose gets broken it's not exactly something you forget!" snapped Dean, staring at Aziraphale with wide eyes. "Wait.. miracle? Don't tell me you're an-"

"I'm an angel" 

Dean's jaw dropped open slightly as the information sunk in. This dude, an angel? 

"You're not like any angel I have ever met mister" Dean managed after a good thirty seconds of staring.

"You are not the first to tell me that I assure you" 

Dean did not miss the slight hurt in Aziraphale's voice as he said this, even if he did try to hide it with a smile.

"Be aware you're coffee is becoming tepid"

Dean blinked, remembering the breakfast the angel had prepared and reached down to collect his mug from the tray. 

What the hell kind of situation had he ended up getting himself and Cas in? He thought he was going to have enough issues getting back to America without a passport but now that he realized he wasn't even in his own universe things just got a whole lot more complicated. He could always have hope that Sam would get them back but how would his brother even know where to start looking.

He took a swig of his cooling coffee, glancing at Aziraphale. The ivory haired angel was too intent on eating a slice of toast to even notice Dean's stare. This Aziraphale guy didn't seem so bad.. for an angel at least. He let out a quiet sigh through his nose.

At least he would have Cas back now. He could still feel the warm hum of relief in his chest at knowing he was okay. Maybe Cas would have answers, Dean still hadn't forgotten that Cas had seemed to know their assailant. 

He was pulled from his musing by the sound of a car engine stopping outside the closed shop. He turned in his seat to look towards the front window.

"Ah they are here!" Aziraphale practically sang, jumping to his feet in excitement. "Let's get you and your friend reunited shall we?"

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Bentley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

In Castiel's opinion, as far as demons went Antony J Crowley was pretty tame.. Until he got behind the wheel of his car that is.

He and Crowley had sat and spoke until the sun had come up. He had learnt a lot about the world he now found himself in and a small part of him felt envy for the differences they had. Heaven and Hell being the biggest ones. Although Crowley spoke of uneasy times between the two, this universe's heaven seemed to be in control and order. 

Once it had reached what Crowley deemed as a reasonable time of the morning he had called his friend and brought Castiel the news he had wanted most. 

Dean was okay and, if Crowley was to be trusted which Castiel believed he could be, with a safe person. Castiel had insisted they leave immediately and Crowley had been more than happy to oblige. 

These were the events that led him to be sat in the passenger seat of a 1926 Bentley that the red haired demon seemed to love just as much as Dean loved his Impala. Right about now Castiel was really missing Dean being the driver as his fists tightened in his lap from Crowley swerving to miss the fourth pedestrian.

"How far does your friend live?" Asked Castiel, hoping that the car ride would be over soon.

"We will be there in five!" Crowley almost shouted through a manic grin.

"You said you had wings?" Castiel asked, managing to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, why?" Crowley asked back, confused by the random question.

"Then could you not have flown us there?" 

Crowley laughed at that question, taking his eyes off the road to look at Castiel.

"Where's the fun in that? I can't go neglecting the Bentley can I?" He said calmly as he pulled sharply around a double decker bus.

Castiel continued to stare though the front window, teeth clenched against his discomfort. The sooner they got to Dean the better.

Crowley glanced sideways at Castiel. He was a strange being this one. He was definitely an angel there was no doubt in that, he held himself like the souldier an angel was supposed to be but there was something else to him too, something more. He had been rather reserved in their conversation but very eager to hear about the world Crowley called home.

"So.. in your world, your post is on earth?" He asked conversationally.

"I.. I suppose it is now yes.. why do you ask?" 

"It's just unusual that's all" replied Crowley, skipping a red light.

"Do you not have many angels on earth here?" Castiel forced himself to ask, watching wide eyed as a cyclist had to jump off his bike to get out of the Bentleys way.

"Nope. Just Aziraphale. Angels spend as little time as they can down here.. none if they can help it" Crowley explained, pushing his shades up his nose.

Castiel leant back further in his seat, closing his eyes to try and calm his ever growing nerves.

"It was like that for us also.." Cas Said, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. "For thousands of years we stayed in heaven, watching from a distance, only ever coming down if it was needed"

Crowley's interest was well and truly peaked, this was the most Castiel had shared with him since their meeting in his living room. He glanced sideways at him waiting for him to continue.

"Then things changed"

"What things?"

"The apocalypse"

This time when Crowley swerved it was from lack of concentration and not from some poor human being the way.

"Ngk.. apocalypse?! You had one too?" He asked hurriedly, no longer looking at the road at all.

Castiel opened his azure eyes to look directly at Crowley.

"Several actually" 

Crowley stared open mouthed at Castiel for a good few moments, swallowing a large lump that had formed in his throat. He pulled his eyes away from the scruffy angel, looking at the road but not really seeing it.

"What did you do?" He asked, awe and shock thick in his voice.

"We stopped it" Castiel replied, holding his head up high as he said this, a hundred memories flashing behind his eyes.

"We?" Crowley pressed, his palms had become sweaty from hearing that Castiel's world had dealt with not only one almost apocalypse but several, one had been more than enough for him. "You mean you and Dean?"

"Yes" a slight smile pulled at Castiel's mouth. "Yes, Dean and I and his brother Sam. Along with a few other friends"

"You guys are heroes then?" Grinned Crowley.

The smile slipped from Castiel's face, he looked over at Crowley but quickly looked away, staring out the passenger window before he replied.

"Sam and Dean are the heroes of those stories" he said, his voice almost a whisper.

Crowley wanted to ask more but the tone of Castiel's voice made him pause. He glanced one more time at the dark haired being seeing that his posture had become tense and pulled in on itself. 

Obviously a sore subject for the angel.. thought Crowley.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, storing it for a later time. He wanted to know more but as the bookshop came into view on the horizon he decided he would wait until later. He sped up even more but the angel beside him didn't seem to notice, seeming lost in his thoughts. 

"We are here!" He grinned, pulling the Bentley over and turning off the engine. "Your Dean should be inside waiting"

This caused Castiel to finally pull out of his musings, a new life coming to his eyes as he looked to the bookshop hopefully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean had run across the old wooden floor of the bookshop, almost tripping over several small tables and piles of old literature on his way. He kept on his feet however his eagerness to see Cas pushing him forward. He made it to the double doors bumping into them and hitting his forehead against the wood when he realized they were locked. He brought his hand to his forehead, cursing under his breath as a small lump began to grow.

"My apologies" said Aziraphale, his cheeks coloured pink.

The angel clicked his fingers and the sound of the doors unlocking met the hunters ears. He pushed through them instantly, stepping out onto the busy London street. 

His eyes instantly found the vintage Bentley that sat on the curb and his mouth pulled into a 'O' at the sight of it. Dean was momentarily distracted by the car's beauty. Aziraphale stepped out of the shop behind him, smiling at a young woman who passed. 

"Dean!" 

Dean pulled his gaze from the front of the Car to the passenger door at the sound of Cas' rough voice. Castiel was hurriedly climbing out of the Bentley, leaving the door open as he jogged around the vehicle to get to the stunned hunter.

"Cas!" Dean smiled widely as the angel reached him, throwing his arms around his trench coated friend the second he was in reach.

Aziraphale watched the pair, not missing the look of relief on Castiel's face as he held Dean in a tight embrace, resting his chin on his shoulder and closing his eyes with a smile.

"It's so good to see you buddy" Dean laughed, patting Cas on the back as he pulled out of the hug.

"It is also very good to see you Dean" Castiel replied, his hand still holding onto Dean's sleeve. "I was worried for your safety"

A blush crept onto Dean's face at that statement and he let out a shaky laugh, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his head. Aziraphale watched all this, taking in every blush and light touch the pair shared.

"I'm alright Cas. What about you? Looks like you had a nice ride here"

Castiel followed Dean's gaze back to the Bentley, noticing the appreciation in the hunter's eyes when he looked back at him. He leant towards Dean talking in a tone only the two of them could hear.

"That man drives like a heathen"

Dean could not help the laugh that escaped him at the expression that crossed Castiel's face as he whispered the worlds. 

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Crowley said as he got out the Bentley. 

"Crowley" Aziraphale beamed, waving his hand at the red haired demon from where he stood.

"Hello Aziraphale" grinned Crowley, winking behind his shades, causing Aziraphale to blush.

"Yeah she is a beauty!" Dean said, totally missing the moment the angel and demon just shared. "Great condition too!"

Dean stepped around Castiel towards the car, running his hand over the sleek metal of the bumper. Cas did not leave Dean's side, following the hunter around the car as he admired the machine, hand still holding onto his shirt sleeve.

Crowley watched with a wide grin as Dean reached the open passenger door, ducking his head to look inside and giving out a whistle. 

"Nice interior as well" commented Dean as he straightened himself, pushing the door closed with a loud click. 

"Er Dean.." Cas said at his elbow, bringing the green eyes away from the Bentley and back to him. "We should go inside. There are things we must discuss"

"Don't worry, we can go for a drive later" said Crowley, as he began to walk towards the bookshop.

Castiel's face took on a look of dread as Deans took on a look of pure excitement. He smiled over his shoulder at Cas before following Crowley and Aziraphale into the shop, Cas close on his heels.

"I will make us all some coffee" said Aziraphale, closing and locking the door once all four of them were inside.

Aziraphale stepped past Dean and Castiel, stopping in front of Crowley on his way. The demon leant forward placing a kiss to the angel's cheek causing Aziraphale to giggle loudly as he practically skipped to the back of the shop. Castiel watched the entire display, his head tilting in confusion. When Cas pulled his eyes away from where Crowley stood he noticed that Dean was staring at him.

"Dean" he breathed, unable to stop the small smile stretching his lips.

"I am really glad you're here man. Maybe we can get something sorted now" he said, placing his hand on Cas' shoulder. "You sure you're okay?"

"I am fine Dean" Cas brushed off the question, his eyes gravitating towards the small lump on his temple. "You are injured"

"Wha- oh this?" Dean's fingers came up to trace the lump. "This is nothing don't worry about it"

Castiel ignored Dean's protest, raising his hand to place two fingers to Dean's forehead. With a slight tingle the lump was gone and Cas looked rather pleased with himself as he pulled his hand away.

"Would you fellas like to come sit down?" 

Crowley's voice caused both of them to jump, in their moment of staring they had forgotten he was there. 

"Er.. yeah. Yeah!" Dean said quickly, stepping away from Castiel and following Crowley towards the parlour. Castiel followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam slowly came awake. The sound of running water meeting his ears and the feel of damp grass under his cheek brought his eyes open. He sat up gingerly, his head giving a sharp protest when he moved too quickly. He looked around himself, trying to make sense of where he was. 

He seemed to me in a woods of sort. The surrounding tree's huge and old, a small stream running past him to his left. He rubbed at his temple, making it to his knees with a groan.

"Ah, your back with us Samantha" 

Sam turned on his knees, almost falling on the due slicked grass he knelt in. Crowley sat on a felled tree, picking at his nails and only sparing Sam a quick glance.

"What happened?" Groaned Sam, bringing his hands to his pained head.

"Well when you decided to flip out, for no reason I may add, you knocked the book onto the floor and it opened and now WE ARE STUCK HERE BECAUSE YOU ARE A BIG MORON" Crowley's shouts caused several birds to fly from the tree tops and Sam to cringe.

"But we didn't even touch it.. well you did.. but me.." Sam thought out loud, managing to get to his feet.

"It doesn't seem to matter who touched it!" Crowley said in impatience, standing from the fallen tree. "What matters is we are now stuck.. wherever the hell this is!" 

Sam glared at Crowley for a second before looking around himself. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.. great. He spied a well trodden path just across the small stream and let out a huff before turning back to the king of hell.

"We need to figure out where we are. I think if we just follow this path we might find some kind of civilisation" he said, taking a step towards the stream. "Then we can find Dean and Cas"

"I don't think so" 

Sam paused, gritting his teeth and turning back to Crowley.

"What?" 

Crowley made a show of dusting down his coat and trousers before he spoke again.

"You can go find Squirrel and Giraffe. I am getting out of here"

"What do you mean!? We don't even know where we are!" Sam spoke through his teeth, wanting to cause pain in Crowley's head like he had in his own. "We should stick together"

"Awwh I appreciate your worry for me Moose but I will be fine" 

"Crowley! Listen to me we need to find them"

" **_You_ ** need to find them. I have done my part. I told you where they are and like a bumbling goliath you are you have gone and dragged me into it!" 

"Crowley" Sam growled.

Crowley held his hand up to silence Sam, taking one more look around himself before raising his hand higher.

"I wish you luck Moose. Give Squirrel a kiss from me when you find him"

Then, with a click of his fingers Crowley was gone, leaving Sam alone.

"CROWLEY" Sam shouted, spinning to look around himself but knowing he wasn't coming back. "Shit.." Sam mumbled under his breath.

He shook his head, wincing at the pain it caused. He stepped over the small stream, getting onto the path and making his way north. Sam didn't know why he had expected anything more from the demon. He would find Cas and Dean himself and when they were all back together again they would find Crowley. A slight smirk formed on his face as he stomped along the path. When he saw Crowley again he would definitely be landing that punch.

  
  
  
  



	5. The Ritz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a story that i have wrote get so much attention so quickly :o
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who have read, kudoed and commented on my story <3  
> It means alot to me that people are enjoying it
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

It had been several hours since Cas and Dean had been reunited. They had got straight to work on trying to find a way home. Aziraphale had been delighted to dust off his old occult books and the four of them had sat around a large table in the bookshop and got reading.

After about an hour Crowley had stood from the table with a groan, rubbing his eyes under his shades and made his way to the sofa at the back of the shop where he had promptly fallen asleep. Aziraphale was leant over a fairly large book and hadn't moved an inch for forty-five minutes. 

Dean let out a sigh and closed the book that was in front of him, glancing up to take a look at the other beings in the room. He watched Aziraphale for a few minutes, trying to determine if the angel was even breathing but gave up. His eyes glanced over Crowley's sleeping form and drifted to Castiel whose brows were knitted tight together in concentration.

"Cas" he whispered across the table, bringing Castiel's attention to him. "Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Of course Dean" Castiel replied in a hushed voice, following Dean to his feet.

Aziraphale glanced up from the book he was reading, offering Dean a smile as he and Cas passed. Dean nodded at him, leading Castiel towards the front of the shop where they could talk without being interrupted.

"What's the matter Dean?" Asked Castiel, stopping by the window to stand in front of him.

"You knew them.." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel frowned.

"Whoever it was who sent us here. You knew them" Dean said, keeping eye contact with the angel.

Castiel shifted from foot to foot before locking his eyes with Dean's.

"Yes. They are an angel. Gemandriel. I served with them once or twice a long time ago" Cas explained.

"Great! Another angel!" Huffed Dean.

Castiel's frown deepened as he tried to ignore the slight hurt at Dean's annoyance with his kind. He knew Dean had every right but it twinged the raven haired angels heart never-the-less.

"Why would they do this?" Asked Dean.

"I do not know Dean. There are still a lot of angels that have not returned to heaven and I cannot speak for all of them" replied Cas, his voice becoming cold.

"Whatever! When we get out of this place we are gonna find them and I'm personally going to put an angel blade through their heart" Dean practically growled.

"I don't think we should kill them Dean"

"What?! Why?" Dean looked shocked and confused as he looked at Castiel, a spark of anger beginning to ignite in his forest eyes.

"They did not harm us Dean. They just sent us elsewhere. I believe we should try talking to them" Cas said slowly, trying not to provoke the anger from Dean.

"You're defending them!" Snapped Dean, his voice loud enough to cause Aziraphale to look in their direction.

"No Dean. I just think we should try and speak with them before you  _ kill _ them!" Castiel bit back, his own voice beginning to grow in decibels.

"Yeah yeah whatever Cas! You talk all you want. When I see them it's over!" Dean had said it through gritted teeth.

As they had been speaking the gap between them had shortened and they stood almost nose to nose by this point. Dean's chest rose and fell harshly as he tried to reign in his anger and Castiel stood straight and stiff as he stared the Winchester down.

After a few moments of standing in close proximity Dean let out a long breath through his nose, his eyes glancing down to Castiel's mouth and he licked at his own dry lips before he stepped away quickly. He stomped back over to the table where Aziraphale sat and dropped to the chair. Castiel watched him go, then made his way back as well, slowly lowering himself to his own seat.

"Everything alright?" Asked Aziraphale, looking at the pair who were making a point of not looking at each other.

"We're fine!" They both said at the same time, neither looking up from the books in front of them.

Aziraphale had jumped when they both replied and was feeling a little flustered so he was very relieved when Crowley chose this moment to walk back into the room. He stopped behind Aziraphale, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and rubbing lightly with his thumb. He could sense the tension in the air and knew it was making his angel uncomfortable.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" He asked, bringing Dean and Castiel's gaze away from their books.

"I think food is a splendid idea" breathed Aziraphale. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Castiel had made their way outside to wait by the car for Crowley and Aziraphale. Neither of them had spoken to each other or even looked at one another and Crowley had not missed it.

"Lovers quarrel?" He asked Aziraphale once Dean and Castiel were outside the shop.

Aziraphale stood by the mirror in his parlour, fussing over his bowtie as Crowley stepped up behind him.

"I don't think so.." said the angel, smiling as Crowley wrapped his arms around his waist. "I don't believe they have even discussed how they both feel"

"So it's not just me? There is something there?" Asked Crowley, resting his chin on Aziraphale's shoulder.

"Oh yes dear there is! I felt it from the moment they saw one another. Love. From the both of them" Aziraphale's eyes became dreamy as he spoke and Crowley scoffed before letting go.

"Well don't get involved angel. You're not Cupid. Remember that" Crowley said in a mockingly stern voice as he strutted towards the door.

Aziraphale turned to follow, a dewy eyed look on his face.

"Sometimes one just needs a gentle push in the right direction" Aziraphale said, stepping up beside the red haired demon by the shop doors.

"Angel" Crowley groaned, although there was a smile on his lips.

"Alright love I won't" 

Crowley smirked as the angel, stepped out of the shop, knowing full well that Aziraphale had not meant that last statement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel and Dean had not spoken the entire car ride. They sat side by side and as Dean asked copious amounts of questions about the car Castiel just sat with his eyes trained out the window.

Aziraphale watched them through the wing mirror as they drove. Noticing that whenever one wasn't looking the other would take a moment to look at them and vise versa.

After a while it grew quiet, Dean seeming to have run out of questions sat back in his seat sneaking a glance at the angel beside him. Castiel watched the streets rushing by his hand clasped tightly in his lap. Dean licked his lips, turning slightly in his seat to face him.

"Cas.." he began, Castiel's eyes flicked to him instantly at the sound of his name.

At that moment the Bentley stopped abruptly, the jolt of the brakes pushing Dean forward in his seat and he grabbed at the door to steady himself. 

"Ah. We have arrived" chirped Aziraphale from the front seat. 

Dean peered out the window at the very large building they had stopped in front of. The huge sign above the door read 'The Ritz'. His wide eyes followed the valet that made her way towards the car. Castiel watched the back of Dean's head, wanting to ask what he was going to say but deciding against it.

The valet opened the door for Crowly and he stepped out handing her the keys. He ran around the car, opening the passenger side and offering Aziraphale his hand and the angel climbed out the car, leaving the door open for their guests to get out too.

Castiel took one more look at Dean before getting out and allowing himself to take in the world around them. 

They were in the middle of the city and London was thriving with life. Castiel was distracted by all the people walking by when he suddenly realized that the small group he was with were already making their way towards the door.

As Castiel jogged to catch up with them Dean's eyes were getting wider by the minute. As the four of them stepped through the doors into a very lavish lobby the hunters mouth became very dry. 

Were they seriously going to eat  _ here _ !? Sure, the job had landed him and Sam in some pretty fancy places but Dean had never chosen willingly to go to a place like this for something other than hunting. Truth be told he found himself feeling out of place in anything above a two star rating. 

He stopped beside Castiel who was looking around the room with obvious wonder in his eyes. Had Cas ever had the chance to be in a place like this? To sit at a proper table in a proper place and enjoy a meal? Dean knew he didn't eat but that wasn't the point and the thought caused a pain in his chest and he looked to his feet to ground himself.

"Good evening Mr Fell. Mr Crowley" a man in a tux said, dipping his head to the small group. "Lucky as always gentlemen we have just had a table for four open up"

"Excellent, what are the chances?" Crowley said, a smirk playing on his features as he shared a knowing look with Aziraphale. 

The angel muffled a giggle behind his hand all the while Dean and Cas stood awkwardly to the side watching. The waiter gave a small smile directed at the ivory haired angel and the demon before turning and leading them towards a large table at the back of the room. They could see the full room from where they sat but it was far enough away so that they could converse without being overheard.

Once they had been seated and all given a menu Crowley ordered a wine Dean couldn't even pronounce and the waiter was gone, leaving the mismatched group alone.

"This is a rather elegant establishment" Castiel commented, putting his menu down on the table without really looking at it, his blue eyes darting around the room trying to take in everything at once.

Dean pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, feeling quite underdressed and misplaced amongst the fine china.

"Ah yes! Me and Crowley come here quite often" Aziraphale smiled.

"Oh really?" Dean mumbled sarcastically, his green eyes flicking over the menu.

Castiel gave Dean an impatient look, making sure he had looked away before the hunter noticed.

The waiter came back to the table, wine in hand. They took a moment to show Aziraphale the label before the angel nodded and lifted his glass for it to be filled. There was a semi awkward silence as the waiter made their way around the table with the bottle. Dean forced a smile while his glass got filled. Castiel placed his hand on top of his glass.

"None for me. Thankyou"

"Come now Castiel" Crowley said leaning forward in his chair, a playful look on his face. "Live a little"

"It has little to no affect on me" Cas commented bluntly, causing Aziraphale to stifle a laugh.

"It's about the taste my friend, trust me. It's good"

Castiel slowly pulled his hand away from the glass watching the crimson liquid pour from the bottle. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked pleasantly.

Aziraphale and Crowley ordered their food while Dean ran his eyes over the menu for the hundredth time.

"There are no burgers" grumbled Dean, causing a secret smirk to appear on Castiel's face and the waiter to frown.

"The Lobster is divine!" Suggested Aziraphale.

Dean stared for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and nodding to the waiter. Castiel ordered the same as Dean, more to look the part than actually eating anything. With that the waiter smiled and hurried off leaving them alone once more.

Castiel and Dean had still not spoken to one another since the bookshop and the silence between them was beginning to make Aziraphale feel uncomfortable.

"So" Aziraphale spoke. "How long have you two known each other?"

"Uh" Dean glanced at Cas who had his blue eyes trained on his wine glass. "About ten years I think.. give or take"

"That's quite a long time to be friends" smiled Crowley.

Dean shrugged and Castiel's frown deepened. Aziraphale looked at Crowley who just shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you meet?" Asked Aziraphale, his curiosity getting the best of him. "We don't have many humans being friends with angels here"

"It's a long story.." Dean said. Hoping that the subject would be dropped but instead the interest seemed to just grow on the angel and demons face.

"I er.. Cas he er.." Dean looked at Cas for help. Castiel returned the stare, seeing Deans struggle and his hesitation to tell them the truth.

"He was in a bad place. I pulled him out" Castiel stepped in, Dean shoulders slumped in relief.

"That's how all good friendships start! Ain't I right angel?" Said Crowley, winking at Aziraphale.

"Yeah guess so.." Dean replied. "Cas is like family really. Aren't you buddy?" 

Dean patted Castiel's arm, offering him a smile that the angel did not return. 

"Yes.." replied Castiel barely above a whisper. 

Dean started to frown then, twisting in his chair to face Cas properly.

"What's your problem?" He snapped, causing Aziraphale and Crowley to share a worried look.

"I have no problem Dean" replied Cas, his voice forcefully monotone.

"Sure you don't! Is this cause that angel? Honestly Cas you should know what happens by now" Dean said, his voice hard and unforgiving.

"Oh I know exactly what you're like Dean" Castiel growled back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Dean's voice was little below a shout and several other diners looked their way.

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, he noticed the other humans looking from around the room and the shocked look on Aziraphale's face and he shut his mouth once more. He stood from his seat, adjusting his trench coat once he was up.

"I think I will go back to the bookshop. I would like to carry on looking for a way home. I apologize for the disturbance" he said, talking to Aziraphlae and Crowley. He then looked back at the hunter, his face becoming stoic. "Enjoy your meal. Dean"

He had practically said it through gritted teeth. He nodded his head towards their host once more then stomped towards the exit not sparing Dean another glance. Dean had stood from his chair without realizing it.

"CAS" Dean called after him but he had already gone.

He looked after him for a moment, a lost look on his features. Then, as if remembering where he was he turned back to the angel and demon gave a forced smile and sat back down. He picked up his wine glass taking three long gulps. 

Crowley's face took on one of silent understanding as he watched Dean's tense movements as Aziraphale still looked to the doors that Castiel had left through.

Another waiter came to the table carrying a tray of starters. She placed Dean's dish in front of him along with Castiel's plate to the side. Dean pulled Castiel's plate over beside his. Not like he was going to eat it anyway, was his line of thought.

"You alright?" Asked Aziraphale once the waiter had left.

"Yeah fine" Dean lied as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth with more force than was necessary.

He groaned around his mouthful, his eyes closing at the taste.

"It's just delicious isn't it?" Beamed Aziraphale.

Dean just nodded shoving more food in and Crowley laughed. Aziraphale glanced towards Castiel's empty seat. He made a silent promise to himself at that moment.

Castiel and Dean would talk about their feelings before they went home. Aziraphale thought it was the least he could do.


	6. The cottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Castiel made it back to the bookshop with little trouble. He had been keeping an eye on the route Crowley had taken to the Ritz and followed it back accordingly. It was only once he reached the shop door that he realized that he had not asked for the key and the door was firmly locked. 

He let out a huff of breath, running his hand down the ancient wood, hand closing around the handle and turning it when he heard the click of the lock undoing. He was glad to have his grace as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. His boots clicked loudly on the floor as he made his way to the table they had all been sat around earlier, running his fingers over the large book Aziraphale had been studying.

He let out another heavy breath. He should not have stormed off like he had, he found it to be rather childish and he was a little embarrassed by his actions. Aziraphale and Crowley had been nothing but kind to Dean and himself since they had been unexpectedly thrust into their world. Usually he was a lot more composed than that but Dean was always able to get under his skin and get a reaction from him even if the hunter did not realize he had that effect on him.

He wished he had stayed. He wished he had held onto his emotions and just sat beside Dean whilst he ate. He would have let Dean have his portion. He would have smiled while Dean greedily ate his food like he always did, like he was starved. Instead he was alone in a place he was unfamiliar with, the only thing to keep him company old dusty books.

Deciding there wasn't much he could do about it now but apologize when they all returned he seated himself back at the table, pulling another book towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had been walking for what felt like forever. He knew a few hours must have passed and by this point he was feeling not only tired but thirsty.

So when the picturesque cottage came into view he could not help the groan of relief that huffed from his lips. He leant against an old oak for a moment studying the cottage from where it stood across a small road from him. He decided pretty quickly that there was no danger and pushed away from the tree.

He took two steps across the road when he was nearly knocked off his feet by four over excited children rushing past. He stumbled but managed to right himself before he fell.

"Careful mistser!" One of them said, a girl with curly black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Er.. Sorry" mumbled Sam as the rest of the children stopped to observe him.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked at the kids in front of him. Three boys accompanied the girl, one with glasses and a curious expression on his pinched face, another with dark hair and had clearly eaten something chocolate if the mess around his face was anything to go by and then there was the last. Sam found himself swallowing a lump in his throat when his eyes made contact with the last boy's blue ones. The kid pushed a strand of his brown curls behind his ear as he stared Sam down.

It was almost as if Sam couldn't look away as somewhere in the back of his mind alarm bells began to sound. He jumped when a small black and white dog yapped at his ankles.

"You're not from round here are you?" The boy asked, the other children looking at him as he spoke.

"Er.. uhmm.. no." Sam stuttered for a moment, what was up with this kid? "Actually. I'm a bit lost. Can you tell me where I am?"

"How can you not know where you are?" The kid with the chocolate smear asked.

"That's a long story kid" Sam replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually I can tell you that you are in Tadfield" Said the boy with the glasses, matter of fact.

"Tadfield" Sam repeated, wracking his brain to try and figure out where the hell that actually was.

The children all exchanged a look as Sam stood rooted in place, his eyes seeming distant as he tried to think. 

"Are you going to the witches cottage?" Asked the girl, pulling Sam away from his thoughts.

"Pepper!" Snapped the boy with hypnotising eyes. "We don't call her that! She is an occultist"

"Sorry!" Moaned Pepper, although in Sam's opinion she didn't sound sorry at all.

"You should go knock mister" said the boy after rolling his eyes at his friend. "She will help you"

Sam looked at the kid, his eyes narrowing slightly. Why did this kid sound so certain about this? He shook his head trying to settle the unease in his stomach.

"Okay. Er thankyou.." he stopped again, remembering he did not know their names.

"I'm Adam" he said through a grin. "This is Pepper, Brian and Wennslydale"

He pointed to each of them as he said their name, each one giving a nod or a wave.

"Right.. Well thankyou Adam. I'm Sam"

"Hi Sam" they all said at once and this time the hunter did smile.

"Anyway we have things to be getting in with" Adam said, his friends standing to attention as he said the words. "Good luck Sam. C'mon Dog"

"Thanks.." Sam replied but by that time the children had taken off and were out of ear shot.

He watched them go until they were out of sight, hearing Dog barking for a short time after as he excitedly chased the children. He was still unable to shake the feeling Adam had caused in his stomach.

He walked the rest of the way across the road, pausing at the gate of the cottage. It really did look like a place off of a postcard from England. The garden was blooming with life with a perfect little path leading up to the front door. 

He pushed the gate open, noticing the bike that leant against the railing. As he reached the steps that led to the front door his eyes caught sight of the horse shoes above the door. Protection against evil? Sam thought, noticing the wood around the horse show was burnt. He swallowed the persistent lump in his throat taking the three steps to the door in one long stride.

Without giving himself a chance to hesitate any further he knocked on the door. As he stood waiting for someone to answer he suddenly felt very unsure of himself. He brought his hands up feeling around in his jacket for any kind of ID letting out a breath when his hand closed around his fake F.B.I badge.

He straightened his stance when he finally heard someone approaching the door. With a click the door pulled open to reveal a rather scrawny man wearing glasses and a very worried expression on his face.

"Oh! Er.." the man said when he caught sight of Sam. "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon sir I'm special agent Page" he said in his best authoritative voice, trying not to smirk as the man's eyes became wider by the word. "I was working on a case close by and have seemed to have gotten myself turned around.. Could I come inside and use your facilities?"

"F.. F.B.I?!" The man practically squeaked.

"Yes sir that's right" smirked Sam.

"I'm Newt.. Newton Pulsifer" he said, his voice still a little high. "My wife isn't here at the moment but.. you're welcome to come in.."

Newton didn't seem at all sure in Sam's opinion but he stepped back from the door and allowed Sam entry anyway. Sam ducked his head as he stepped inside the scent of insense hitting his nose and making his face crease up. As Newton led him through to the kitchen he thought of what the children had said about the place being owned by a witch. He tapped the side of his jeans, the feeling of the demon blade making him feel a little more at ease.

"Would you like a cup of tea, agent?" Newton asked once they were situated in the small kitchen.

"Just water please" replied Sam, taking in the room around him.

Although there weren't many, Sam still did not miss the odd wiccan item scattered around the kitchen. A pentagram here and a talking board there.

"So what are the F.B.I doing in Tadfield?" Asked Newton, a hint of excitement in his voice and he placed the glass of water in front of Sam.

Sam grabbed the glass downing the content hungrily while Newton watched, mouth agape. Sam gasped when he finished the liquid passing the glass back to Newton to refill.

"I am not in the position to talk about that information at this time" Sam lied, taking back the refilled glass Newton offered.

He sipped at it this time, his eyes settling on a print on the wall that looked like some kind of unholy monster.

"Ooh! Like secret service kind of stuff?" Newton said eye's full of wonder.

"Yeah.." Sam mumbled, giving Newton the once over whilst he wasn't looking.

This guy seemed harmless enough, though Sam knew to never let his guard down. He was pretty certain the occult stuff belonged to the guys wife and Sam was thinking he should probably leave before she got home.

"Is it anything to do with the army base?" Asked Newton, perching himself at the edge of the table while he looked at Sam. Sam thought about it for a moment before internally shrugging, happy that Newton had given him a lie to bounce off.

"We were based there yes" the lie fell easily from Sam's tongue.

"Wow!" Breathed Newton and Sam stifled a laugh at the man's expression.

At that moment the sound of the front door opening met Sam's ears and he turned quickly in the direction of the exit.

"Ah! Anathema! I'm in the kitchen!" Called Newton, jumping to his feet.

Sam wrapped his hand around the blade at his side as footsteps made their way towards the kitchen.

Whatever Sam was expecting it was not the woman who walked into view. She was beautiful in a mystical sort of way, with her loose fit dress and cardigan wrapped around her nicely. Sam swallowed as she stopped in the doorway and took in the big man that made her kitchen seem twice as small as it actually was.

"Anathema, this is special agent Page" explained Newton making his way over to her. "He is from the F.B.I"

He had said the last part in an excited whisper that made Anathema smile. She looked lovingly at her husband for a moment before focusing back on Sam.

"I see" she said as she eyed the hunter.

Sam almost felt naked under her stare, as if she were looking right through him.

"I have some bags by the front door. Would you grab them for me please Newt" she said pleasantly, though there was a glint of something in her eyes that made Sam uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure" smiled Newt, kissing her cheek as he shuffled past her.

The second Newton was out of earshot Anathema strode towards Sam so quickly he barely had time to react, the back of his legs hitting the kitchen counter as he tried to step away from her. His eyebrows bunching up in a worried expression.

She stopped in front of him, her head only just reaching Sam's shoulder. The height difference didn't seem to worry her in the slightest though as she pushed herself up on her toes to study him more closely.

"Fascinating" she mumbled, seeming to be looking at something above Sam's head.

"Uhm.. ma'am. I encourage you to step back! I am a federal agent and-" 

"Oh shut up! Me and you both know you're no agent. I am not as easily fooled as my husband" she snapped, silencing Sam.

"Er.. wha-"

"Your aura is in a right state! Such a strange colour. I have never seen one like it before.. so much guilt and sadness.. but something else also" she said, ignoring Sam's protests and she stepped even closer. "You have come here from another world haven't you?" 

Sam just stared open mouthed, shocked that she seemed to be able to read him so easily. She stood waiting for him to answer her hands on her hips. 

"What's.. going on?" 

Newton's confused voice brought both their eyes to him where he stood in the doorway and Anathema stepped away from Sam with a sigh. 

"Nothing at all" she said with a reassuring smile to Newton. "Sam will be staying for dinner"

"I never told you my-" but he stopped himself from completing that sentence and Anathema gave him a knowing look with a wink.

"He is staying for dinner and we are going to have a nice long talk" she smiled. "Please take a seat Sam"

Sam just continued staring, not really knowing what to do. The children were right she must be some kind of witch but he didn't feel overly threatened by her and as he watched her and Newton shuffle around the kitchen, pulling out different ingredients for a meal he felt himself slowly relax. 

"I will put the chicken on" Newton said happily. "I have never had dinner with an F.B.I agent before"


	7. The office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work next week after being in lockdown for 4 months.. wish me luck 😓
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

Castiel tilted his head when he heard the Bentley pull up outside the bookshop. It had been almost three hours since he had stormed out of the Ritz and he had been reading almost the entire time.

He only looked up from the pages when the door opened and Aziraphale stepped in, followed by Crowley then after a beat, Dean.

"Ah! Castiel" greeted Aziraphale as he walked to stop by the table the other angel sat at.

Castiel stood from his seat offering an awkward almost smile to Aziraphale.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier" he said, looking at Crowley then at Aziraphale. "It was unlike me. I hope I did not ruin your meal"

Dean scoffed from where he stood behind the angel and demon and Castiel tried to ignore it though a frown appeared on his features. Crowley stepped towards Castiel, blocking the hunter from the angels view. 

"You didn't ruin anything my friend!" He smiled, clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

"We did miss your company though.." Aziraphale added.

"You did?" Cas asked, glancing over Aziraphale's shoulder to look at Dean.

Dean opened his mouth, preparing to spit a sarcastic comment when Aziraphale shot him a glare and he closed it again.

"Yes we certainly did" Aziraphale said, looking back at Castiel.

If Aziraphale wasn't mistaken a slight smile tugged at Castiel's lips but was gone in an instant.

"Any luck with your reading?" Asked Crowley.

Dean had finally stepped forward to stand around the table with the others as Crowley asked the question. Castiel let out an impatient sigh, dropping heavily back to his seat.

"No" he almost groaned. "Nothing that would suggest a way home. Your world seems to have different magics to ours"

"Brilliant" grumbled Dean from where he stood fingering the cover to an ancient book. 

Castiel glared at him across the table. Aziraphale gave Crowley a desperate sort of look while the other two weren't looking. Crowley shook his head, understanding the desperate silent plea the angel was eyeing at him. 'We have to help them' that look said and Crowley let out a sigh. 'We should stay out if it angel' he tried to say back through a silent stare. Aziraphale's eyes only widened, 'please Crowley' those eyes said. He pushed his shades up his nose, letting out a tiered smile before turning to Dean.

"I may have a few more books at my place. I think Aziraphale left some there on his last visit" Crowley said. "Dean why don't you come with me"

Dean looked up, a little confused by the invite. His green eyes darted to Castiel who looked away from the hunter.

"You can drive" Crowley offered, although the look on his face seemed to hope Dean would say no.

"Okay yeah!" Dean smiled, beginning to walk towards the shop door. 

"I'll be back soon angel" Crowley said, leaning in to kiss Aziraphale's cheek.

Aziraphale's face became red as he waved Crowley away when he turned back to Castiel he saw that the angel was staring. Castiel soon looked away once Crowley reached the shop door, holding it open for Dean to pass through before he went through himself and closed it. Leaving the angels alone.

Aziraphale sat down in a chair directly opposite Castiel, listening for the engine of the Bentley to roar to life before he spoke.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He finally asked, once he was sure Crowley and Dean had pulled away.

"I'm perfectly fine" replied Castiel, not looking up from the words on the page.

"Castiel" Aziraphale said gently.

Castiel hesitantly looked up from the book, his cheeks colouring slightly at the kind, concerned look of understanding in the other angels eyes.

"You do not have to lie to me Castiel," Aziraphale said softly. "I can sense your unease and upset. Do you forget that I am your kin in a way"

Castiel stared for a moment and Aziraphale did not look away, wanting to reassure his new friend.

"I guess I am feeling rather down-heartened" Castiel finally said through a sigh. "I was hoping I would be able to find us a way home by now but all my reading has come to nothing"

"I am certain we will find a way" reassured Aziraphale, stretching his arms out in front of him as he grew more comfortable. "Nothing is impossible"

Castiel looked over the table at him, marveling slightly in his optimism.

"If only that were true" he mumbled. He began to look away, paused, then looked back at Aziraphale his face softening. "It has been a long time since I have had a civilized conversation with another angel. It is almost strange, having you be kind towards me" 

A look of pained understanding spread across Aziraphale's features.

"I often wondered why we could not be kinder to one another. I myself have not been shown much tolerance from the other angels let alone kindness" he pulled his hands back to his chest, his fingers beginning to play with his bowtie. 

"I am sorry to hear that. I held a little hope that things may be different here" said Castiel.

"I guess some things are always the same.." commented Aziraphale with a sad smile. His eyes drifted for a moment then his smile slowly became warm. "But I am alright. I have Crowley and as long as he is beside me I know things will be okay"

"He is the family you have made for yourself" Castiel said, his voice soft now.

"Yes and so much more. We have known each other for thousands of years. He is my best friend. My family. My soulmate" 

Aziraphale's face had become one of pure happiness the more he spoke of the red haired demon. 

Castiel leant forward in his seat resting his elbows on the table. He regarded the other angel a moment before speaking again.

"And.. it.. it never bothered you that he was a demon?" He asked.

"Oh. Well. I always knew from the very beginning that I should not be associating myself with him but it was as though we were drawn to one another. Over the millenia, no matter where we were we always seemed to find each other. I believe that in my heart there was never any concern of unease towards him" he stopped a moment as if remembering something. Then he looked back at Castiel. "I only ever had love for him"

"You are both happy?" Castiel asked, he had begun to feel an ache in his chest, as if something were missing from himself.

"We are, now at least. It took a very long time for us to feel safe enough to be together. And now that we are we do not want to waste any time at all" the smile that was on Aziraphale's face now was so bright Castiel could not help but return it, if only a little.

They sat in silence for a while. Both angels seemingly lost in their thoughts as the faint sound of late afternoon in London seeped into the shop. Castiel glanced at the old grandfather clock and shifted in his seat.

"How long will it take for them to return?" He asked.

"Are you worried for Dean?" Aziraphale asked in return.

There was no judgment in his eyes and Castiel felt guilty for an instant. Crowley and Aziraphale had shown nothing but generosity towards them but having Dean anywhere but beside him in a different world made him uneasy.

"I apologoze. I do not mean to doubt Crowley its just-"

"You are worried" finished Aziraphale.

Cas blinked. "I am.."

Castiel pressed his palms to the old wood of the table, trying to fight against his growing anxiety. Aziraphale leant forward in his own chair. He reached across the table placing his hand on top of Castiels, the cold metal of his ring making cas flinch.

"How long have you been in love with him?" Asked Aziraphale gently.

Cas started, his eyes going wide as he stared at the other angel. His mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to find his words.

"Excuse me?" He finally managed.

"How long have you been in love with Dean?" Aziraphale asked again, his voice calm. Castiel opened his mouth, about to deny the accusation but Aziraphale raised the hand not placed on Castiels to silence him. "Do not try and deny it Castiel. I am very aware of human emotion. Always have been, and although you are no human, the love that radiates from you when you are close to Dean is undeniable"

"I never realized it was so obvious" grumbled Castiel, his cheeks beginning to colour.

"Oh, my dear. It's not as obvious to others as it is to me. Dean for instance doesn't seem to have a clue"

A sadness spread across Castiel's face then, settling into his eyes and staying there. He pulled his hand out from under Aziraphale's, shifting back into his chair.

"That is probably for the best.." Castiel said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I believe my feelings for him would make him uncomfortable, angry even. He would never return my feelings so I think it is best that he does not know"

Castiel said it with a grim determination. As if he had practiced saying it many times. Aziraphale thought he had said it as though he had told himself this many times and still did not believe it.

Aziraphale wanted so badly to tell Castiel about how he knew Dean felt. He was almost surprised that Castiel could not tell himself but he knew he was not one to talk. Afterall, he had been practically oblivious to Crowley's affections for thousands of years.

"Do you not wish to find out for sure?" He asked instead, pulling his hand back to his lap.

"I.." Castiel hesitated. He wished that he were brave enough to ask. He was supposed to be a heavenly soldier but the idea of confessing anything to Dean Winchester scared the hell out of him. "I would not want to jeopardise our friendship" he finally said.

"But if you were just to try, you may be surprised by what you discover"

Castiel just shook his head, shifting more in his seat. His constant frown had become deeper and his mouth had formed into a tight line as if he were trying incredibly hard to hold back his emotions. 

"Castiel. Listen-"

"No."

"My friend please- "

"No!"

It had come out as a shout and Aziraphale sat up straighter in his seat. Castiel's chest heaved for a moment as he stared across at the other angel. He slowly calmed down, the feeling of guilt growling in his stomach at shouting at his new friend.

"I am sorry" he said. "I do not wish to talk about the subject any further" 

Aziraphale gave him an understanding smile and stood from his seat.

"Alright Castiel. I did not mean to push the subject. I will go and make us something to drink" Aziraphale said.

He stepped around the table, stopping beside Castiel who's gaze had fixed on the polished surface of the table. He placed a hand on one of his stiff shoulders and gave it a squeeze, bringing Castiel's gaze to him.

"Do not fret about it Castiel. I understand from first hand experience what unrequited love feels like" he assured. "But I truly believe that it will be alright for you"

He pulled his hand away and disappeared into the back of the shop. Castiel let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping as he looked down at the book in front of him. 

Aziraphale's words had brought up feelings he had been trying to quash for years. Dean would never return his feelings and even worse he could run the risk of losing him. He had a home with Sam and Dean. It was dysfunctional and difficult sometimes but a home nonetheless. 

He closed the book and added it to the pile beside him with a grunt, pulling another one over and opening it. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. Right now the only thing he could do for Dean was get them home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley, King of hell was also feeling as frustrated as Castiel but for entirely different reasons.

When he had left Sam in the woods he'd had every intention of returning to hell. Let the Winchesters deal with their own mess. Unfortunately it was not  _ his  _ hell that he had ended up in. 

When he had clicked his fingers, he hadn't ended up in his throne room, instead he had ended up in a very overcrowded, dimly lit corridor, filled to the brim with damned souls.

With a few choice words he had managed to push his way through the crowd and slip into a room that looked like a filling office that had been abandoned for about fifty years. Though Crowley quickly decided it was not abandoned at all if the stacks of paperwork were anything to go by. 

"Bollocks!" he groaned, stepping up to one of the desks and picking up a loose paper.

After quickly reading it he raised his brows in surprise. It was a very detailed report on the perversion of a human soul that had taken a demon two years to complete. Crowley thought that was a long time to work on one human but as he read through the report he could not help but admire the craftsmanship.

"Who the hell are you?!" 

Crowley started at the gruff, aggravated voice that sounded from the doorway he had entered through. He spun around to face the owner of the voice and could not help the amused smirk that started to pull at his mouth.

The man standing in the doorway looked like he had been run over by a truck. His clothes were old and singed at the ends, his skin was covered in greenish marks but it was the blonde wig on his head that finally pulled the chucked from Crowley's throat.

"You dare to come into my office and laugh at me!" The man snarled, taking a threatening step towards Crowley.

As the man stepped into the poor light the one light bulb attached to the ceiling could muster, Crowley noticed the man's eyes. Black. At least there was some normality to this place.

"I think maybe you should be asking yourself that question" he said, dropping the paper to the floor and took a confident step towards the doorway.

Hastur, duke of hell watched with growing annoyance as the report he had just finished filling drifted slowly to the floor.

"I will show you to respect your superiors!" He growled lunging at Crowley. 

Crowley shook his head, waving his hand through the air, sending Hastur hurtling backwards. The Duke hit the wall with a thump and slid down the floor. Crowley dusted down his jacket moving around the desk to watch Hastur push himself up on his elbows.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he bellowed, struggling to get to his feet.

"Me? Who do I think I am?" Crowley said with a grin as he looked down at Hastur. "I am Crowley, King of hell"

Hasturs eyes widened in shock and Crowley drank in his reaction letting out a chuckle. Then Hasturs expression became dark and Crowley frowned. He almost yelped when he was grabbed from behind by two large demons. Hastur finally got to his feet a grim smile stretching his lips to reveal blackened teeth.

"There is only one Crowley that's from round 'ere" he said, watching Crowley struggle in the demon's grip. "And he is no king" he regarded Crowley for a moment. "And neither are you!" He snarled.

Crowley's eyes widened but not because this ridiculous looking Demon said he was no king, no, it was the fact that he had mentioned another Crowley. He may have pronounced it wrong but he definitely said it. He fixed his features, giving him the best reluctant look he could manage as Hastur stepped forward.

Hastur picked up the report Crowley had dropped to the floor placing in delicately back on the pile before looking at Crowley again. His fists tightened at the defiant look on his face.

"C'mon big boy. Give me your best shot" Crowley teased, going slack in his capture's grip. 

Hastur seemed to debate this in his head for a moment then then out a laugh that would have made Hitler's skin crawl.

"I don't think so" he looked at one of the demons holding Crowley. "Take him to Beelzebub. We will show this fool what real royalty looks like"

  
  



	8. The plant nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to anyone who got a notification earlier for the new chapter, then found out it was not up. I accidentally posted it before all editing was complete. 
> 
> Anyway..
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

This Was Crowley's nightmare, not that he had nightmares though if he did he was pretty sure it would be something like this. Someone else driving his car. A human no less. What made the whole thing even more mortifying was that Dean seemed insistent on staying below seventy miles per hour. 

"Such a smooth ride" Dean commented, as they rounded a corner way too slow in Crowley's opinion.

"Yeah she is" he smiled.

At least Dean knew how to appreciate fine machinery and his Bentley was fine indeed. Crowley pushed his shades up his nose as he directed Dean towards his flat. He wished he hadn't agreed to this. He knew what Aziraphale wanted him to do but he had never been particularly good with words and he definitely wasn't very good when it came to admitting feelings for others.

"So.." he began, searching for the right words. "Things seemed a little tense back there"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he took another corner.

"Between.. er.. between you and Castiel"

Dean's mouth became a tight line and his eyebrows narrowed but he kept his eyes glued to the road.

"Was it?" He said, viening ignorance.

"Yeah.."

Bloody hell I'm changing the subject! Thought Crowley as he shifted in his seat.

"What do you do back home? Do you have a job?" He asked, glad to see Dean's shoulders relax at the change of subject.

"Yeah I have a job. Me and my brother, we are hunters" he said, a smile forming on his mouth.

"And by hunters I'm guessing you don't mean ducks"

Dean laughed and in return Crowley smiled, the initial tension lifting from them both.

"No. No ducks" Dean chuckled. "We hunt evil and we kill it"

"And by evil you mean?" Prompted Crowley.

"Well like.. Monsters, witches and demons" 

Crowley's eyebrows almost hit his hairline.

"You hunt demons?" He asked.

"Yeah! I hate them! We send as many as we can find back to hell. I mean we would kill them but we try and save the people they are riding round in" 

Dean had become rather animated as he described his work, obvious to the growing horror in the being sitting next to him. 

"You hunt demons?" Crowley asked again, unbelieving what he was hearing.

"Yeah!" He said. Then his face became more serious. "Though half the time the sons of bitches come looking for us" 

He looked over at Crowley, who was now staring at the hunter with a look of blatant disbelief. 

"Don't look so worried!" he said, his features softening. "I wouldn't hurt you or Aziraphale. I mean you guys are a little.." he pulled his eyes back to the road. "Weird. But hey we deal with weird on a daily basis. Plus you guys are angels. I don't really like angels either.. but you guys are cool" 

About thirty seconds of silence went past before Crowley said "I'm not an angel"

"What?" Dean said as if he hadn't heard, eyes trained on the road still.

"I'm not an angel" Crowley repeated.

"Wait. So what are you then?" Dean asked, looking at Crowley properly now as he stopped at a red light.

"I'm a demon"

"A demon?"

They stared at one another for several long minutes. Dean's eyebrows now matching the height of Crowley's. The demon let out a small huff and smiled and Dean leant back in his seat.

"It's green"

"What?"

"The light. It's green" Said Crowley, amusement now clear on his features.

Dean let out an 'oh' and got the Bentley moving once more. Crowley directed him the rest of the way. Neither saying much else until he pulled the Bentley up outside Crowley's building.

"You know I feel like I keep saying this since I got here but you're not like any demon I have ever met" Dean said, removing the keys from the ignition and passing them to Crowley.

"Really? How so?" Crowley asked, truly amused now he knew Dean wasn't about to try and off him.

"I don't know man. Your.. nice" 

A shudder seemed to pass through Crowley then. The demon grimances turning in his seat to open his door.

"I'm not nice.." he grumbled getting out of the Car.

Dean climbed out his side watching Crowley quickly make his way towards the flats. He opened his mouth to tell Crowley he hadn't locked his car when the demon lifted his hand and clicked his fingers and Dean heard the locks click into place.

"Well that's one way to do it" he commented quietly before jogging to catch up with Crowley.

"So you're a demon and little bo peep back there in an angel?" He asked as they stepped into the building.

Crowley chuckled as they made their way up the stairs. Aziraphale was right, Dean did have a good sense of humour.

"That's right"

"And you guys are.. dating?" 

Crowley paused on the stairs looking back at Dean who looked up at him from a few steps down.

"How did you know that?" He asked, nervously pushing at his shades again.

"C'mon. Really? You guys are all over each other. With the touching and the looks" replied Dean, his own cheeks becoming slightly pink.

Crowley blinked down at him. How could Dean have so easily picked up on his and Aziraphale's relationship but still be so oblivious to his own love life? He shook his head and carried on up the stairs, the foot falls behind him telling him Dean was close on his heels.

"We have known each other since the beginning of everything" Crowley explained as he made it to his door. "But it took us a long time to get to where we are now"

Dean didn't respond. He had become quiet and looked as though he was lost in his own thoughts. Crowley smirked and with a touch to the door it swung open.

"Do you ever use keys?" Asked Dean sarcastically as he followed the demon in.

"Not really. They are just for show" grinned Crowley in reply.

They made their way through to the living room before either of them spoke again. Dean was taking in the place around him. Crowley watched with a smile as he walked to the shelf Castiel had been studying the night before.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure" Dean replied, picking up a photo of Aziraphale and Crowley at a picnic.

His mind drifted to Cas. Maybe he had been too harsh on his angel friend? He didn't mean to yell or to make him feel uncomfortable enough to walk out on them. 

He sighed, putting the photo back and bringing his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. It was as though he could not help himself. Everytime they were getting on and they would get closer it was as if a switch got flipped and he had to distance himself as much as possible. 

It wasn't like he didn't want Cas close, it was just that he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't deserve Cas' friendship anyway, not after everything he had put him through.

He was pulled from his musings by the sound of Crowley humming a Queen song from where Dean presumed the kitchen was. He smiled slightly, thinking how lucky they were to have ended up with the people they had.

He spotted a pile of books on a corner table and made his way over to them. He picked the top one up, seeing the word occult printed on the cover and decided these must be the books they were looking for.

"Here you go" said Crowley as he walked back into the room holding two glasses of wine.

He passed one to Dean who looked at it with mild dislike before taking a swig.

They stood in a comfortable silence whilst both sipping from their glasses. Crowley watched Dean closely as the hunter continued to study his home.

"What's in there?" Asked Dean, pointed down the hall.

"I'll show you" smiled Crowley, placing his half empty glass down on the table as Dean did the same with his empty one and tilting his head for Dean to follow.

Dean did. They made their way down the hall and stepped into a very humid room which Dean realised straight away was a plant nursery.

"Woah" Dean managed, looking around the room in wonder.

The room was like a mini rainforest. Plants of all shapes and sizes decorated the walls and floors, their leaves sparkling in the humidity. There were even some hanging from the ceiling. He wiped at his brow as he walked further in, becoming a little uncomfortable in his layers as he reached out and stroked the leaf of a very large cheese plant.

"I've given it a few upgrades over the years" said the demon with a proud smile.

He stepped up beside Dean as the hunter admired the plant and Dean let out a surprised yelp when the plant began to shake.

"What the!?" He exclaimed.

"Stop it you! You're making me look bad in front of my guest" scolded Crowley, pointing a perfectly painted nail at the plant.

It gave one last shudder then stopped and Dean gave Crowley a questioning look.

"They don't look this amazing for nothing. I have to be quite strict with them" the demon explained, wicked grin splitting his features.

Dean nodded looking back at the plant before moving onto the next one.

"Did you show Cas this?" He asked, becoming distracted by a large venus fly trap.

"Never got the chance. Once he found out where you were he was very eager to come find you" replied Crowley, slowly following Dean around the room.

"He would love this" said Dean, poking at a very juicy looking succulent.

"You really are quite fond of one another" Crowley stated.

It wasn't a question, Crowley had said it as a matter of fact and Dean swallowed, looking anywhere but at the demon beside him.

"I guess. He is my best friend after all" he said finally, looking up at the hanging ivy that had bushed his head as he walked under it.

Crowley was about to reply, deciding he was safe enough to maybe breach the subject of Castiel with the hunter before a stream of mist was released by the humidifier in the corner of the room.

Crowley swore under his breath as his shades fogged up and he could no longer see Dean through them. He pulled them off, blinking through the moisture as he reached into his pocket to pull out one of Aziraphale's tartan handkerchiefs to wipe them with.

He stopped mid way through when he realized Dean's stature had become rigid and almost defensive.

"What's wrong?" He asked as the hunter stared at him with uncertain green eyes.

"Your.. your eyes.." Dean spluttered, bringing his hand up to point at Crowley.

Crowley raised his hand to explain but Dean had already pulled his gun loose from his jeans and had it pointing at Crowley before he could even blink.

"Woah there!" Crowley said loudly, raising both hands to try and calm the hunter. "Ngk.. there really isn't any need for guns" 

"You.. was this all a trap!? To get me alone so you could get rid of me?! What then? You gonna go back and finish Cas off?! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" 

The plants had begun to shake again but it wasn't from the demon's presence. It was from the growing volume of Dean's voice. The look in the hunters eyes had become one of feral rage. Crowley looked around himself then back at Dean who hadn't lowered the weapon in the slightest.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," he said calmly, hands still held high. "Cas already questioned me on my eyes. I am not a prince of hell or whatever. I'm just a normal demon" he paused, noticing that the gun was still trained at his face. "Would I have bothered bringing Castiel back to you if I were that bad?"

Dean stared at him for several long seconds before his face slowly relaxed and he began to lower the weapon. Crowley let out a relieved sigh. The gun wouldn't have hurt him but if he could avoid a bullet hole in his favourite jacket he would be glad. 

"Sorry. It's just.. yellow eyes are bad news from where I'm from" he explained, guilt starting to build on his features. 

"That's alright" Crowley said, giving Dean a reassuring smile. "You're not the first person to try and shoot me"

He placed his shades back over his eyes, seeing Dean relax further with them out of sight. The hunter uncocked his gun, placing it back in the waistband of his jeans.

"I find it interesting though.." said Crowley.

"What?" Asked Dean, a little confused. 

Crowley stepped into Dean's personal space as a sly grin spread across his mouth. Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat as Crowley leant forward their faces a hair's breadth from each other. The demon tilted his head so his mouth was close to Dean's ear and Dean shuddered uncomfortably when he felt Crowley's breath dust his earlobe.

"I find it funny that in that moment when you thought I was going to kill you, all you were worried about was Castiel"

He pulled back, smirking further as Dean's face became beacon red. He turned on his heels as Dean stayed rooted in place. Crowley's words ringing in his ears.

"Anyway! We should get back to our angels, wouldn't you agree?" He practically sang as he walked out the nursery. 

"Wait.. our angels?" Dean stuttered. 

But Crowley was already down the hall. Dean cursed under his breath, his face feeling hot as he quickly followed.

To Dean's annoyance the grin never left Crowley's face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley has done a lot of work to his plant room since the apocalypse 😊


	9. The prince

Sam was stuffed. Anathema and Newt had made a huge chicken dinner and as much as Sam had his doubts about these strangers the smell of the food was too much for him to ignore. He had eaten every morsel that had been put on his plate plus a second helping.

He pushed his empty plate away from himself, leaning back in his chair and letting out a groan of satisfaction. His stomach felt tight and for a minute he thought of Dean. He smiled, thinking this is how his brother must feel after stuffing his face as he usually did. His smile faded however as he remembered that he still had no idea where Dean or Castiel actually were.

He looked up from his stomach to see Newt and Anathema both watching him. Anathema had an amused look on her face and Newt was almost vibrating out of his seat from wanting to ask Sam questions about the F.B.I.

"Thankyou that was great" Sam said, adjusting in his seat so he didn't look so much like a balloon as how he actually felt.

"You're welcome agent" grinned Newt and Sam's mouth twitched into a smile.

Newton stood from the table, collecting the empty plates. He stopped beside Anathema, leaning down to kiss her. She tilted her head up and met his lips. It was a chaste kiss but it held so much love that Sam felt like he was watching a private moment. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"We have fresh strawberries in the garden and I brought some double cream with the shopping. Do you fancy picking some for dessert Newt?" Anathema asked once they had parted.

"Of course" he beamed at her.

He gave Sam a friendly smile as he put the plates into the sink and disappeared out the back door. Sam cringed as he shifted in his seat at how full he felt, the idea of dessert making him feel a little queasy.

"I er.." Sam said once they were alone, Anathema's eyes locking onto his. "Thankyou for the meal. It was great but I think I should probably be heading back" 

"Back to where? The army base?" She questioned cocking a brow at him. "We both know there isn't anything there for you  **_agent_ ** "

Sam shut his mouth with an audible click as he stared across the table at her. A frown was beginning to grow on his features as she leant across the table, her elbows resting on the wood.

"How do you know this? How do you know my name?" He finally asked, composing himself enough to sit up straighter.

"I'm a witch Sam, though you already guessed that didn't you?" She asked and Sam nodded. "I have a very famous descendant, you may have heard of her. Her name was Agnes Nutter"

"Yes I know her. She was the last witch officially burnt at the stake in england" Sam said, staring at Anathema in wonder. It wasn't a complete lie, he had heard of her but he was never sure if the information was accurate. "You're really her descendant?"

"That I am" she grinned. "For a long time my talents mainly consisted of reading auras and tracking. But over the last few weeks I have been having dreams. Dreams about the future. Dreams about you Sam" 

"About me?" He asked, his brow becoming clammy.

"Yes. I saw you coming here. I saw your friend leave you" she explained.

"He isn't my friend trust me.." grumbled Sam. "Wait why would you be dreaming about me!?" 

"Well to be honest I didn't want to believe I was seeing the future, or prophecies as my family would have called them, I was hoping I had left all of that behind but now that you are here I can't keep denying it can I?" She looked at Sam but he didn't answer, his stare becoming unsure. "I believe I must help you get home. You shouldn't be here. You and your brother and your angel friend should be back in your world. Protecting it. Saving it"

She had become quite passionate as she spoke, a spark of excitement igniting in her eyes. He almost smiled at her expression before something she said registered in his muddled mind.

"Wait! You know about Dean and Cas too?" He asked quickly, leaning even further over the table as he spoke.

"Yes Sam, I do. I also know something even better" she said, her smile growing by the second.

They were both leaning across the table now, a plate's width away from each other. Anathema's expression was one of excitement and Sam's was one of hope and worry.

"What is it?" He asked in a whisper.

"I know where they are" 

Sam's heart literally skipped a beat as Anathema smiled wide enough to show her white teeth.

"I got strawberries!" Came Newt's voice from the back door as he skipped in holding a bowl full of fresh fruit.

Anathema sat back in her seat, smiling lovingly at her husband as he began to wash the fruit. Sam was still leaning across the table when Newt placed a bowl in front of him. Sam let out a whispered 'sorry' before dropping back in his seat. 

She knew where they were. Sam's own smile began to form on his lips as Newt dropped a spoonful of strawberries into his bowl. 

"Are you alright agent?" Asked Newt as he took his own seat.

Sam snapped out of his daze, looking at Newt then Anathema and giving them a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah I'm good" he said, picking up his spoon, his mind thinking of Cas and Dean as he scooped up a strawberry. "I'm good" 

He popped the strawberry into his mouth. The news may of had something to do with it but Sam was pretty sure it was the best damn strawberry he had eaten in his life.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley was pissed. 

Hastur, Duke of hell as the other demons had called him, had the two demons that were restraining him drag him through several full halls of hell before he was being thrown into a very dank and smelly room.

He had smiled pleasantly at Hastur, a look that promised payback in the future but the Duke had barely flinched. Snarling in his direction before stomping out of the room and securely locking the door behind him.

Crowley had tried the lock anyway of course, but after several minutes of pushing, pulling, punching, kicking and failed demonic miracle attempts he realized the door was not going to open.

He let out a heavy breath. This was not the first time he had been held prisoner and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last. Becoming king had been dirty work and as the king your dirty work would never truly end. He knew the best thing to do was to keep his mind occupied. He had no way of knowing how long he would be in this room. So he let his mind wonder.

First he thought of Sam. The big bumbling lump that had gotten him stuck here in the first place. He wasn't worried about Moose, no quite the contrary, he knew Sam would find Dean and Cas. He also knew that when he did he would then find Crowley. 

Crowley smirked, as he stared without seeing at the door. There was no way he was going to place his chips on Sam Winchester saving him, for principle if nothing else.

Shaking his head his mind brought up what Hastur had said. 'There is only one Crowley from round 'ere'. He thought on this for a moment.

Another Crowley? He had dismissed the idea of it being an alternative version of himself, seeing as everything else here was so different. But a possible ally? He was presuming this 'Crowley' was a demon. Maybe he would get word to him somehow. One Crowley helping out another.

He almost laughed at that last thought but the sound of footsteps outside the door silenced him. He turned towards it, straightening his posture and holding his head high. He would not let these peasants see any weakness in him.

Then it opened, revealing the same two demons from earlier. 

"Hello boys" he smiled, looking at each of them in turn. "Is it time for my massage?"

The two demons shared a baffled looked before stepping into the room. Crowley held his ground.

"Lord Beelzebub will see you now" one of them spoke.

Crowley straightened further. Beelzebub. A prince of hell. He felt his mouth go dry. In his own world he would do anything he possibly could to avoid a prince. They were deadly and bad tempered and probably one of the only things to strike genuine fear into Crowley's shrivelled heart. 

"Come on!" Snapped one of the demons impatiently. "Lord Beelzebub does not like to be kept waiting!"

He gave them another sly grin, walking towards the door and quirking a brow at them until they stepped out of his way. They did not grab him this time, maybe because they saw what he had done to Hastur or maybe not. Either way Crowley was pleased about it and held his head high as he walked the halls. One of the demons kept close on his heels whilst the other led the way.

The longer they walked the darker the halls got. The damned souls that had been wandering seemingly with no direction had moved to press against the walls as Crowley and his captures passed. Admittedly the show of horror on their faces made Crowley feel nervous and excited all at the same time and he reveled in the sensations.

They finally stopped in front of a large rotten looking door and Crowley did not miss the fearful look that the two demons gave each other before the one leading stepped forward and tapped on the wood. Barely a second went by before the door was being wrenched open and Hastur came into view. His pale top lip tipped up into a silent snarl when his black eyes landed on Crowley.

"What took you so long?!" He snarled at the closest demon. The demon opened his mouth trying to splutter and excuse when Hatsur cut him off. "Shut up! I will take it from here"

Hastur stepped forwards, taking Crowley by the elbow and dragging him inside. The heavy door slamming shut the moment Crowley crossed the fresh hold. Crowey tried pulling his arm form Hatur's grip but the dukes hand only tightened to Crowley's annoyance.

"Oi, watch the suit!" He snapped.

The room was dank and dimly lit, chairs flanked the walls leading to the center of the room where a tattered throne sat. 

Crowley noticed that some of the chairs against the walls were occupied by stern looking demons of all shapes and sizes, each one looking at him with unreadable expressions. He made sure to keep his head high, deciding to focus on the being who sat sprawled across the throne. 

Hastur roughly shoved Crowley from behind causing the King of hell to stumble and land on his knees with a huff of breath. Crowley grit his teeth, looking up at the being in the throne.

Beelzebub sat with their legs dangling over one arm of the throne. They were picking at their nails with disinterest and hadn't looked up once since Crowley had entered the room. 

A smirk tugged at Crowley's lips yet again as he took in the prince's appearance, eyes catching on the fishnet socks that peaked out from their shoes. He could not see their face properly at first not until Hastur cleared his throat and Beelzebub turned in their throne, a look of bored impatience on their sore sodden face. 

The moment they leant forward in their seat was the moment Crowley noticed the flies buzzing hungrily around Beelzebub's head and he let out a snort.

Beelzebubs face went from bored to annoyed when the noise hit their ears. Their cold blue eyes stopping any chortle Crowley may have made. The iciness of them making him swallow.

"What iz thiz Haztur?" They asked, giving Crowley a wrinkled nose look.

"An intruder my lord" Hastur explained gruffly. "I found him in my office riffling through my files. When I approached him he threw me against the wall! I demand consequences!"

Beelzebub listened, the boredom on their face only seeming to grow the longer Hastur went on. When he had finished they set their cold eyes on Crowley once more, seemingly giving him the once over.

"He threw  _ you _ Haztur? You must be getting ruzty" they finally said, a grin appearing as Haster bristled.

"I was caught off guard!" He snapped.

He was about to protest further when Beelzebub shot him a look that told him he better not and he shut his mouth with a click.

"What'z your name?" They asked, addressing Crowley now.

"Crowley" he answered, still on his knees. 

"Crowley?" Beelzebub sat forward in their throne. "Like Crowley"

"No.  **_Crowley_ ** " he said again, putting extra tension in the right pronunciation.

Beelzebub looked at Hastur raising a brow and Hastur shrugged from behind Crowley.

"There is only one Crowley here" Beelzebub said, leaning back a little in their throne. "I don't know who you are or what you're playing at but I dont have the patience for these games. Take him away, put him in a cell and leave him there"

"Wait!" Crowley said, jumping to his feet. Hastur made a move to push him back to his knees but Beelzebub raised their hand to stop him. "I know your Crowley" he lied. "If you speak with him I'm sure he will vouch for me. I'm not from this place. I'm from a different world with a different hell that  **_I_ ** am king of"

"You? King of hell?" Beelzebub asked, making direct eye contact with him.

"Yes!" He replied, his hands waving around in front of himself in exasperation.

A smile cracked the prince's face then, turning to a full grin as they began to chuckle. The rest of the demons in the room seemed to grow uncomfortable at the sound, giving each other secret questioning looks. Beelzebub only stopped laughing when they saw Crowley's face held no humour.

"You're serious?" They asked and Crowley nodded.

"You can't be telling me you believe this nonsense. He is lying! This is a joke!" Yelled Hastur.

"I don't joke" said Crowley, shooting Hastur a glare.

Crowley took a step towards the throne and dipped his head low to show respect, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, for him this was humiliating.

"Lord. Honestly, I don't come from here. I dont belong here. I was pulled into this world by a curse. If you just let me go I will leave and you will never hear from me again" he explained, trying to sound as sincere as he could manage.

Beelzebub seemed to consider this for a moment, cupping their chin with their hand as if in thought. Crowley dared to take a glimpse at the prince. At that moment Beelzebub began to shake their head, their face becoming sour.

"Such nonsense. Another world? Ridiculous" they stood from their throne, looking down at Crowley from where they stood. "Take him away. I do not want to hear any more of this. He can be a snack for the hell hounds" 

Crowley's eyes widened in panic at the words as Beelzebub began to descend the steps, passing Crowley and stopping in front of Hastur.

"A word Duke Haztur" they said in a grim tone which held the promise of punishment for Hastur wasting their time. Three demons began to approach Crowley then and the king stepped back. Mind reeling.

"WAIT" he practically screamed as one grabbed hold of his arm.

The shout caused Beelzebub to pause halfway towards the door, looking back over their shoulder at him.

"I didn't come alone" he said after taking a few breaths to calm himself.

Beelzebub raised a brow at that, turning fully to look at him once more.

"And?" They asked.

"There is a hunter and an angel from my world" he explained, thinking his best hope out of the brothers would definitely be Dean. "If you find them they can prove to you that we aren't from here" he lied again.

Beelzebub looked at Hatur whose face had become pinched at the information. The idea of an angel from another world piquing their interest. They let out a wary sigh before turning their back once more.

"Find the angel he speaks of" they said to Hastur as they began to walk away once more. "And put  _ him _ somewhere where I don't have to look at him"

Crowley let out a breath of relief as Beelzebub disappeared through the large door. Hastur glared at him, seemingly very unhappy with the turn of events. 

As he was led out the door and back down the hall all he could think was 'I can't believe I am counting on Dean bloody Winchester and his pet angel'. Then he was pushed into darkness again and all he could do was wait.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have am enjoying writing Beelzebub and Crowley so you can look forward to more interaction between those two :)


	10. The gavotte

Crowley had been the one to drive the Bentley back to the bookshop. One trip with someone else driving his precious was enough for a lifetime. Dean had become quiet since their conversation in the plant nursery and sat looking out the window with a pile of books in his lap.

Crowley didn't try to coax the hunter into talking. Happy that he had done his job enough to get Dean thinking along the right tracks. The demon just hoped that they could get Cas and Dean home in the end.

When he pulled the Bentley up outside the shop Dean offered him a brief smile before jumping out. Crowley followed suit but frowned when the sound of music hit his ears.

"Is that coming from the shop?" He asked, looking over the hood of the Bentley at Dean.

Dean shared his confused look as they both hurried inside, almost tripping over each other as they climbed the steps to the door.

The music only grew louder as they opened the door and stepped inside. Neither angel was in sight at first and Dean's eyes settled on the very old vinyl player pushing the classical music out into the air. 

They heard laughter then and it caused Dean to pause. Cas was laughing? He racked his brain to try and remember if he had ever heard that sound before. He hadn't and the thought got his feet moving before he could think twice about it.

He was definitely not expecting to see Castiel and Aziraphale linked at the elbows and spinning around in some kind of dance. Both angels were pink in the cheeks and laughing merily and that's when Dean noticed the several empty bottles of wine littering the reading table that had been pushed against the wall to make room for them.

Crowley came to stand beside him as they watched the pair dance. Dean looked over at Crowley who was shaking his head in obvious amusement.

"I should have known Aziraphale would use any excuse to break out the gavotte" he said through a chuckle. 

"The what?" Dean asked.

"Dean!" Castiel's voice interrupted any answer Crowley was about to give. "Your back!" 

Cas released Aziraphale's elbow, almost stumbling over as he broke off mid spin. Dean was rooted in place as Cas swayed over to him, stopping just in front of him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Cas.. are you.. drunk?" Dean asked slowly, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Thoroughly" he giggled and Dean could not help but smile in response.

"We got the book's angel" said Crowley, stepping around Cas and Dean to get a better look at Aziraphale.

The second Crowley was in reach Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pulling him into a kiss. When he pulled away Crowley was red and almost looked drunk himself.

"Don't worry about the books for now dear" the angel slurred. "We are having fun! We can carry on our research tomorrow"

"Whatever you want angel" the demon replied with love sick eyes.

Castiel took the books from Dean's hand and put them amongst the empty wine bottles on the table. When he came back to Dean he grabbed the hunters elbow and began dragging him to the center of the room.

"Cas what are you doing?!" He practically yelped as Cas manhandled him along.

"Aziraphale has taught me a dance," he explained, before shrugging off his trenchcoat. "I would like for you to learn it with me"

Dean's mouth became dry for two reasons. The first being that he did not dance, he could, but it didn't mean he wanted to. The second was the fact that after Cas had thrown his coat over a chair his suit jacket had followed along with his tie leaving him in just his crumpled white shirt and trousers. He had even lost the boots.

"It's very easy!" Chirped Aziraphale as he pulled Crowley over beside the pair, ignoring Crowley's objections. "I taught Crowley in less than an hour"

"Angel.. c'mon he doesn't want to do this" Crowley whined, though he was smiling.

"Just follow our lead" Aziraphale said, ignoring Crowley. "Castiel is already very good at it"

With a click of Aziraphale's fingers the melody began again and he began to twirl with Crowley, kicking his legs out in front ot him. Dean was rooted to the spot as he watched their hosts dance but he was pulled out of it by Cas linking their arms at the elbow. Dean looked at the raven haired angel with pleading eyes but Cas just smiled and started to spin.

Dean almost tripped over his feet several times but as the dance went on he began to get the general idea. Before long they were all in time together and Crowley and Dean were now laughing along with the two angels.

It was a nice change to see Cas happy and although Dean found the whole experience embarrassing he did not say so, too glad to see his friend smiling to ruin the moment. 

"Now this is my favourite part!" Aziraphale said loudly so he could be heard above the music. "This dance is ended with a kiss"

"A what?!" Spluttered Dean coming to a complete stop.

He looked over to Aziraphale and Crowley as the music began to drift to an end. The demon spun once more with the angel before they stopped, facing one another, they both leant forward and kissed on the mouth. Dean's eye became as wide as tea plates as he turned his gaze back to Castiel who was standing still now and looking at him expectantly.

"Er.." was all Dean could manage as blue and green met and held.

"Dean.." Cas whispered, his eyes also wide.

Dean looked over his shoulder to see that Aziraphale and Crowley's peck had become a little heated. His cheeks began to get hot. When he turned back to look at Cas he was surprised to see he was gone.

"Cas!" Dean called out as the song ended.

Aziraphale and Crowley separated at the sound of Dean's loud call, looking at each other with a worried expression.

"Oh dear.." murmerd Aziraphale who looked rather guilty.

Dean paid no attention to the pair as he walked back towards the front of the shop. After checking the door he found it still locked which meant Cas was still in the building. 

"Cas?" He called again, turning to run his eyes along the bookshelves. 

A thud from above caused him to look up. He spotted the spiral staircase leading to the first floor and hurried over to it. Once he reached the first step it was as if he was struck by a wall of anxiety. He let out a shaky breath and very slowly began to climb the stairs. 

Once up them he could not help but marvel at the bookcases. If the books on the ground floor were old these were damn near ancient. He ran his fingers over the dusty surfaces as he made his way along the isles. It was only when he rounded the corner did he finally find Castiel.

Two plush armchairs were pushed against the back wall facing one another with a small table in between. Castiel sat in one, his elbows on his thighs and his face in his hands. Dean hesitated, he could not see Castiel's face but judging by the form of his body he was upset.

"Cas.." he said, much more quieter now that Castiel was in his sights.

The angel looked up instantly and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Castiel's eyes were red and puffy, there was no evidence of tears but Dean had held in his emotions enough to know Cas had been holding some back. He instantly felt shitty, thinking that his reaction to the end of the dance was the reason for his friend's distress.

"You okay buddy?" He asked gently as he took slow steps towards Cas.

"I'm sorry Dean" Cas said.

Dean noticed his voice was slurred and wondered just how much wine him and Aziraphale had consumed to get Castiel in this state. He lowered himself to the chair opposite Castiel, his knees bumping against the angels, though Cas didn't seem to notice, eyes wide and pleading after his apology.

"What are you sorry for?"

"G-getting us into this situation. Getting us stuck here" Castiel stuttered, looking back down at his feet.

Dean felt guilt punch into his stomach. He had blamed this on Cas and when Castiel had tried to explain he had ignored him and lashed out with his words as he always did.

"Hey it's alright" he said softly, leaning forward to try and catch Castiel's eyes with his own. "It wasn't your fault. None of this was. Its just some real bad luck" 

Cas looked up at him then, his brows pulled tightly together. Dean leant back a little at the intensity of that blue stare but he did not look away, wanting his friend to know he did not blame him.

"I should still apologise" Castiel finally said. "For walking out on you at dinner" 

Dean almost laughed but he managed to reel it in. He could tell by Castiel's face that his laughter would not be received well.

"C'mon Cas! Don't worry about it" he replied.

He had begun to lean towards the angel again as he subconsciously does. As if Castiel had a gravitational pull that Dean always got pulled into, most the time without even noticing.

"And about the dance.." Cas mumbled, his eye's finding his feet again.

Dean swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"What about the dance?" He asked, his voice becoming quiet.

"Aziraphale insisted that I have a drink with him" Cas slurred, looking back up at Dean. "I shouldn't have, I know. I just felt so hopeless" 

Dean felt the familiar painful stab in his chest at Castiel's words. Guilt and fear squeezed at his heart. Hopeless. Cas felt hopeless and as always I wasn't there when he needed me.

"I was having fun.." Castiel continued, not noticing how tense Dean had become. "I did not realise it ended with a kiss.. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

Dean blinked at that. 

"I wasn't uncomfortable" he lied, though it wasn't necessarily a lie. He had been shocked, yes, but uncomfortable, no.

"You weren't?" Cas asked shyly.

He was looking directly at Dean now. His crystalline eye's sparkling in the dim light of the bookshop, his cheeks dusted pink from too much wine. Dean exhaled through his nose as his eyes yet again found Castiel's lips, they were parted slightly as if ready to speak again and chapped.. always chapped. Dean licked his own lips out of habit before finding his words again.

"No I wasn't" he finally managed.

"But you hesitated" Cas said bluntly and Dean felt his ears growing hot.

"Well. You ran away!" Dean shot back, unable to not become defensive by Castiel's blunt words. Leaning further forward in his seat.

"I was giving you space" Cas replied.

The angel had also moved forward, his knees knocking against the hunter's again but this time neither noticed, eye's glued to each others.

"Maybe I don't need space" Dean said, his hand finding the arm of Castiel's chair to steady himself.

Downstairs the phone had begun to ring but Cas and Dean didn't really hear it.

"So you would like to finish the dance?" Castiel asked, his voice no longer slurred.

Whatever spell that seemed to have been cast upon them sobering the angel up instantly. He placed his hand on top of Dean's. Dean just nodded his reply he did not trust his voice at that moment, the weight of Castiel's hand on his own short circuiting his brain. 

His brain had no chance to reset either as Cas brought his other hand up and placed it on the side of Dean's face, cupping his cheek. For a moment Castiel's eyes became unsure so Dean did the only thing his brain would allow and laced his fingers with Castiel's hand that was on top of him. It seemed to have the desired effect as the angels pupils seemed to double in size. 

Castiel brought himself further into Dean's space, lifting out of the chair so he was practically crouching in front of Dean. Dean stopped breathing all together when he felt Cas' nose brush his. He blinked when he felt Castiel's hand travel from his cheek to the back of his neck, gently pulling him forward until there was no more than a centimeter of space between their faces. All it would take was one of them to purse their lips and they would be connected.

Castiel seemed unwilling to move any closer. Looking directly into Dean's eyes as if daring him to make the next move. For a moment Dean didn't move, frozen in place with Castiel's hand on the back of his neck and their fingers entwined. He closed his eyes stealing his nerves and-

"Dean? Castiel?" 

Castiel released Dean so quickly he almost fell forward out of his chair. The bubble they had been hidden in popping almost audibly. Dean blinked and Castiel was sitting back in his chair again, hands pulled free from his own. Dean managed to right himself just as Aziraphale rounded the bookcase.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Aziraphale said, and he really did look sorry. "Did I interrupt something?"

Dean looked from Aziraphale to Cas. Castiel was looking at the fair haired angel. Dean cleared his throat feeling a little rattled and unable to speak. Castiel shot the hunter a quick glance sensing Dean's flustered "It's alright" Castiel said, his voice steady. "What is it Aziraphale?" 

"Ah yes. Sorry" he apologised again before looking from Castiel to Dean. "I just had a call from a friend of mine and I have news" 

Dean just continued to stare at Castiel until the angel turned his gaze on the hunter and cocked a brow with a smirk. The look was so unlike Cas that it seemed to pull Dean out of his daze and he finally looked at Aziraphale. 

"Er.. news?" He asked, leaning back in his chair and trying to ignore the ridiculous rate for his heart.

"Yes. It's your brother" Aziraphale started.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, both their eyes widening. Dean was on his feet stepping away from the chairs, his moment with Castiel forgotten.

"Sam? What about him?" He asked, his voice becoming loud.

"Well it appears that he is here. In our world" Aziraphale explained. Dean was right in front of him now, a fearful look in his green eyes. "Do not worry dear boy" Aziraphale said, placing a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. "He is safe and he will be here shortly"

Dean's heart was racing, his chest heaving. Sam was here? How? Why? All these questions and he couldn't get an answer to them soon enough.

Aziraphale gave the hunter a soft smile, squeezing his shoulder once more before stepping out of Dean's space. 

"I will wait for you both downstairs, he should be here within an hour" the angel said, giving Castiel a smile over Dean's shoulder before turning and leaving the pair alone.

Dean stood where Aziraphale had left him, his flustered mind trying to catch up with the new information. Castiel stepped up beside Dean, bringing the hunter back to earth. Dean looked at Castiel, the moment they just shared trying to fight back into his attention over the news of his brother.

"We should go down" said Cas quietly, holding Dean's gaze.

"Cas.." Dean started but Castiel shook his head to quiet him.

"Later. We have more important matters to deal with now. Like how Sam came to be in this world" Castiel said, beginning to head for the staircase.

Dean followed slowly. Watching the back of Castiel's head as he disappeared down the sprial stairs. 

Yeah, thought Dean with a huff of breath. Bigger things to deal with. Though in all honesty Dean didn't think anything trumped the moment that had shared moments ago on the comfy chairs at the back of the first floor. The close proximity of his angel friend, the way it had made him feel. 

He gently places his fingers to his lips before hurrying down the stairs to join the others for his brother's arrival.

  
  



	11. The reunion

"I don't think I'm going to fit" Sam said skeptically as he stared at the blue three wheeled vehicle in front of him.

"You might" replied Newt as he ran around to the passenger side of the car.

He opened the door and pushed the seat back as far as it would go which in Sam's opinion was not far enough. Newt gave him a shrug once he was standing straight again and Sam gave him a forced smile.

Anathema had called her friend about half an hour ago to confirm her theory. Dean and Castiel were in London with a man named Aziraphale who Anathema had assured Sam was a good man. Sam had been relieved to know Cas and Dean were safe but had been incredibly anxious to get to them as soon as possible.

Newton had offered to drive him there once he was done tidying the kitchen and Sam had thanked him for it. Until he saw the car. He wasn't only afraid he wouldn't fit he was also quite sure that the thing would tip over if they turned a corner too fast. Though Newton had insisted that his beloved car, which he called Dick Turpin, was perfectly safe. He even went as far as telling Sam that he had only ever had one accident in it and it was due to tunneling tibetans. 

Sam had to remember to ask about the name of the car and the tibetans on the way to London.

Anathema made her way out of the cottage to stand beside Sam as he watched Newton fiddle with the car some more. He looked over at her offering her a smile which she returned back instantly.

"Listen," Sam said, turning to look at her fully. "I wanted to say thankyou. For everything"

"You don't have to thank me Sam" she said, shaking her head. 

"Oh I really do. If it weren't for you who knows how long it would have taken me to find my brother" he pushed, wanting her to know how much she had helped. 

"It's fate Sam, I doubt either of us had any choice in the matter. One way or another you would have found your way to my door" she explained, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Well either way.. thankyou" he replied, looking down at her with fond eyes.

He liked Anathema, she was confident and kind and always got straight to the point. He was glad he had found her whether fate had anything to do with it or not. He was overcome suddenly with a feeling of sadness, knowing that he would probably never see her again.

"Don't look so down, Sam" she said as if reading his thoughts and for a brief moment Sam wandered if she actually could. "You will have  Dean and Cas back soon and I'm sure you will be home before you know it"

Newton came over to join them, whatever he was doing with his car now complete. 

"Ready to go agent?" He asked.

"Er.. yeah" he nodded towards Newt. He looked back at Anathema, preparing to say his thanks again.

She stepped into his space and threw her arms around his middle in a tight embrace. Sam returned the hug, his large arms almost smothering her small form.

"Good luck Sam" she said once she stepped out of the hug. "Say hello to Antony and Zira for me" 

Sam nodded that he would and turned away following Newton to the car. He walked around to the passenger side, glancing back over at Anathema over the roof of the car. She gave them both a wave that they both returned before climbing into Dick Turpin. Even with the seat pushed all the way back Sam still found his knees pushed almost uncomfortably into his chest.

Newt frowned, looking at Sam's awkward position but Sam just laughed and told the man it was fine. With that Newt started the engine and the car pulled away from Jasmine cottage. Sam turned as far as he could in his seat to look through the back window, watching as Anathema drifted into the distance until they rounded a corner and she was gone.

"So Agent! What's in London?" Newt asked.

Sam looked over at the man beside him deciding that he did not want to lie to him any more. He had welcomed Sam into his home, cooked for him and was now driving him to his brother. Sam owed him the truth if nothing else.

"Newton. I'm not F.B.I" he said, watching Newts face and waiting for the inevitable anger that he was sure would come.

"Oh" was all Newt said, no anger showing on his features. The only sign of any change, was the slight frown that appeared due to disappointment.

It was at that moment that Sam realized that Newton had already known.

"You knew?" Asked Sam, a little surprised.

"Yeah I knew. Though I was hoping that you were. It would have been really cool having an F.B.I agent for dinner" admitted Newt, giving Sam a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner" replied Sam, looking out the window to hide his guilt.

"It's alright. Anathema obviously wanted me to stay oblivious and I'm quite good at acting that way" Newt said. "But she knows that I know what's going on a lot of the time. I knew about her dreams when she started having them. It did have me worried"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well we met in er.. odd circumstances" Newt began. "I was working as a witch hunter and you must know by now that she is a witch. Regardless, I fell in love with her and when the end of the world was stopped-"

"End of the world?" Sam cut in.

"Yeah. Well I'm pretty sure anyway. My memories from that day are a little blurry" said Newt with a frown. "But after she wanted to let go of her families prophecies and move on and make something of her own for her future"

Sam sat and listened, feelings of understanding sprang to his chest. He had wanted that to, a long time ago but things never quite work out how you expect them too.

"And she did!" Newt continued. "We got married, she opened a job in the village for the occult. We are happy" 

"That's good" smiled Sam, thinking that they both deserved it.

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Sam watched the english countryside fly past the window, lost in thoughts of his past and his brother.

"So.. if you're not F.B.I what are you then?"

"Well.." Sam bit down on his tongue, his first instinct to lie but he did not want to lie here. "I'm a hunter. I hunt monsters. Kinda like you?" 

"Like me?" Squeaked Newt.

"You said you were a witch hunter?" Reminded Sam.

"Oh haha! I was. But I wasn't a very good one. The only witch I ever found I married" Newt said through a laugh.

Sam could not help but chuckle along with Newt at that statement before they both fell quiet again.

"That's much cooler though" said Newt suddenly.

"What is?"

"Being a monster hunter" grinned Newt. "That's so much cooler than being F.B.I"

Sam laughed heartily at that, his head falling back against the headrest as he did. Newt watched him out of the corner of his eye, smiling but also a little confused by Sam's outburst.

This guy had no idea, thought Sam as he wiped at his eyes. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while and he was grateful for it. He looked over at Newton as the man pushed his glasses up his nose while watching the road ahead. That's when Sam remembered something.

"So Newt," he said, bringing Newt's gaze to him. "Why is your car called Dick Turpin?"

The look of excited happiness that crossed Newts face had Sam smiling all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour and lots of conversation later, the countryside was gone from Sam's window replaced with huge buildings and busy people. 

By the time they had made it off the M25 they had shared enough with each other that Sam felt he had made another friend he was going to miss when he left this place. Newton had told him about his bad luck with technology, about the day he met Sargent Shadwell and also the day he met Anathema. He told Sam about the aliens he had seen and explained in more detail about what he had meant by tunneling tibetans.

In return Sam had told Newt about Dean and how they had grown up on the road together. He told him about Castiel, though he held back the information about him being an angel. He told him about the bunker that they all called home, which Newt found very interesting.

Before long Duck Turpin was being pulled up outside the bookshop in Soho. Sam peered through the window at the quirky looking building.

"That's it?" He asked, his eyes drifting over the old writing above the door.

"Yep. Mr Fells bookshop. It's really awesome inside" beamed Newt. 

Sam pulled his eyes away to look back at Newt. 

"Thankyou Newton. I really appreciate what you have done for me" he said as Newton became flustered at his words.

"That's alright agen- I mean Sam," Newton said with a shy smile. "Say hello to Mr Fell for me. And to your brother and Castiel"

"I will," said Sam, opening the car door. "Thankyou, again"

He climbed out, stepping onto the curb and watching as Dick Turpin pulled away, Newt giving him a farewell honk as he pulled around the corner and out of sight. 

Sam turned to the shop then, taking a deep breath as he took the two shallow steps to the door. He raised his hand to knock but his fist never made contact as the door was pulled open. 

"Ah! You must be Sam" 

Sam blinked at the man in front of him. He must be real tired because this guy was dressed like he had just stepped out of a forties novel. 

"Er.. yeah.." he said slowly. 

"I'm so glad you're here. Dean has been waiting for you. I'm Azirap-"

"Sammy?!" 

Dean's voice cut Aziraphale off from further back in the shop. Sam could hear heavy, rushed footsteps before the door was being pulled fully open, Dean coming into view. 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, stepping forward and pulling his brother into a tight embrace.

They held on for a moment, both finding comfort in each other's presence. Dean was the first to pull away, clamping his hand into Sam's shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. The smile slowly faded and Dean's grip became a little tighter as his face took on a more serious emotion.

"What are you doing here Sammy?" 

"That's a long story.." Sam began but was stopped by Aziraphale clearing his throat.

"Perhaps we should take this conversation inside" the angel said.

Dean looked over at Aziraphale before letting go of Sam's shoulder with a nod.

"Yeah" he said, stepping out of the way so Sam could step inside.

Aziraphale shut the door behind him, clicking the lock into place.

"Sam. This is Aziraphale" 

Sam looked at the fair haired angel. Aziraphale smiled back, stepping forward and offering Sam his hand to shake.

"It's so lovely to meet you Sam" 

"Yeah.. hi" Sam replied, taking Aziraphale's hand in a firm grip.

Aziraphale returned the strength to the shake. 

"So this is Sam?" Came Crowley's voice.

The red haired demon strutted over to the little gathering by the door just as Aziraphale released Sam's hand.

"I'm Crowley" he smiled, offering his own hand.

Sam hesitated for a moment, looking over at Dean.

"Crowley?" He asked.

"No relation" smirked Dean.

Crowley's arm was still outstretched. Seeing no worry in his brother's face he took the demon's hand and shook it. 

"Where's Cas?" Sam asked once he had let go, looking past Dean's head into the bookshop.

Dean followed Sam's gaze, his green eye's seeking out their trenchcoated angel.

"He was just here.." mumbled Dean, doing a full circle.

"I will go find him" offered Crowley, giving Aziraphale's arm a squeeze before walking off to start his search.

Aziraphale led Sam and Dean further into the shop to their makeshift research area of the last two days.

"So man how did you get here?" Dean asked again.

"Crowley.." Sam replied, his eyes running over the piles of books on the table.

"Crowley!?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yeah.. he er.. he found the book and called me. I went to meet him and one thing led to another and here I am" Sam explained, turning back to look at his brother and Aziraphale.

"And where is he now? Please don't tell me he is here" groaned Dean.

Aziraphale was listening quietly, looking from one brother to the other as they spoke. 

"He is"

"Where?" 

"I don't know!" Sam said through a sigh, clearly as aggravated as Dean was becoming.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dean snapped.

"It means I do not know Dean. He disappeared soon after we got here. What do you want me to say? It's Crowley" Sam threw back.

"Who is this Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, speaking for the first time since their introduction.

Sam and Dean looked over at him, both having forgotten he was there. 

"He's the king of hell" Dean replied.

"Oh dear" said Aziraphale, his face becoming fearful. "That does not strike me as a good thing"

"It's not" Sam and Dean both said in unison.

They all turned when Crowley strode back into the room, the sunglasses on his face barely covering the look of concern on his face.

"Dear? What's wrong?" Aziraphale asked, reading his demon's expression in an instant.

"It's Cas.." Crowley said, looking from Aziraphale to Dean. "He's gone"

  
  



	12. The prisoner

"What do you mean he's gone?!"

Dean's heart had picked up at an alarming speed. He has been so happy to see his brother he had completely forgotten about Castiel. He felt a mixture of emotions in that instant. Confusion, shock, fear. He was surprised by the fear, feeling it's icy tendrils crawl up his spine.

"I looked all over the shop!" replied Crowley, growing anxious at Dean's reaction.

"He was only here a moment ago" Aziraphale spoke. 

They all looked at one another then.

"Maybe he just went out?" Offered Sam, trying to calm Dean who was now beginning to search the bookshop again.

"Without his coat and shoes Sam!?" Dean shot back, throwing his arms towards the chair where Castiel's trenchcoat still sat.

"I dunno Dean. It's Cas! He's an angel he doesn't really need shoes" Sam tried, though his own feelings of worry were starting to grow.

Sam knew as well as Dean that Castiel did not go anywhere without his trenchcoat. The shoes were one thing but never the coat. 

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Sam asked his brother.

"He was heading towards the kitchen just before you arrived," Aziraphale answered before Dean's panicked mind could muster a reply. "Did you check the kitchen dear?" 

Aziraphale had directed the question at Crowley and the demon looked instantly guilty.

"Ngk no. But he doesn't consume anything, angel. I didn't think he would be in there" the demon replied, already turning towards the kitchen.

Aziraphale gave an impatient sigh at Crowley's carelessness. Dean was on the demon's tail as he entered the kitchen. His hopes of finding Cas in there just confused by some kitchen appliance vanished when they found the room empty.

"Damn it!" Dean said through gritted teeth. 

He walked further into the small room, his eyes darting around.. Surveying the room as if it were a crime scene, his hunters instincts kicking in. His eyes caught something on the floor near the back door and Dean crouched to investigate. By this time Sam and Aziraphale had also made it to the kitchen, the room becoming quickly over crowded.

Crowley had not moved a muscle since entering the room, Dean had been too preoccupied to notice but Aziraphale did not miss it. Sam however was looking at his brother who was lifting from his crouch, holding his hand up to eye level.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked.

"Blood.." Dean said, staring at his fingers. His eyes unable to pull away from the crimson smear across his finger pads.

"Crowley dear whats wrong?"

Sam and Dean looked over at the couple at that moment. Aziraphale had his hand on Crowley's shoulder and the demon slowly turned to the angel.

"Can you not smell that angel?" He asked, the sunglasses doing nothing to hide the fear in his eyes.

Aziraphale sniffed the air, his nose wrinkling when whatever Crowley was picking up the angel smelt too. 

"Is that?" The angel asked, the terror that crossed his face making the brothers share a worried look.

"It's hell" Crowley said, his hand reaching out to find the angels. "I can smell it. A demon had been here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around the same time that Castiel had been discovered missing, Crowley, king of hell had an unexpected visitor to his cell. 

He had pretty much been daydreaming, sitting on the wire bed frame which held no mattress, staring into space at the spot above the door when it had been pulled open. Crowley had to blink a few times to bring his eyes back to focus and when they did they found the petit form of Beelzebub.

"Lord Beelzebub" greeted Crowley, standing from where he sat. "What brings you to such a lovely place?"

Beelzebub did not answer his sarcastic question, instead seemingly ignoring him completely as they stepped into the room. The door swung shut behind them and Crowley could hear the lock clicking back into place. 

Beelzebub looked around the room, a look of pure disgust meeting their features before their icy eyes settled on the king of hell.

"Tell me about your hell" they said, holding their hands together in front of them and tilting their head slightly.

The posture reminded Crowley of Castiel and he thought against the urge to smile.

"So now you believe me? What changed your mind?" Crowley asked.

"I knew the whole time that you were telling the truth" replied Beelzebub calmly. "I felt that it was better that my subjects didn't learn of alternative realities. I do not think their small minds would be able to grasp the concept"

"But  _ you _ know about them?

"Of courze I do!" They said matter of fact. "I know a lot more than most. You do not become Prince for nothing"

"I understand that completely," said Crowley nodding his head in understanding.

"I doubt you do" they replied, staring at Crowley with an unreadable expression.

Crowley bit his tongue, offering a smile that did not quite meet his eyes.

"How did zomeone like you become king?" They asked, making no more moves into the room.

"Wrong place, right time. A lot of lying, bribing and manipulating" he said as it were nothing. "You must know what that's like?"

"No. I waz given the crown" Beelzebub replied, a slight frown gracing their features.

"Just like that?" 

"Yez. After the fall. It waz a zick joke on my superiors side" they explained.

"The fall?" Crowley asked, slightly confused.

Beelzebub's frown just deepened as they stared at Crowley.

"Come now darling. Don't be shy" he grinned, taking a step towards them.

"I am not shy!" They growled, their posture becoming stiff.

"You want answers from me. I only see it as fair if you share with me also. Do you not agree?" He asked, turning slightly to slowly walk along the length of the wall.

"I do not need to listen to thiz!" They snapped back, hand reaching behind them for the door. 

"Then why come in the first place?" Crowley asked, pacing back the way he came. "Could it be that I piqued your interest?"

They looked at him then, their face full of impatience but they did not deny his accusation.

Crowley, watched the Prince. He had seen it in their face the first time he saw them. They were bored, and deathly so.

"Could it be that my turning up is the most interesting thing to happen to you in the longest of times?" 

Irritation crossed their face then at his words and they pulled their hand away from the door to glare at him fully.

"You are quite full of yourself aren't you?" They commented.

"Oh sweetheart you have no idea" he grinned, giving them a wink.

If Crowley was not mistaken a small smile began to tug at the princes lips and Crowley knew he was finally getting somewhere.

"So you would like to know about my kingdom" he stated, stopping his pacing to look at them directly.

Beelzebub began to reply but stopped abruptly when a rapid knock came at the cell door. The prince rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"What iz it!?" They groaned.

"Duke Hastur has returned back with the angel my Lord" a voice replied from the other side of the door.

Castiel? Crowley's eyes had doubled in size at that information. Beelzebub looked over at him seeing the look on the king's face. They studied him for a moment, then turned their back on him completely and pulled the door open.

"Wait!" He called after Beelzebub stepped through the doorway. "Can I speak with him?"

Beelzebub gave him a sly grin, a grin that caused Crowley's mouth to become all the more dry. They never replied, instead pushing the door closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had opened his eyes to blackness. It took him only a moment to realise there was a bag over his head. A feeling he had experienced before. He could feel hand's clutching his arms but when he tried to pull away he was giving a quick and hard hit to his stomach which made him buckle over and cry out.

He had been in the bookshop he remembered. Sam was on his way. He had heard the sound of a car pulling up and watched as Aziraphale had stood from his seat in excitement. He stood himself to join the other angel in greeting the younger Winchester when he had heard a sound from the kitchen.

He had gone to investigate without telling the others. Thinking there would be no danger in the safehold of the bookshop. When he had reached the room he had seen that the backdoor was ajar, he had walked over to it, peering through the pane of glass and seeing nothing. He had shut it with a click and that was when something had struck his head and he had fallen into darkness.

That's how he had woken up here, bound and blinded and being dragged by at least two beings. Castiel had decided quickly these beings were not at all mortals, he may not be as strong as he used to be but he could still hold his own against humans.

He was dragged for a few more minutes before the hands let him go and he fell to the floor with a thud, unable to right himself due to his hands being bound behind his back.

"Go and tell Beelzebub that we are back with the angel" he heard a rough voice say.

He listened to the hurried footsteps of someone leaving before it fell silent again. He could sense at least two other presences in the room with him.

"What do you want?" He asked, the bag muffling his speech.

"Shut it angel!" Spat the same voice from before.

"Please. If heaven sent you I-"

"Heaven did not send us" the voice cut him off. "Actually, quite the opposite"

Hell? This was hell?

Castiel's mind spun for a second as he had to remind himself this was not Crowley's hell. This was a hell run by beings he had never met and had no idea what they were capable of.

He heard footsteps again then, the same hurried set as before but this time they were accompanied by a much more steady and slower set.

"Lord Beelzebub" greeted the rough voice as the footfalls stopped a little behind Castiel.

Beelzebub did not reply. Their cold blue eyes settling on the kneeling angel in the center of the room. Annoyance seemed to grace their features when they noticed the bounds around his wrists and the bag on his head.

"Iz there a reazon for the bag?" Beelzebub asked, walking so that they stood in front of Castiel.

"Just taking precautions" replied Hastur.

"Take the bag off" ordered Beelzebub.

One of the demons that had dragged Castiel in quickly moved to the kneeling angel, grabbing a fistful of bag and ripping it off, taking a few strands of the angel's hair with it.

Oceanic blue met ice as Castiel glared up at the prince before him.

"Whatz your name angel?" Beelzebub asked.

"Castiel" he rasped out.

Castiel let his eyes drift around the room. As well as Beelzebub there were at least three other beings in the room. Demons.

"I heard you were from another world" Beelzebub said, cold eyes running down his kneeling form.

"Why would that matter to you?" Asked Castiel, locking eyes on the prince.

"I heard there were others with you?" They asked, ignoring the angel's question.

That's when the first spikes of fear clawed at Castiel's chest. It was one thing them knowing about him, he could deal with that but if they knew of Sam and Dean that was another thing altogether.

"Where are you getting this information?" He growled, his arms struggling against the bounds at his back.

Beelzebub smirked, nodding towards one of the demons closest to the door. The demon hurried out. Castiel tried peering over his shoulder but could not see the doorway that the demon had vanished through.

A few minutes passed, no one in the room spoke, Castiel secretly worked at his bounds. He froze when he heard the demon coming back. 

The demon stepped through the door, pulling someone along with him and in that instance the anger Castiel felt was almost overwhelming.

"Hello feathers" Crowley said, a shit eating grin spreading across his features.

"Crowley!" Castiel growled.

With one harsh pull, the bounds at his wrist snapped. Beelzebub only had a second for their eyes to widen before Castiel was on his feet, his head colliding with the prince's nose as he stood, sending Beelzebub sprawling backwards. Hastur ran at him but Castiel caught hold of a handful of his jacket, spinning him around, the Dukes feet left the floor as Cas let him go, sending him flying across the room.

After a moment's hesitation the other two demons ran at Cas but the angel only needed a moment to deal with them. Sealing his hands over their faces and watching as his burning grace took their eyes and their lives. Both the bodys dropped to the floor by Castiel's feet, his angry blue eyes finally settling on Crowley.

"Cas. Wait! listen. It's not what it looks like!" Crowley tried to explain, backing up as Castiel took a step towards him.

"You have told these demons about Sam and Dean!" He snarled.

Castiel ran at Crowley then, his grace making his eyes shine a blinding blue. Crowley was sure in that instant it was over until Castiel stopped in his tracks, a look of shock coming to his eyes.

"Enough!" Came the demanding voice of Beelzebub.

The prince wiped at the black blood that was dripping from their injured nose. They had their hand outstretched in front of them, holding Castiel in a supernatural embrace.

Cas could do nothing as his feet left the ground and he was held afloat, his eyes returning to normal as his grace was suppressed. Crowley let out a sigh of relief, looking around Castiel's floating form at Beelzebub.

"I should have said he was a fiesty one" offered Crowley.

Beelzebub did not look amused. They clicked their fingers and Cas was out like a light, dropping back to the floor like a sack of potatoes. 

"Hastur! Secure him!" They said, completely ignoring Crowley.

"What er.. what are you going to do with him?" asked Crowley, looking down at the heap of Castiel.

Hastur, who had made it back to his feet, stomped over to Castiel. Kicking him in the side so he rolled onto his back. Beelzebub and Hastur stared down at him for a moment before they gave each other a look that Crowley could not read.

"Get me the phone" Beelzebub demanded.

"But my Lord you can't possibly be thinking of-"

"Get me the phone!" They cut Hasturs protest off.

Hastur snapped his fingers, a very old looking phone appearing in his hand. He passed it hurriedly to Beelzebub who snatched it from his grip. 

They did not dial any number, instead just holding it to their ear. Crowley had been staring down at Castiel the whole time, his mind racing on a way to save his angel acquaintance. His head only snapped up when he heard the next words Beelzebub spoke.

"Archangel Gabriel? I have something you may want to see"   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot more action in the next few chapters, I don't really know how ratings work on here so if any of you feel my rating needs to be bumped up to Mature just let me know in the comments.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.  
> I am definitely enjoying writing it :)


	13. The Gate

"You can't actually be serious Dean!"

"Oh I'm serious!" Dean shot back at Sam who was following him through the shop. "As serious as a heart attack"

Sam let out an impatient sigh, stopping as Dean stopped and watching as his brother pulled his handgun from his pants and checked the ammo.

"You can't go to hell!" Sam tried again.

They had been having this argument for about half an hour now. When Crowley had told them he sensed another demon's presence Sam knew in that instant what Dean wanted to do.

"I will be fine Sam. Crowley will be with me" Dean said, trying to brush off his brother's worry.

Sam looked over to where Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting on the old sofa. Aziraphale looked anxious as he held onto Crowley's arm, the words they were sharing too hushed for Sam to hear.

"Dean, that guy looks terrified himself! This is a bad idea" Sam groaned, looking back at Dean.

Dean frowned at his brother, his mouth pulled into a tight scowl.

"Just let me come with you" Sam offered, when he realized Dean was not going to say anything.

"No Sammy"

"Dean come on-"

"No Sam!" He said a little too loudly.

Sam shut his mouth giving his brother a glare. Dean let out a huff, his shoulders sagging slightly as he stepped into Sam's space.

"Please Sammy. I need you here. Working with Aziraphale on getting us home. You're the smart one remember" he said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Dean stop!" Sam said, pushing Dean's hand from his shoulder. "Why are you always running towards danger?!" 

"I'm not running towards anything! This is Cas. I have to help him" 

"But Crowley knows his way around maybe he could just go and-"

"I need to do this Sam!" Dean cut him off again.

Sam was getting well and truly annoyed by this point. He knew Castiel was Dean's best friend and hell, to be honest he was probably the closest thing Sam would have to one too. But the idea of Dean going to hell, a hell they could not even begin to know or understand was making Sam panic.

"Dean-"

"I need to get him back Sam. We need to.. we never.." 

Dean was tripping over his words now, his breathing becoming erratic. Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder now, dipping his head to get his brother's attention. Surprised when he saw Dean was on the verge of either tears or a panic attack.

"Hey! Hey! Dean! It's okay calm down" he tried to sooth. "Breath. Come on"

He held onto his brother to stop him pacing, both his hands now on Dean's shoulders.

"What am I missing here?" He asked, concern plastering his face.

"I just.. we er.." Dean struggled to find the words. His mind racing, skipping between his and Castiel's private moment on the first floor to the red smear on his fingertips. "I need to get him back Sammy"

The intensity and desperation was so clear in Dean's eyes that Sam felt that he was physically struck by it. His face softened in understanding and he gave Dean's shoulder a tight squeeze. Looks like Dean may have finally realized his feelings for Castiel were not completely platonic, Sam thought, a tiny smile pulling at his lips.

"Okay" Sam said softly. "Okay, I get it"

He removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and reached down to his waist, pulling loose the demon killing blade.

"But you have to take this," he said, grabbing Dean's wrist and pushing the blade's hilt into his palm. "I'm guessing guns don't work on demons here either"

Dean stared at the knife for a moment before looking at his brother. His eyes full of love and respect for the tall man in front of him.

"Thankyou Sammy"

"Its okay, just don't get dead"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Sam was trying to talk his brother out of his venture Aziraphale was doing the same thing with Crowley.

"I do not like this" he practically whined, sitting down beside the demon on the old sofa.

"I know angel me either.." he said, trying to control the fear in his chest.

Aziraphale reached out clutching onto Crowley's forearm with both hands, his eyes wide and pleading.

"But you haven't been back since.."

"Since the holy water.. and that wasn't even me.." 

He looked at Aziraphale then, seeing the fear in his favorite blue eyes. He knew Aziraphale did not want him to go, hell, he didn't want to go! But they had Castiel and he had become quite fond of the strange trenchcoated angel.

"Angel" he said softly, reaching out his free arm to run his fingers down Aziraphale's cheek. "They have Castiel. I have to help him. I have to help Dean get  _ his  _ angel back"

Aziraphale closed his eyes, leaning into Crowley's light touch. When he opened them again, there were tears brimming at the corners. He let go of Crowley's arm, reaching up to remove his shades so he could look his lover in the eye.

"I understand my love," he said quietly. "Just please.. please be careful" 

"I'm always careful angel" Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale scoffed, a single tear slipping from one of his blue eyes. Crowley reached out and wiped it away. Pulling Aziraphale close by the back of his neck and sealing his lips over the angels. They held the kiss for a moment, making no move to deepen it, content with just being connected. After a while they pulled apart, Aziraphale resting his head on Crowley's shoulder as the demon rubbed circles into his back.

The couple looked over at the brothers when their voices became a little louder and Aziraphale watched while Sam tried to calm Dean who looked close to hysteria.

"Crowley?" He said, still watching the brothers. The demon hummed in response and Aziraphale looked up at him. "Look out for Dean. He is scared for Castiel. He loves him very much"

Crowley looked down at his angel, all his fear swept away by just how much he loved this being. 

"I know he does angel. We will get him back"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed and the small company of four stood just outside the bookshop. Aziraphale and Crowley were saying their goodbyes, which mainly consisted of hugging each other. Each being whispering sweet nothings into the others ear as if to calm them from the fear they were both obviously feeling.

Sam and Dean stood by the Bentley, Sam was running his hand along the sleek metal of the hood. He let out a huff which caused Dean to look over at him.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I still get surprised, y'know?" Replied Sam, looking through the drivers window at the vintage interior.

"By what?"

"Our lives" said Sam, straightening to look at his brother properly. "Like I never thought we would get stuck in a book world"

Dean stared at his brother for a second before he began to laugh. Sam frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Alright" he moaned. "It's not that funny"

"Sammy" Dean said between chuckles. "Out of all the weird shit that's happening right now, that's what's bothering you?"

Sam glared back at Dean but the older hunter did not seem to notice, laughing so much at this point that he had bent over with his hands on his thighs. After a while Sam could not help the smile that formed on his own face. It was nice to see Dean laughing, even if it was at Sam's expense.

"Ahh, hah, thanks Sammy" Dean said, straightening and rubbing at his eyes. "I needed that"

"Just be careful Dean" was all Sam said back, stepping out of the way as Crowley came over to the car.

"Ready?" Crowley asked Dean.

Dean nodded, sharing one last glance with Sam before he opened the passenger door and climbed inside. Sam stepped back onto the pavement to stand beside Aziraphale who had made his own way over. The angel's hands fidgeting with his waistcoat as Crowley got into the driver's seat.

The engine came to life and Dean rolled down the window, waving his hand at his brother and Aziraphale as they took off, within seconds the Bentley was out of sight.

Sam let out another sigh before turning to face Aziraphale who was still watching after the absent car.

"So. Research?" Sam asked.

"Ah! Yes, of course. We should get started" replied Aziraphale, offering Sam a soft smile as they began to head back into the shop.

"Have you got a computer?" Sam inquired as they stepped inside.

"Yes!" Said Aziraphale, before a look of embarrassment crossed his features. "You may need to blow the dust off though"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the gate to hell?" Dean asked, staring up at the ridiculously tall building in front of him.

"One of them yes" Crowley replied, anxiously looking at the doors.

Dean pulled his eyes away from the building to look at all the people rushing by. He was more than a little bit surprised by the placing of said gate to hell. They seemed to be in the middle of the city and even at this late hour there were way too many civilians wandering around.

"Come on" Crowley said as he made his way up the steps.

Dean was on his heels as they pushed through the revolving door. He followed Crowley across the lobby. There were a few people but they did not spare the pair a single glance as they made their way across the polished floor. Dean wandered if they were even human.

Crowley stopped between two escalators, nodding his head towards the one that was going up.

"That's a door to heaven right there" he informed and Dean looked at it with wide eyes.

"That?" Dean asked, surprised.

Crowley nodded solemnly, seemingly no humour in him at the moment. 

"This way.." he mumbled.

Crowley walked towards the downward escalator and Dean was about to point out that he wasn't gonna get far until he stepped up beside the demon and they both began to drift slowly downwards. Dean had time to blink before the sterile feeling lobby was gone, replaced by stone stained with soot and other things Dean decided not to think about.

Crowley had been gradually becoming more tense the lower they went. Dean looked over to the demon, nudging his arm to bring his shaded eyes to him.

"Thanks for this man," he said. "I can tell this is hard for you" 

Crowley smiled slightly at Dean's words shaking his head before he spoke.

"Lets get Cas back before you thank me" he replied, a grim look on his face.

The escalator stopped harshly at the bottom, practically throwing Dean and Crowley forwards off of it. Crowley was prepared however and caught Dean by the elbow to stop him from stumbling completely.

"You okay?" He asked as the hunter found his feet again. 

Dean nodded but jumped when a loud scream met his ears from further down the hall. He looked at Crowley with wide eyes. Crowley gave him a smile that didn't quite fit his expression.

"Welcome to hell" he mumbled, passing the hunter and beginning to make his way down the dark hall.

Dean swallowed, pulling the demon blade from his pants and holding it in a defensive position, following after the red haired demon, trying his best not to think of the memories that the scream had brought to his mind.

They made it to the end of the hall when Crowley stopped, making Dean skid to a halt.

"What?!" Dean asked, adrenaline already starting to pulse through his veins.

Crowley turned, about to speak when he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" Dean growled, lunging forward to help.

He did not get far however as two sets of hands grabbed onto him. He let out a grunt, twisting in their grip. He kicked out behind him catching one of his attackers in the shin, causing them to curse. Without hesitation Dean plunged the blade into one of the arms holding him. The demon let out a scream, red sparks igniting from the wound on their arm. Dean pulled the blade free but was struck hard across the face, making him fall back, the blade dropping from his grip.

"Dean! Don't!" He heard Crowley cry out as the hunter turned to defend himself, blood trickling from his newly busted lip.

"You have a right nerve showing your face here Crowley" came a pinched sounding voice. 

Dean had been restrained by this point, three demons holding his arms and back of his neck. He had been pushed to his knees. Crowley gave him a terrified look before his shaded yellow eyes looked over to where the voice had come from. His eyes getting wider by the second.

"Dagon.." he groaned, when the owner of the voice stepped into the dim light.

"Not only have you slunk back down here but you brought a human!" Dagon said, veining surprise as he turned from Crowley to Dean.

Dean looked up to meet the demons gaze, his green eyes defiant. Dagon looked down at Dean with distaste before bending to pick up the demon blade from the floor.

"And what's this huh?" Dagon asked, looking down at the blade then to the demon who was still clutching their arm in pain.

"Dagon listen I-"

"Shut it Crowley! Beelzebub will deal with you" snarled the demon, shooting him a deathly glare.

Dagon stepped around the groaning demon, bending slightly to be at eye level with Dean.

"Where did a lowly mortal like you get a blade like this?" He asked almost conversationally.

"Bite me! You ugly son of a bi-"

Dean's head flew back from, his words smacked from his mouth from one of the demons holding him still.

Dagon laughed standing straight again and looking back at Crowley.

"Beelzebub is going to enjoy this" they said, stepping so he was directly in front of Crowley.

They lifted the blade, running the edge up Crowley's face from his chin to cheek. Angling the blade under his shades and flicking their wrist so it cut into the red heads cheek, sending his shades to the floor where they shattered.

"Hey!" Dean called again ignoring the demons hold on him when Crowley cried out in pain.

"Looks like this little mortal like you eh?" Grinned Dagon before their face took on a more serious expression.

"Take them to the courtroom" Dagon instructed the demon's. "Today is just full of surprises"

  
  



	14. The blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning for this chapter. There is a little bit of violence, nothing too extreme but i wanted to put a warning nonetheless.  
> Again, if anyone feels like i need to up my rating just let me know.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Easy with the jacket!" Snarled Dean as he was pulled through the halls of hell.

"For the last time, shut it human!" Snapped Dagon, who was now becoming increasingly annoyed by Dean's outbursts, the hunter had not stopped since they had captured them.

"Dagon. Listen" Crowley begged, who was also being dragged along.

"You can shut it to Crowley. I don't wanna hear any of your excuses" Dagon snapped again, sparing Crowley a glare over their shoulder. 

Crowley shut his mouth, holding in the groan that was trying to escape. This was exactly the kind of situation he had been afraid of. He twisted in the demon's grip to catch a glimpse of Dean. The hunter had not stopped struggling once, the blood from his busted lip had begun to dry by this point and looking at it caused the red haired demon guilt.

He should never have brought Dean along.. stupid! He inwardly chastised.

His thoughts were cut short however when they were pulled into the dimly lit corridor that led to the courtroom. He knew these halls well, even after spending so long away. Though as the smells and sounds of hell pushed against his senses he started to feel like he had never left.

All he could hope for now was an audience with Beelzebub and a chance to speak with them uninterrupted. Maybe he could persuade the prince to let Dean and Castiel go if nothing else.

He closed his eyes, seeing Aziraphale's face in the darkness. 'I'm sorry angel' he thought. 'Maybe I'm not as careful as I thought I was'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crowley, king of hell, sat at the top of the steps that led to the throne that Beelzebub was sprawled across once again.

He felt miserable. His plan for getting out of this poor excuse for hell had failed. Not only failed but he was pretty sure Castiel would have gutted him if Beelzebub had not stepped in, and what made it  _ even _ worse is that this hell was actually very well run and it irked the king to no end.

He snuck a glance at the prince, who was slouched sideways in their throne staring absently into space. He has wondered why they had not sent him back to his cell. But he was pretty sure the answer to that was boredom. 

Maybe talking them into letting him go was still an option he could take advantage of. He turned so he was facing the prince, clearing his throat loud enough to gain Beelzebub's attention.

"My Lord I-"

"Lord Beelzebub!" Came a high pitched voice.

Crowley and the prince turned at the same time to see Dagon walk through the large doors. Beelzebub's lips pulled into a grimace at the sight of them.

"What iz it Dagon?" They asked impatiently.

"I found something you might find interesting" Dagon grinned, showing sharp yellow teeth.

Beelzebub let out a huff, obviously doubting that anything Dagon found could be interesting at all. They nodded their head sharply, waving their hand for Dagon to continue.

Crowley sat stock still as he watched. Any manipulation he was going to pull on the prince forgotten when five demons entered the large room. Two of the demon's held a stylish looking redhead between the two of them but it was what the other three were holding that caught his attention.

"Dean.." he whispered as they dragged the hunter in, the toes of Dean's boots scraping loudly on the floor. 

The hunter lifted his head, green eyes locking on the king. Crowley raised his hand, wiggling his fingers in a wave. The glare that crossed Dean's face was priceless.

"Crowley" Beelzebub said, the boredom from their face disappearing instantly. 

They dragged the pair to the bottom on the steps before pushing them to their knees. Dean made a move to stand but Dagon was ready, grabbing his shoulder in a bone crushing grip and forcing him back down again. 

"I found these two coming in through the front door. They didn't even try to hide their coming" explained Dagon.

Beelzebub looked down at the pair. Only sparing Dean a short glance before their cold eyes found Crowley's yellow ones. 

"What are you doing here Crowley?" They asked, leaning forward in their throne.

So this is the other Crowley? Thought the ex crossroads demon, running his eyes over the kneeling form before looking over at Dean. Dean was now staring wide eyed at the prince, and the king of hell had to stifle a laugh when he saw Dean's green eyes tracking the flies above the prince's head.

"I was left with little choice my Lord" the red haired demon spoke.

"Oh?" Beelzebub said, urging Crowley to explain.

"You took someone from us. Someone we would like back" Crowley explained, keeping his voice calm and his eyes focused on the prince.

"Where's Cas you son of bitch!?" 

Beelzebub looked over at Dean who was straining against Dagon's grip. His teeth bared in a threatening manner as he stared up at the prince. 

"Cas?" They asked passively, tilting their head to take in Dean's appearance.

"Don't play dumb trash can! We know you have him" he snarled before he yelped when Dagon's grip became tighter in his shoulder.

"Trash can?" Beelzebub repeated, a frown appearing on their face.

"My Lord" Crowley, king of hell spoke, bringing all eyes to where he sat. "This mortal isn't very good with manners. Trust me, I know" he explained, worried that Beelzebub was going to end Dean then and there for his insult.

"This is one of the hunters you spoke about?" Asked Beelzebub.

"You're telling them about me!?" Dean accused angrily from where he knelt.

Crowley just nodded to answer the both of them at once. Interest sparked in the Beelzebub's eyes at this information, while Deans just narrowed.

"Also Lord Beelzebub" Dagon spoke again. "He attacked one of my demons with this"

Dagon raised the hand not holding onto Dean to show the demon killing blade. 

In that instant Crowley, king of hell, went through several different thought processes. He could see where this situation was heading and it was not going to end well for his human friend or himself if he was being honest. 

On one hand, he could let Beelzebub do with Dean as they wished. It would make his life a whole lot easier in the long run. He would have one less Winchester to deal with. On the other hand he had become quite fond of the squirrely hunter and he knew that Sam would never stop hunting him if he left hell without his brother. So in the end the decision was easy.

The king raised his hand and clicked his fingers. Instantly Dean's arms came forward, freed from the demonic miracle that was keeping them held. Dean stood, bringing his elbow up where it collided with Dagon's nose. The demon screeched, dropping the blade and the hunter grabbed it before it hit the ground. Crowley was also on his feet now, rushing to Dean's side to help.

Beelzebub let out a tiered sounding noise, not standing from their throne. The king had stood however and was watching with interest as the fight continued. 

Dagon had managed to grab a handful of Dean's jacket and had thrown him through the air. Dean collided with several of the chairs that were lining the wall. Crowley was on them then, his yellow eyes blazing as his fist collided with Dagon's face. 

Dean groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Several over Demons had entered the room now alerted by the noise. One ran at Dean, their foot colliding with his cheek before he could stand, forcing him back down again. They hit him again, causing the blade to fall from his hand and clatter across the floor. 

Dean looked up at them, spitting out a mouthful of blood as the demon grinned wickedly down at him. He bared his blood stained teeth at them about to attempt to stand again when the demon killing blade protruded from the demons throat. They gave a gaggled cry, red sparking in their body, illuminating their skull before they dropped to the floor dead, revealing Crowley, king of hell holding the demon blade.

"Crowley?!" Dean said in surprise.

"What are friends for?" Grinned the king offering Dean his hand. Dean took it.

Dagon and Crowley were still in combat across the room. Dean looked over in time to see Hastur enter. The Duke saw the red haired demon and pure fury crossed his face as he ran at him. But Dean was quicker, grabbing the demon blade from Crowley's hand and sprinting across the room.

He grabbed hold of Hastur from behind, taking the duke by surprise and pressing the blade into his throat.

"Stop!" He yelled, causing Dagon and Crowley to halt their actions and look in his direction.

The room fell silent for a moment, Beelzebub who had not moved from the throne during all the action now stood, raising their hands to stop the demons who were now pouring steadily into the room.

"That's right" Dean said gruffly, his eyes darting around the room. "You stay right where you are or this guy's head will do a great impression of a cocktail cherry!" 

Hastur made a choked squork, attempting to pull away from Dean.

"I wouldn't" the king said, stepping up beside Dean and tilting his head towards the Dead demon on the floor. "He's a prickly one and he  _ will  _ use that blade"

Hasturs eyes widened as he looked at the body on the floor. His hands clutching at Dean's arms as his black eyes landed on Beelzebub.

"L-lord Beelzebub! Help me!" He practically cried, his voice rising about five octaves.

Beelzebub looked at Hastur, then Dean and the king then to Crowley who was now standing alone having pushed Dagon away.

"What do you want?" They asked slowly, eyes falling on Dean again.

"Cas! Where is he?!" Dean demanded, the blade pushing even more into Hatur's throat, causing the Duke to whimper.

Beelzebub didn't answer, their cold blue eyes seemingly boring into Dean. The hunter grunted, not pulling his eyes away.

"Fine. If you don't wanna tell me.." he said, pulling the blade away from Hasturs throat and turning it so it pointed directly at the Duke's heart.

"Lord Beelzebub please!" Hastur cried desperately, attempting to pull out of Dean's grip.

The hunter's adrenaline was pumping full force so he managed to keep his hold on Hastur. He made a move, pressing the blade into the dukes chest causing him to screech. Dean kept his eye's on Beelzebub the entire time.

"Wait!" Beelzebub said suddenly, taking one step down.

Dean paused his movements, raising a brow at the prince.

"The angel. It's gone" they said.

"What?!" Crowley and Dean said at the same time before looking at one another with wide eyes.

"Gone?! You're lying!" Dean gowled defensively.

"They are not," said the king, bringing Dean's eyes to him. "Lying that is"

"Then where is he!?" Dean's voice was getting louder by the second, his heart pumping way too quickly.

"I gave him back to his own" replied Beelzebub calmly, glaring down at Dean.

"Wha?" Dean said, looking over at Crowley whose Adam's apple bobbed visibly.

"I gave him to the Archangel Gabriel"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The computer Aziraphale had was ancient. Sam sat on a chair, leant over the keyboard trying to get it to cooperate while Aziraphale stood behind him. The angel had been fiddling with his waistcoat nervously while Sam worked feeling a little useless.

Sam looked over his shoulder at him, offering him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it's alright" he said softly. "They will be back soon"

Aziraphale nodded, not really believing Sam's words, knowing full well the hunter was just as worried as he was.

They both jumped as a flash of light erupted in the center of the room. Sam jumped to his feet instantly, covering his face with his arm as lightning danced along the bookshelves. The light seemed to grow in intensity before it dimmed. 

"Oh.. oh dear" he heard Aziraphale say from behind him.

He blinked his eyes back into focus and saw a tall man standing in the center of the room, looking around himself with clear disgust in his features. He looked over at them, his purple eyes narrowing when he saw Sam.

"Gabriel.." Aziraphale breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Aziraphale" Gabriel greeted. 

"Gabriel?!" Sam asked, looking at Aziraphale for confirmation. "Like the angel?"

"Archangel actually.." Aziraphale corrected, his face looking alot paler than it usually did. 

Gabriel gave a tight smile before raising his hand and clicking his fingers. There was a flash and Castiel materialised into the room, dropping to his knees with a groan.

"Cas!" Sam exclaimed, running to his friend.

He dropped to his knees in front of Castiel, gabbing his shoulders.

"Sam?" Cas croaked, his blue eyes full of relief at seeing the younger Winchester. 

Sam pulled him into a tight hug, only letting go when Cas let out a pained moan.

"What happened?! Are you okay? You're hurt!" Sam said all at once, checking the angel out for obvious injury.

Aziraphale and Gabriel had not moved, watching the scene play out. Gabriel cleared his throat, his gaze landing back on the fair haired angel.

"This strange angel said that he knew you Aziraphale" Gabriel said, tilting his head slightly.

"Y-yes" Aziraphale stuttered, his hands clutching at his jacket sleeves.

"I think we need to have a talk, don't you?"

  
  
  



	15. The Archangel Gabriel

"I think we need to have a talk, don't you?"

Aziraphale felt a shudder travel up his spine as Gabriel said the words. The Archangel's tone of voice leaving no room for argument.

Sam, who was still knelt beside Castiel, looked up at the Archangel then over at his new found friend who looked close to terrified. He pulled Castiel's arm over his shoulder, whispering an apology when the angel groaned at the movement. He helped Castiel to his feet, half dragging half leading him over to the chair where his trench coat still sat.

"Gabriel, I'm sure I can explain everything if you just give me a chance.." Aziraphale said, his voice coming out shakier than he would have liked.

Aziraphale knew he should be brave. Afterall, the last time Gabriel thought he saw Aziraphale was at his trial in heaven, where Crowley had caused quite a frightening spectacle. But having his former boss in front of him brought up fear that he had thought was long gone.

"Oh, really?" Gabriel questioned, raising an eyebrow at the principality. 

Aziraphale swallowed and a smirk pulled at Gabriel's lip. He cast his purple eyes over to Castiel, who was hunched on the chair, Sam crouched in front of him examining the cut on his forehead.

"It's strange," Gabriel began, beginning to pace slowly along the worn floorboards. "This creature is clearly an angel but his wings are burnt and ruined and I have never laid eyes on him before"

Aziraphale glanced at Castiel who returned the look, the raven haired angel's brows knitted together tightly.

"He tells me he is not from this world. That he is from an entirely different universe to this" Gabriel continued, still pacing as Aziraphale grew more anxious by the second. "And you want to know what the most interesting part of this whole thing is?"

He paused after the question, stopping his pacing to look directly at Aziraphale. The angel started, stumbling over his words to try and reply. Sam stood from his position in front of Cas, feeling anger roll in his chest at the way Gabriel was speaking to his friend.

"I er.. Gabriel.. you see.. er.." Aziraphale stuttered, feeling flustered.

Gabriel watched him struggle for a second, a smile on his mouth but his eyes remained cold. Then his patience was done and he stepped into the angel's space at such a speed that the loose papers on the table flew into the air in a flurry.

"He said that  _ you _ helped him!" Gabriel growled, using his height to lean over Aziraphale. "Not only that but you were helped by the demon Crowley and kept the knowledge of a new angel from heaven!"

"Gabriel.. just.. j-just let me explain!" Aziraphale said desperately, hating the sound of his own voice.

"Explain?! Oh, you don't need to explain Aziraphale. Your treacherous ways stopped surprising me a long time ago!" Gabriel snarled.

"Hey! Back off!" Sam said.

He had made his way over to the two angels without them noticing. Gabriel too distracted and Aziraphale too flustered. He placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, his grip strong.

Gabriel turned around to face Sam, his features one of surprise as the tall hunter stood steady. Gabriel looked down at Sam's hand on his shoulder, his features changing to anger.

"Get your hands off me mortal!" He ordered, pushing roughly at Sam's arm.

Sam did not move from his position, pulling his shoulders back and making himself taller still, causing Gabriel to have to look up at him.

"Leave him alone" Sam said slowly, an edge to his voice saying he was not messing around.

Gabriel looked Sam up and down, quickly looking over his shoulder at Aziraphale who was watching whilst chewing his bottom lip nervously. Then the Archangel began to laugh, causing Sam to scowl back at him.

"Sam don't.." Aziraphale said, barely above a whisper.

"No," Sam said back, ignoring the laughter from Gabriel. "You can't let him talk to you like that"

Aziraphale's eyes found his feet, a look of shame crossing his face.

"Who do you think you are, coming into Aziraphale's home and speaking down to him!?" Sam spat, feeling his anger rising further.

Gabriel stopped laughing abruptly, electricity sparking in his eyes as he bared his teeth at the hunter. He reached out, grabbing a hand full of Sam's collar and dragging him forward.

"Who do I think  _ I  _ am?" He boomed, lifting Sam so that the hunters feet left the ground, Sam let out a strangled noise against his will. "I am the Archangel fucking Gabriel and I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!"

Sam's leg's flailed in the air, desperate to find some purchase with his feet, his hand pulling at Gabriel's fist with little effect.

"There is nothing you can do, human!" He ground out between gritted teeth. "Against me there is nothing you can do!"

The electricity in Gabriel's eyes began to dance across the skin of his face, spreading down his arm and into Sam who gave a surprised yelp at the pain. A twisted smile had formed on the archangel's mouth as he watched Sam but something cold and sharp pressing into his neck caused him to pause, the electricity dying along with his smile.

"Maybe there is nothing he can do" came Castiel's rough voice from behind Gabriel, mere inches from his ear. "But there is plenty I can do"

Gabriel's eyes flicked to the now empty chair that Castiel had been sat on, angel and trenchcoat absent from it. Castiel pressed the angel blade harder into the skin on Gabriel's throat. 

"Drop him. Now!" His voice grated slowly.

Gabriel managed to fix his features replacing shock with a smug smirk. He released his grip on Sam's shirt, dropping the hunter. Sam fell to the floor clutching his throat as he gasped for breath. Gabriel turned toward Castiel then, taking a cautious step back. Cas stood just in front of Aziraphale, his face one of fury.

"What is that you have?" Asked Gabriel, pointing towards the angel blade that Castiel held pointed at him.

"This?" Cas asked, twirling the blade around in his fingers. "This is an angel blade. Designed specifically to kill our kind"

"There is no such thing!" Gabriel shot back, eye's still watching the blade cautiously.

"Maybe not in this world. But in mine.." Castiel stopped spinning the blade, his blue eyes trained on purple. "Do you really want to test it?"

Gabriel looked as though he had been struck by the words, obviously not used to being spoken to in such a manner. He looked past Castiel at Aziraphale who had stood frozen watching the scene play out.

"Aziraphale, stop this nonsense!" He ordered.

"Leave him out of this!" Growled Castiel, stepping to block his view from the fair haired angel. 

"Leave!" Castiel said, voice so low that the blade in his hand vibrated.

"How dare you!" Gabriel managed, taking another step back. "I always knew you were low Aziraphale, but this.. this is beyond expectation! You have practically fallen. We should have taken your wings years ago!"

Aziraphale physically flinched at that statement. Castiel looked at Aziraphale, seeing that he really did believe everything that Gabriel was saying to him and that caused Castiel to feel real anger. He turned back to Gabriel, his eyes beginning to glow with his grace.

"Don't you speak to him that way!" Cas snarled, taking another step towards Gabriel who subconsciously took one back. "He is by far the best angel I have ever met. He took me and my friends in without asking for anything in return. He cares about humanity and his kin. He is a much better angel than you will ever dream to be!"

Aziraphale's cheeks had become pink and tears threatened to spill from his baby blue eyes as he listened to Castiel. Gabriel's mouth opened and closed a few times, his eyes wide. Then they narrowed and he turned towards Sam, looking down at the stunned hunter with sinister intent.

There was a flurry of movement behind Castiel then. A gust of wind that sent the books flying off of their study table. Gabriel blinked and then all he could see was white feathers as Aziraphale put himself between Sam and the archangel, his wings spread out to block Gabriel's view of the hunter. Sam let out a breathy 'woah' at the sight of the brilliant white wings.

"You will not touch him!" Aziraphale said, his voice strong and his resolve stronger. Built up by his friends actions and words.

Gabriel straightened, clearly surprised by Aziraphale's words. Sam sat frozen in place unable to pull his eyes away from the angels in front of him, his hand still stoking the tender skin of his throat.

Gabriel stood still for a moment, squinting as Aziraphale began to glow, his blue eyes shining and brave. Gabriel seemed to catch himself, changing his stance to one of defence when he was forced back further by Castiel, who had gone to Aziraphale's side. Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes bringing his own broken wings into view, opening his eyes to glare at the archangel.

Sam let out a strangled noise. It was probably because they were in a different reality but for the first time he could see Castiel's wings and the sight of them caused Sam's chest to ache. He had never realized how bad they were until this moment.

"You are no longer welcome here Gabriel" Aziraphale said, his voice causing the air to vibrate around him.

"Leave" Cas and Aziraphale said together, both their wings and bodies blocking Sam from the archangel.

Gabriel stood strong for a moment more before he took several steps back. Fear was clear in his eyes and he straightened his tie shooting both angels an unsure look.

"This is not over Aziraphale. You wait until God hears about this!" He sneered like a child who'd had their favourite toy taken from them.

"Did you not understand his words" replied Castiel, glaring defiantly at Gabriel. "He said you are no longer welcome"

Gabriel looked at Aziraphale one last time before letting out a shaky huff, with a flash of lightning he was gone. Aziraphale let out a breath he had been holding the entire time, letting his glow dim until it was gone and his wing's were vanished from sight. 

Castiel let out a straining cough, his own wings disappearing as he leant over trying to catch his breath. The angel blade falling from his hands as they found his knees.

"Cas!" Sam was on his feet beside his friend, his big hands on the angel's back as he spluttered and coughed.

"Please sit Castiel" Aziraphale urged softly, having dragged a chair over for him.

Cas plonked down on it, Sam and Aziraphale patiently waiting until his breathing was normal again before either spoke.

"Cas.. your wings they-" Sam began, his hazel eye's sad.

"It's alright Sam" Castiel rasped, looking up at the younger hunter.

The hunter and angel looked at one another for a moment, Sam could see in Castiel's eyes that he could not speak about the state of his wings. It would be too painful.

"Let me help.." Aziraphale said, kneeling in front of Castiel.

He reached up running his hand over Castiel's wound on his head, healing it instantly.

"Thankyou" Cas said.

"No. Thankyou" Aziraphale corrected, looking between the two of them. "You helped me stand up to him. You helped me be unafraid. I do not know how to repay you"

He was looking at them with so much love and respect in his eyes that Sam had to swallow, his mouth feeling dry. He offered Aziraphale a smile, patting the fair haired angel on the shoulder.

"You have already done enough for us," he said, giving the shoulder a squeeze. "You helped Dean and Cas and even me"

Aziraphale let out a shaky breath, tears swimming in his eyes again as he looked at the hunter.

"Thankyou" Aziraphale said again, to the two of them.

Cas gave the principality a small smile, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He stood up testing his balance and feeling that Aziraphale had healed him fully, he felt better, good even until something occurred to him that caused him to frown once again.

Aziraphale and Sam watched as he turned, his blue eyes searching the shop around them that was in a bit of a mess after their show down with Gabriel.

"Wait," he said slowly, his eyes finding Sam's hazel one's. "Where is Dean?"

The hunter and the principality looked at each other then and Cas did not miss the way Sam's addams apple bobbed as he swallowed.

"Uh.. well.. about that" Aziraphale stuttered, looking to Sam for help when Castiel's frown only deepened.

"Cas" Sam said his name, pulling his eyes to him.

"Where is he Sam?" Castiel asked again, worry starting to build in his stomach.

"He went to hell. To get you back" Sam explained.

A pit opened in Castiel's stomach then. 

"He what?!?"

  
  
  



	16. The escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a tad late..  
> Also sorry for any typos, my editing skills are not so great today.  
> Home life is stressfull..
> 
> Did anyone watch the new episode?!?!
> 
> Anyway  
> Enjoy :)

He's gone. He's gone. He's gone.

The words the lord of flies had spoken seemed to spin in Dean's head, repeating themselves over and over until the hunter had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

"You gave him to Gabriel?" Crowley asked slowly, his yellow eyes focused fully on the prince.

"Yezz!" Beelzebub replied. "They zeemed more trouble than they were worth" their eyes swept the three troublemakers in front of them. "Like you are becoming"

Dean shared a look with the king of hell as Beelzebub and Crowley stared each other down. Beelzebub's eyes narrowed, shaking their head.

"Was losing the antichrist not enough for you? I mean you and your angel friend threw off the entire apocalypse" they took another step down, a head height to the red haired demon. "We agreed to leave you alone and we have. Yet you still feel the need to come down here and give me a headache"

Hastur made a small noise but Dean didn't even hear it, his mind was racing. Cas was gone and they had walked straight into hell for nothing. The expression that had crossed Crowley's face when Beelzebub had mentioned Gabriel's name had made Dean only feel more uneasy.

Sensing the hunters distraction and with the king of hell too busy watching the conversation between Crowley and Beelzebub, Hastur saw his chance and took it. With a snarl he opened his mouth and bit into the hunter's arm.

Dean let out a yelp as he tried to pull his arm from the Duke's mouth, the demon blade slicing Hasturs throat shallowly as he pulled away. He turned quickly, striking Dean in the nose with the palm of his hand before turning to fling the king of hell who had lifted his arms to defend himself.

Crowley and Beelzebub looked around in time to see the king of hell hit the far wall. Crowley barely had time to react before Hastur had him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Crowley" he growled, furry in his eyes. "I have been waiting for an excuse to do this"

His hand became tighter around Crowley's throat and although the demon technically did not need to breathe he coughed and thrashed nonetheless.

Dean let out a growl wiping at his bloody nose and turning to defend the red haired demon. In a blink Dagon was in front of him, blocking his path with a shark like grin.

"C'mon then Jaws, gimme your best shot" Dean said, grinning through the blood on his face.

Crowley, king of hell was pushing himself up on his elbows, grumbling under his breath. He made it to his knees when several demons stepped up to surround him.

"Bollocks" he mumbled, eyeing them as they crowded around him. 

Beelzebub watched the scene play out, their eyes running from the king then to Dean, who had taken a defensive stance against Dagon. A strangled noise caused them to look at Crowley again, his face had almost become as red as his hair as Hastur still held him aloft.

They brought their hand up, scratching absently at one of the scabs on their cheek. Crowley's yellow eyes found their icy blue ones a moment before they slid shut, Hastur gave out a triumphant laugh.

With a sigh Beelzebub raised their hand from their face.

"Ztop" they said. "ZTOP!" they raised their voice, seeing as there had been no notice taken the first time around.

Hastur snapped his head in their direction, questioning and fury in his eyes. 

"But my Lord.. he is a traitor! He deserves this" he argued through gritted teeth as his grip only hardened.

"Do I need to repeat myzelf again?" Beelzebub said calmly, their cold eyes boring into Hastur.

Hastur stared at the prince for a second longer, looking over his shoulder towards Dagon who was watching with disbelief. A hideous noise escaped Hasturs body, one of frustration as he released his grip on Crowley's throat.

Crowley fell to the floor and did not move. Dean let out an almost silent gasp, shoving Dagon out of the way as he ran to Crowley's side. He knelt beside the red haired demon, slapping his cheek gently with his hand.

"Crowley! Hey, wake up" he said, feeling the worry burn his chest.

Crowley, king of hell had made his way over to the pair, blowing a kiss at the closest demon as he passed, winking at another. He stopped beside Dean and Crowley, looking down at the pair with mild amusement before lifting his head to look at Beelzebub.

"What made you change your mind?" Crowley asked, offering the prince one of his flashiest smiles.

"Having you all here is just.." Beelzebub paused, eyeing the king of hell with an odd expression. "Draining"

This caused Crowley to smile wider and the prince to grimace at him further.

"I want you to leave. Not just hell but this universe" Beelzebub instructed coldly, their eyes not leaving the kings. "Take your  **_hunters_ ** with you and that damn angel.." their lips quirked at the corner ever so slightly. "If you can find him that is"

Dean's head snapped up at that comment, a snarl starting to build in his throat when a cough from beneath him caused him to pause. He looked down as Crowley's yellow eyes opened, the yellow having taken on a pink undertone from his earlier assault.

"Hey! Crowley! You good?" He asked hurriedly, placing his hand on the back of the demon's head, his other hand on his arm as he pulled him into a sitting position.

"I will give you five minutes to get out of hell" Beelzebub continued as they watched Dean struggle to get Crowley up. "If you're not gone by then.. well.." they shared a look with the disgruntled Duke. "I will not stop Hastur this time"

Dean pulled Crowley's arm over his shoulders surprised at how heavy the lithe demon actually was. 

"It was an honour to meet you" smiled the king, dipping his head towards the prince. "Your hell is a work of art"

A slight smile graced the prince's lips then as they looked down at the king. Then in a flash it was gone and they were turning towards their throne.

"Time starts now" they said, Dean's eyes widened as he started to pull the semi unconscious demon towards the door.

The hunter looked back at the king. "Crowley c'mon or I'm leaving your ass here!" He snapped, already halfway to the door.

"Oh one more thing" Beelzebub called, causing the hunter and two demons to look their way. "If Crowley ever comes here again. We  **will** kill him. Just make sure he knows that"

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Dean replied gruffly before disappearing through the large door. 

Crowley, king of hell gave the prince one last head tilt before he followed after the hunter. Hastur let out a snarl as they disappeared from sight whilst Beelzebub let out a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took them less than four minutes to make it to the entrance that Dean and Crowley had come in through. Dean was glad he had not been knocked out on their journey to the courtroom so he was able to easily follow the halls back to the entrance.

Dean hefted the weight of Crowley back up onto his shoulder as they made their way out. Within a blink of the eye they were standing in the sterile lobby once more, morning sun was streaming through the windows but Dean paid little notice. He dragged Crowley out of the building the King of hell close on his heels.

"He looks rough" the king commented as they made it to Crowley's Bentley.

Dean ignored his comment as he propped Crowley up against the side of the Bentley, feeling the demon's pockets for his keys. He let out a small 'yes' when he found them, unlocking the car and sliding Crowley across the back seat. 

"We have an angel back at the shop. He will heal him" Dean said, climbing into the driver's seat and waiting impatiently for Crowley to get in the other side.

"Another angel?" The king asked, wiggling to get comfortable in his seat.

Dean just nodded, starting the engine and pulling the Bentley away. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he drove trying hard to shove down the disappointment he felt in favour of just getting Crowley home and back to safety.

They had failed, Dean thought. They had walked into hell, a stupid thing to do, Sam was right. Instead of getting Cas back they had just been trapped and his friend had gotten hurt. What made it worse is that it was his fault. Dean's hands tightened on the wheel until his knuckles turned white. His fault Crowley had been hurt, his fault Cas had been taken.

The king looked over his shoulder at the unconscious demon in the back seat then to the very stiff hunter beside him. He bit back any sarcastic comment he was about to say, the look in Dean's intense green eyes told him it would not be received well. Instead he sat back in his seat further, happy to be free of his captivity and back with one of his good friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Dean was pulling up outside the bookshop. He pressed his palm into the steering wheel, honking the horn and knowing that Aziraphale would hear it before he climbed out the car.

He was right, within seconds the fair haired angel appeared at the door. His blue eyes wide when they settled on Dean, noticing instantly the bloody nose.

"Good lord! Dean are you alright?!" He asked, panicked.

"I'm fine" he said gruffly, stepping out of the angel's way as he tried to reach for him. "It's Crowley.. he ain't doing so good"

He opened the back door, revealing the unconscious form of Crowley to the angel. Aziraphale gasped but wasted no time, leaning into the back seat and picking up the demon as if he weighed nothing. Cooing gently to him as the demon groaned and wrapped his arms around the angel's neck, his face disappearing into his collar.

"Dean!" 

The hunter jumped when he heard his brother call his name. Turning just in time to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by the bigger man. He let out a shaky breath and hugged back before pushing him away, a sombre look on his face.

"Sam.. we didn't-"

"Samantha! Made it out of the woods I see" 

Crowley had just stepped out of the car, a shit eating grin spread from ear to ear as he looked at the younger Winchester. Sam's expression changed so fast Dean thought he might get whiplash. Then Sam was moving, throwing himself around the car so quickly Dean didn't have time to react. Neither did Crowley, his smile had enough time to form into a shocked 'O' before Sam's fist collided with his face sending him falling back into the car.

Dean was there then, grabbing Sam from behind and trying in vein to pull him back. 

"NO DEAN!" Sam shouted, struggling in his brother's grip. "THIS SLIMY DICK DESERVES MORE THAN ONE"

"Sam stop!" Dean ordered, managing to pull Sam back further. "He helped me! He saved me! Stop!"

Sam did stop. Looking between Dean and the demon who was now climbing back out of the car rubbing his jaw with an annoyed expression on his face. 

"It's good to see you too moose" he grumbled, stepping further out of Sam's reach when the younger hunter's eyes sparked with rage again at his words. 

Sam pulled out of Dean's grip, turning on Dean to protest but the look in his brother's eyes caused him to stop.

"Dean what's wrong?" He asked, his voice now soft and full of concern.

"We failed Sammy" he choked out, feeling the unwelcome prickle of tears in his eyes. "He wasn't there. Cas was gone and Crowley.. Crowley got hurt and it's all my fault"

"Hey, it's okay Dean Cas is-"

"It's not okay Sam! I messed up and for what?" Dean asked desperately, stepping away from his brother when he tried to reach for him.

Aziraphale had disappeared into the shop now. The only ones left on the quiet morning sidewalk were the brothers and Crowley. 

"They gave Cas to Gabriel.. god knows what they are doing to him and I.. I.." Dean was damn near hysterics now. All the pain he had held inside rushing to the surface now that he was with his brother.

Sam was looking at Dean with wide eyes, trying to get a word in as Dean continued to splutter, he looked over Dean's head, a look of relief filling his hazel eyes when he saw someone step out of the bookshop.

"Dean?"

Dean froze. He knew that voice. That gravelly unsure voice that he would never get tired of hearing. That voice he had been deathly afraid of never hearing again.

He turned just as Castiel stepped out of the shop onto the sidewalk, the angels eyes as wide as his own.

"Cas.." the angel's name fell from his lips like a sob and for a second they just stared at each other.

Then Dean was moving and so was Castiel. They practically ran at each other across the small space that separated them. When they collided Dean pulled Cas into an embrace that would have made a human yelp. Castiel returned the embrace willingly, holding the hunter against his body as if he might vanish at any second. 

They pulled apart but only slightly and Dean brought his hands up, cupping Castiel's face in them and running his green eyes across the angel's features.

"You're okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"I am fine Dean" Castiel replied, a small smile forming on his mouth as Dean's thumbs rubbed soft circles into his cheek.

"God Cas! You had me worried there for a minute" Dean breathed, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"I am sorry that I scared you Dean" the angel replied.

His words sounded so sincere that Dean let out a snort of laughter before resting his head on Castiel's shoulder suddenly feeling very, very tired. Castiel stayed still as Dean's hand fell from his face and gripped at his trenchcoat instead as he tried to steady his breathing. 

"You are hurt" Cas finally said, maneuvering his own hand under the hunters chin and lifting his face once more.

He stroked the hunter's chin for a second before bringing his fingers higher and placing two against Dean's temple, healing his wounds instantly. Dean let out a shaky breath as they looked into each other's eyes, their bodies still pressed together, seemingly no one in the world but them.

Sam had been watching the pair with a smile on his lips. Feeling his chest warm at the sight of the two most important people in his life being reunited.

"Well isn't that sweet" Crowley said, causing Sam to frown at him.

"Shut up Crowley!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

At that moment Aziraphale appeared at the shop door. Cas and Dean separated but Sam did not miss the fact that Dean held onto Castiel's coat sleeve even when they stood next to each other.

"Crowley is awake" Aziraphale said, his brow still thouroghed.

They all made their way into the shop, Aziraphale waited until they were all inside before he shut and locked the door, following the four of them through to where Crowley sat on the old worn sofa.

"Crowley" Dean smiled when he saw the demons yellow eyes open and aware.

"Got your angel back in the end then" smiled the red haired demon, nodding his head at Castiel, who returned to gesture.

"Er.." was all Dean managed, a vivid blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale scolded softly, though there was no anger in his eyes as he sat beside his lover and clasped his hand in his own. "Tell them what you told me"

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley all shared a look before looking back at the red haired demon. 

Crowley leant forward in his seat, his yellow eyes almost becoming mischievous as he looked at the four in front of him.

"Well" he began, a huge grin spreading his mouth. "I know how to get you all home"  
  



	17. The haven

Sam, Dean, Castiel and Crowley did not say anything at first, instead they all just stared dumbfounded at the newly healed demon sitting in front of them.

Aziraphale and Crowley stared expectantly back at the four of them. When they continued not to speak Crowley raised an eyebrow and Aziraphale cleared his throat. Sam seemed to snap back to reality first and forcefully cleared his own throat, kicking his brother not so gently in the ankle as he did so. 

"A way home? How?" Sam said, breaking the silence they had all found themselves in.

He ignored Dean's annoyed gaze as the older hunter rubbed not so subtly at his ankle. 

"When we were in hell it came to me" explained Crowley, leaning back on the sofa.

"Between being captured and made unconscious?" Crowley, king of hell asked sarcastically.

Aziraphale and Sam looked at the king, both of their faces showing no humour for his words. 

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" Aziraphale asked somewhat coldly as his blue eyes raked over the king's face.

"Crowley" the king smiled, dipping his head slightly at the ruffled angel. "I'm Crowley, king of hell"

He held his hand out to the angel. For a moment Aziraphale seemed to recoil from it, an obvious fear in his wide eyes. Then his Crowley was leaning forward and reaching out, taking the king's hand in his manicured one.

"And I'm Crowley," he said, a smirk forming on his mouth. "Anthony J Crowley"

The king's smile turned into a full grin then as he shook the other demon's hand.

"It's good to finally meet you. I heard so much about you" he said, still holding onto his hand. "Nice boots by the way" he smiled nodding towards the snake-skin boots on Crowley's feet.

"Thankyou!" Crowley smiled before his face dropped slightly. "Oh yeah?" He said skeptically, pulling his hand from the king's grip. "All good I hope?"

Crowley said it as a joke but the tightness of his voice gave it away as a genuine question. The king only grinned further.

"Oh yes" he grinned. "They just love you down there" 

The red haired demon physically shivered from head to toe and Aziraphale's hand found his as the angel glared at the king, leaning towards Crowley in a defensive manner.

"Crowley!" Dean grated out, shooting the king a deathly look. "Would you shut it for five minutes?"

"Would you stop clinging to feathers here like a lost puppy?" The king shot back, his eyes finding Dean's hand were it still held onto Castiel's coat sleeve. "It's starting to get a little pathetic"

Castiel became rigid beside the hunter, taking a threatening step towards the demon. Dean's hand shot up on instinct, pressing his palm into Castiel's chest to stop his advance, his green eyes never leaving the king. 

"That's right giraffe, be good" Crowley said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he looked at the angel.

He was thrilled to see Castiel's jaw clench at his words but was unable to fully enjoy it as Sam stepped between them.

"Crowley," Sam said, his voice directed towards the redhead on the sofa. "Please. Carry on"

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale before looking back at Sam, he swallowed his Adam's apple bobbing.

"So a few years ago the apocalypse was put into motion" Crowley explained, holding onto Aziraphale's hand. "Due to a few minor cock ups on our end we managed to avert it"

"Might have been more than a few dear" Aziraphale corrected, a small smile on his face.

"Okay, yeah.. Ngk.. maybe several cockups" he said, grinning back at his beloved.

The angel and demon stared at each other then as if both remembering fond memories. It was only when Dean cleared his throat did Crowley snap back to the present.

"Anyway, we stopped it. Aziraphale myself and a few people that are now good friends" Crowley continued. "But there is something we have all over looked all this time"

They all looked at Crowley expectantly as the demon's grin only became larger.

"Adam" he said finally, looking at each of the faces in front of him as if expecting them to know who he was talking about.

"Adam?" Dean repeated, cocking an eyebrow at the demon. "Who the hell is Adam?!" He asked, beginning to feel the beginning of impatience worm its way into his chest.

"Adam young" Aziraphale said, sensing the hunters mood. "He is the antichrist"

"What.. Like the antichrist?" Dean asked, his eyes widening as he shared a glance with his brother.

"Yep. The one and only!" Grinned Crowley. "We all assumed once it was over that he had lost all the power he once held, but what if we were wrong?" 

"And where do we find said antichrist?" The king enquired, no longer interested in Dean and Castiel.

"Tadfield" Crowley replied.

"Tadfield?" Sam said, thinking back to the picturesque cottage Newton and Anathema shared. "Wait! Is he about yay high? Curly hair? Little black and white dog?"

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, both beings looking surprised when they looked back at Sam. 

"You met him?" Asked the angel.

Sam nodded which caused Dean to turn fully towards him then.

"You met the antichrist and didn't think it would be worth mentioning!?" Dean accused, a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"I didn't know he was anything but a kid!' Sam argued back, though when he thought back on it he remembered the way the kid had made him feel when his blue eyes had rested on him. "Plus I didn't exactly have a chance to tell you anything. Since I got back here it's not exactly been plain sailing"

"Whatever" Dean grumbled, turning back to Crowley. "So we go to this kid and what? Ask him nicely to send us home?"

"Yup! That's the plan" Crowley beamed up at the hunter.

Dean looked at his brother who just shrugged before turning to look at Castiel who had been silent the whole time. The angel offered him a ghost of a smile and cocked his eyebrow causing the unmistakable sensation of butterflies in the older Winchesters stomach. He let out a shaky breath.

"I guess that's the plan then" he said, a small smile tugging at his own mouth.

"Brilliant" Crowley, king of hell grated out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel had snuck up to the first floor. It had been an hour since Crowley had told them his plan and the brothers and demons were discussing it further when the angel took the opportunity to slip away.

He made his way up the spiral staircase slowly, letting his hand drag along the banister as his cristaline eyes took in the shop around him. Once he was at the top he walked to the railing to look down in wonder at all the old books and artifacts laid out before him.

He would miss this place when they left. Even after only spending a few days here he had grown to love the place. The smell of ancient paper and coffee, the way the dust flowed through the air in a languide dance illuminated by the sunbeams that sneaked in through the cracks in the blinds.

He had felt envy at first. At the life that Aziraphale had made for himself. Being able to have a place of his own and even more so the love of a being he could not live without. His eyes drifted to where he could see Sam and Dean having a conversation by the large table. He smiled to himself as he watched the pair, knowing that he was lucky enough to have them in his life and any envy he had felt towards Aziraphale had softened into appreciation.

He turned away from the lower floor, not seeing the moment Dean caught the movement in the corner of his eye, looking up just in time to see Castiel disappear amongst the bookshelves. He excused himself from his brother, leaving Sam with the king and hoping they wouldn't kill each other for five minutes.

He hurriedly went up the stairs, not taking the time Castiel had to appreciate the shop, too focused on the angel to care about old books. When he reached the top of the stairs he could not see Cas but he knew where he would find him. He made his way through the bookshelves until he found the two chairs they had sat in before.

Castiel stood by the chairs, looking down at the one Dean had been sitting in just over a day ago, his fingers tracing the pattern in the fabric.

"Cas" Dean said, just wanting Castiel to look at him. When he did Dean's breath caught in his throat.

"Hello Dean" Castiel greeted, pulling his hand away from the chair.

"Whatcha doing buddy?" Dean asked tentatively, his eyes never leaving Castiel's.

"I just wanted to take a moment to appreciate this place" Castiel explained, looking around himself to elaborate.

Dean just nodded, not trusting his own voice as he watched his angel friend. Cas caught him staring, a small smile appearing on his face as he took a slow step towards the frozen hunter.

"This is my favourite spot" Castiel explained, tilting his head towards the chairs then taking another step towards Dean.

The hunter could no longer hear anything from downstairs, his ears only picking up on the sound of fabric brushing against fabric as Castiel moved ever closer. His mouth had become bone dry and he stuck his tongue out to try uselessly to wet his lips.

"Why?" Dean asked, after a minute, unable to say anything else.

Castiel stopped his movement, barely two inches away from the hunter, tilting his head as if considering Dean's question.

"Because" he began, reaching out his hand. Dean almost stopped breathing when Castiel's fingers found his arm, which was rigid at his side. "Because it was in this little haven that I realized that I was wrong"

"Wrong?" Dean croaked out, hating how his voice betrayed him. 

Castiel still had that smile on his lips and it was driving Dean crazy. The way the chapped skin twitched upwards everytime the hunter spoke was hypnotising. He found he was completely unable to move as Castiel fingers traced from his elbow down to his wrist then finally pushing their way into his palm where Dean's hand automatically closed around them.

"I thought you would hate me. Push me away. I even assumed that you would become angry with me and it would ruin our friendship" Castiel continued, holding onto Dean's hand tightly as if stopping the hunter from running.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Dean practically stuttered, his thumb unconsciously rubbing circles into the back of Castiel's hand.

Castiel didn't respond, instead he moved closer to the hunter, fully invading his space until the only thing Dean could feel and see was Castiel and he never wanted it to end.

"I thought it would ruin everything if I admit my feelings towards you. Feelings I have been harbouring for the longest time" Cas breathed, the warmth of his breath rushing over the hunters cheeks and making him shiver. "You must think I'm pathetic" mumbled the angel, searching Dean's green eyes with his own.

Dean shook his head hard, probably too hard but he did not want Castiel to think he saw him that way. How could he ever see Cas as pathetic? This creature that invaded his space was anything but and Dean had been in awe of him since the moment they met in that run down barn all those years ago.

"No Cas" he said gently, reaching up his free hand to cup the angel's cheek. His hands were shaking, damn it his whole body was shaking by this point but he didn't care anymore. "You're not pathetic Cas"

The angel tilted his head at Dean and the hunter let out a small tense giggle at his expression. Castiel pressed his face into Dean's palm as if it was the only thing that mattered in that moment and maybe it was because Dean knew that the only thing grounding him right now was the angel's hand in his own, keeping him attached to the planet and stopping him from spinning off.

"If you're pathetic Cas then I must be damn near ridiculous" he said, barely above a whisper. "Because.." the words caught in his throat and he hated it, hated that he could never say how he was really feeling. 

Cas moved his free hand to Dean's waist, resting it oh so gently on the hunter's hip bone. His blue eyes unblinking as he stared at Dean.

"Because what Dean?" He prompted softly, afraid to speak too loud and scare the hunter.

"Be.. b-because.. I.. I err" it wouldn't come out. It was stuck at the tip of his tongue, burning behind his teeth.

Castiel's gaze seemed to soften completely then, his hand squeezing the hunter's and pulling him so his chest was crushed to his own.

"It's okay Dean" Cas whispered, holding the hunter close. "Me to"

And then. Just like that. As if it was never as difficult as they both thought it was. Castiel's lips were on Dean's. Chapped flesh against soft willing lips. All the tension, stress, fear and longing melted from Dean's body until he felt like his knees were going to give out and he was going to fall, fall forever into this mindless purity that was Castiel and he found he did not care one bit.

But he didn't fall. Castiel had him held firmly to his body in arms that could crush metal but were wrapped around him like cotton. 

Castiel pressed further into Dean, his teeth gently nipping at Dean's lower lip until the hunter gave in and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Dean had been kissed before, plenty of times, thousands of times. But this. This right here was the best thing he had ever experienced and he realized with startling clarity that he would never get enough, never be able to live his life without this. Without Castiel.

Finally the angel pulled away, leaving the hunter panting for air, his cheeks painted pink and his ears red. He studied the hunter's face as if afraid he would find regret there but instead all he found was love. It was so overwhelming he had to hold onto Dean tighter, to feel that it was real.

"That was.." Dean panted out, his fists now clinging to Castiel's trenchcoat. He let out a deep steadying breath before continuing. "Awesome"

Castiel closed his eyes and chuckled. He bloody chuckled and the sound made Dean feel like he was floating.

"Come Dean" Castiel said, lacing his fingers with Dean's once more and pulling him gently towards the stairs. "Let's go home"

Dean nodded. Even though he knew. He knew that wherever Castiel was, as long as he was with him, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait <3


	18. The them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii all :)
> 
> There are only two chapters left after this one :o  
> Thankyou to everyone who has taken the time to read kudo and comment on my work  
> It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying it
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Thankyou man" Dean said as he stood in front of Aziraphale.

The angel's cheeks shone a light pink and he waved his hand at the hunter. They were standing in the spot that Dean had appeared in when he had first arrived. The bible that Aziraphale had struck him with still sat on the side table.

"Oh, Dean. You do not need to thank me" Aziraphale beamed, before placing his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "It has truly been an honour to have your company"

Dean seemed to grow uncomfortable under Aziraphale's kind words, shifting from foot to foot but making no move to remove the angel's hand from his body.

"No er.. really Aziraphale" Dean insisted, punching past his awkwardness to continue. "This whole messed up situation could have been so much worse if I hadn't ended up here. You could have just smote me or something but you didn't"

"And er.." he continued, looking Aziraphale dead in the eyes now. "I heard that you protected Sammy when that flying douchebag came around whilst I was in hell. So thankyou."

Aziraphale's expression was soft as he smiled up at the hunter, patting his shoulder. 

"It is not something I need thanks for Dean. I would have done it either way but I am very glad I did because I feel I have made three very important new friends" Aziraphale said.

Dean smiled, his ears slightly pink with embarrassment as he stepped up to the angel and pulled him into a hug, his hand slapping lightly on Aziraphale's back. Aziraphale chuckled and returned the hug happily.

A throat clearing behind them caused them to pull apart. Dean turned to find Sam standing just behind them. Dean stepped out of the way as Sam stepped up semi awkwardly to the angel.

"Thankyo-"

"Sam there is no need. Dean here has said enough thanks for all of you" grinned Aziraphale.

"I was going to say thankyou for putting up with him actually" laughed Sam, scratching at the back of his head.

"Oh" said Aziraphale.

"Hey!" Groaned Dean.

Dean pouted for a second before his face cracked as he began to laugh, after a beat Sam and Aziraphale joined his laughter. Aziraphale wiped at his eyes before giving the tall hunter his own farewell hug, which Sam returned if not slightly awkwardly.

"Where's Crowley?" Dean asked, once his brother and the angel were finished.

"He's over with Anthony" explained Sam, a slight grimace to his features. "Comparing fashion senses or something.."

Dean wrinkled his nose at this information. When he and Castiel had come down from their private haven Crowley and the king had been getting along famously. Laughing and joking about things Dean thought only a demon would find funny. He would be lying if the sudden friendship did not make him feel uneasy.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a warm hand touching his own. He closed his hand around those fingers, smiling when his eyes met Castiel's.

"I believe that Crowley is ready to leave" Cas said, squeezing Dean's hand as he looked at Sam then Aziraphale.

"Great" Dean breathed and he was not sure if he was speaking about what Cas had said or the fact that he had the angel's hand in his own. 

Sam huffed out a laugh through his nose at his brother's blissed out expression only to get daggers sent his way by those green eyes. 

"C'mon Dean, let's make sure we have everything" Sam said, smiling once more at Aziraphale before making his way to the study table.

Dean followed, mumbling the whole time about not having anything to take back anyways, leaving the two angels alone. Castiel turned to Aziraphale, his posture slightly stiff.

"Castiel I am so happy for you," Aziraphale said, stopping Castiel from thanking him. He grabbed Castiel's hands in his own, his blue eyes wide and dewy. "Dean already seems so much lighter!"

Cas glanced over his shoulder to where he could see Dean, his back turned to him as he spoke with his brother. The smile that sneaked onto Castiel's mouth made Aziraphale's heart swell.

"Yes, he does" Cas replied, the smile still on his lips. "I myself feel a lot lighter"

Aziraphale smiled wider, squeezing the other angels hands. Castiel let out a sigh, his face becoming more sombre and Aziraphale frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly.

"It's just.. I will miss your home. Your world. Things seem so much more simpler here" Castiel explained, pulling his hand from Aziraphale's grip.

Aziraphale laughed at that, causing Castiel to tilt his head in confusion. Aziraphale reeled in his laughter, wiping at his eyes before he spoke again.

"Simpler maybe but it is not your home. By the sounds of it your world needs you. You, Sam and Dean"

"You are right" Cas agreed, offering a small smile. 

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, the sounds of the hunters and demons voices flowing around them. Castiel suddenly moved, reaching into his trenchcoat and pulling out the angel blade, the dim light of the shop catching on the chrome surface. 

Aziraphale's eyes widened for a second, watching as Castiel spun the blade in his grip before holding it out to Aziraphale, the handle pointing at the fair haired angel.

"Castiel wha-" 

"Please, take it" Castiel pushed, holding the blade closer to Aziraphale. "I feel like we have caused a lot of trouble for you and Crowley. If Gabriel were to come back and I were not here to help I would never forgive myself. So please take it"

"I could not possibly take your weapon" Aziraphale insisted, resisting the urge to step away from the blade.

"We have more," Castiel said, his smile growing slightly as if thinking of a private somewhat painful joke. "Please"

Castiel's eyes showed that he was not going to take no for an answer. Aziraphale let out a slightly shaky breath and took the blade somewhat gingerly from the raven haired angels hand. This caused Castiel to smile fully and Aziraphale returned it as he studied the shiny surface.

"Thankyou Castiel" Aziraphale said.

Castiel nodded, placing his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder as Dean turned to look at the pair.

"Come on Cas! Time to go" he called.

Castiel brought his hand away from Aziraphale only to have the other angel rush onto his space and embrace him. Castiel stood stiff for a moment, surprised by the sudden hug before he relaxed and returned it.

"Goodbye Castiel" Aziraphale said, as he squeezed impossible tight.

"Goodbye Aziraphale" Castiel replied, slapping the other angel on the back. 

Castiel had not smiled so much in one day, well, ever actually and his cheeks ached from it. The best part was that he liked it. Pushing down his worry and turning to Dean who waited by the door he allowed himself to think that maybe he could get used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam climbed into the passenger seat beside Crowley, trying his best not to laugh at the bickering coming from the back of the Bentley. He turned in his seat to see Dean sitting in the middle, Crowley on one side and Castiel in the other.

"Taking up enough space there feathers?" Crowley spat sarcastically as he tried to shift awkwardly against the car door.

Castiel practically growled at the king and Dean put his hands up in an attempt to silence them.

"Shut it! Both of you" he scolded, a frown deep on his forehead.

Sam could not help the chuckle that escaped him as the king of hell pouted and Castiel gave Dean a squinted look. Dean looked at Cas apologetically before turning his head to glare at his brother.

"You're lucky you're such a giant!" He snapped.

Sam only laughed again, stretching his legs out in front of him as if to mock his big brother. It had the desired effect as Dean snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

When Sam looked over at Crowley who was now settled in his driver's seat he saw the demon had a similar look of amusement on his features.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm to his voice and Sam found himself liking him all the more.

"Let's just go" grumbled Dean as the angel and demon on either side of him continued to swap death glares.

Aziraphale stood on the sidewalk as Crowley started the engine. Waving as the Bently pulled away. Castiel twisted in his seat to watch as the other angel faded into the distance and as they rounded the corner, disappeared from view. Castiel tried to ignore the ache in his chest as he turned back to sit properly. Dean's hand finding his own iaa1n his lap helped immensely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they made it off the M25 the grey city made way to green countryside. The sound of Queen drifted out of the radio as they drove, Crowley tapped his hand on the steering wheel, humming along to the lyrics.

Sam almost felt relaxed as he listened to the music and watched the fields and country lanes sail past his window. Castiel seemed the same, staring absently out the window as they drove. Dean on the other hand felt like he was going stir crazy. Crowley had sat beside him the entire trip and hadn't shut up once. Happily telling the red haired demon behind the wheel about his hell and all the trouble it was always causing him. By the time Crowley pulled the Bently over into a small car park by a church Dean felt like he was going to throttle the king.

They all climbed out of the car. Dean made a show of stretching his muscles after being squished between two ancient entities for over an hour. 

"So where does our little antichrist live then?" Asked the king as he made his way around the car to stand with the others.

"Oh we aren't going to his home" explained Crowley.

"Huh?" Dean huffed out in question, raising an eyebrow at the demon.

Crowley pushed his new shades up his nose. (Sam had been a little surprised when the demon had opened the glove box to reveal copious amounts of sunglasses, all the same style before returning the grin Crowley had offered as he pulled a pair out and put them on.)

"Follow me gents" Crowley sing songed at them as he started walking away from the car and towards the woods.

The others followed. As they stepped off of the hard tarmac of the car park and onto the forest floor Dean let out a groan. Sam turned to look at his brother, holding in yet another laugh when he saw Dean's boot covered in mud.

"Don't be such a princess" mocked the king as he stepped past the hunter who had stopped to scrape his boot on a fallen tree.

"You're a princess, princess!" Dean spat back and this time Sam did laugh along with Crowley.

"I much prefer terrain like this" commented Cas, who had stopped to wait for Dean.

Dean just grunted, giving up on cleaning off his shoes and began to follow again.

They walked for a little while longer before Dean's patience with nature ran dry.

"Where actually are we?" He groaned.

"Tadfield" said Crowley, sparing a glance over his shoulder at the hunter. "To be more precise, hog back woods"

"Bet you missed the woods eh moose?" Asked the king, his face one of pure amusement.

Sam chose not to respond, well and truly done with the king of hells sarcasm. The sooner they got home the better. 

The sound of laughter drifted through the trees then. Causing the small group to pause. 

"Children?" Cas asked, to nobody in particular.

"We are getting closer," Crowley replied, beginning to walk again.

Dean was spurred on by the news, walking faster until he had even passed Crowley. The voices of children clear now, joined by the yapping of an excited dog. Dean experienced a brief moment of triumph then, knowing that they were so close to getting home. It did not last long though as suddenly the earth opened beneath his feet and he had no chance of stopping himself from falling. The hole was shallow but the fall was so sudden Dean did not think to right himself and landed almost face first at the bottom of it.

He let out a loud 'ouch' rolling onto his back. He lay there looking up, tall trees and blue sky boarded by crudely dug earth was all he saw. Then slowly the others head's began to appear around the edge, staring down at him with different levels of amusement. 

"Dean.." Cas said his name, scooping down to take hold of the hunters arm which was now outstretched towards them. "Are you okay?" 

"M'fine.." Dean grumbled, dusting himself down to hide his embarrassment.

They all looked up when the sound of yapping became closer and the children's voices were clear enough to make out words.

"Dog thinks we've caught one!" A boy shouted.

"Actually I really think we have caught one" another chimed after.

Dean had composed himself by this time before a small dog followed by four children burst through the bushes. The children stopped abruptly when they saw the five figures standing around the hole.

"Er..who are you?" Pepper asked, looking to each of their faces suspiciously.

"Aawww" Brian moaned, clearly disappointed to see the strangers. "We thought we had caught a witch"

"Uhm" Dean said, looking towards Crowley.

"I know you" came Adam's voice. He had stepped in front of his friends and was looking directly at Crowley. He observed the red haired demon for a second before his blue eyes drifted to Sam. "And you. You're Sam"

They all looked at Sam then as the younger Winchester nodded at the boy then looked at the rest of the children.

"Is that the-" Dean began before being cut off by Castiel's "the antichrist."

Adam frowned, sharing a confused look with all his friends. Even Dog shared the group stare where he sat at their feet.

"Noo" Adam Said, looking back at Castiel and the others. "I'm Adam. Adam young"  
  



	19. The way home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! It's here!!
> 
> So this chapter is officially the last buuut i will be posting an epilogue in a few days just to round it off nicely.
> 
> Thankyou so so much for reading and giving me kudos!  
> And a super special Thankyou for all of you that have given me comments, they truely mean so much to me and i get so so excited when i see i have one.  
> I love hearing from you guys so thankyou 🥰
> 
> Anyway, i really hope you enjoy <3

The Five men stared at the four children before Sam stepped forward a little. Separating himself from the group enough that Adam's blue eyes were solely on him.

"Adam," he began, putting on his best reassuring voice. "You remember when you saw me before?"

Adam nodded and again Sam felt that same exposed feeling he had felt before. Knowing now that it was because this boy was anything but just a boy he tried to push the feeling down and continue.

"You said that I was not from around here" Sam continued, stance one of a person who may be trying to converse with a lion and not a twelve year old boy. "You were right. I don't belong here and neither do my friend's"

He gestured his arms towards the others, causing Adam's gaze to fall on them one at a time. 

"So how are you going to get home?" He asked innocently, the other children moving closer to him as if interested in the answer.

"Uhm.. well.." Sam began but found the words wedged in his throat as the children all stared up at him.

Crowley stepped forward then, sensing Sam's struggle. He pushed his shades up his nose before bending almost in half to be at eye level with the antichrist.

"You remember me?" He asked.

Adam stared back for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought about it. His brows parted after a beat and a genuine smile crossed his features.

"Yes. You were there at the air base" Adam said and Crowley nodded.

"I was" agreed the demon, unable to not smile himself.

"Where is the other one? The posh one?" Adam asked, looking past Crowley as if expecting Aziraphale to materialise.

"Aziraphale? He isn't here" explained Crowley. He watched as Adam's eyes narrowed and quickly added; "but he is okay. And thankful. Very thankful to you"

"To me?" Adam asked, genuine confusion on his features. 

"Yes Adam and so am I. You saved the world" replied Crowley, smiling the whole time.

"I did?"

Crowley nodded as Adam's friends crowded closer to the boy, all excitedly whispering to each other. Sam and Dean shared a smile as they watched. 

"But Adam, we need your help again.." Crowley continued, catching the boy's attention again.

"To do what?" The boy asked, watching his own reflection in the demon's sunglasses.

"We think you can send us home" Sam cut in.

Adam shook his head, turning towards his friends. They gathered closer to him all sharing whispers that the men could not hear.

Dean shifted from foot to foot feeling his own impatience starting to build. Castiel took the hunters hand in his own, giving him a reassuring smile before he stepped forward to stand with Sam and Crowley.

"Adam" Cas spoke his name, his deep voice causing all the children to look at him at once. He smiled at them, squatting to be at head height with them. "You can do this if you want to. All it would really take was a thought and you could do anything"

"How does he know that?" The king asked Dean in a grumble.

"We may have dealt with one of these before.." Dean replied.

Of course this only gave the king more questions but Dean stepped away to listen closer to what was being said between the angel and the antichrist leaving the king standing alone.

"It would help us greatly if you would do this for us. In fact you would be helping to save an entire world" Castiel explained softly, his blue eyes searching the ones of the antichrist.

Adam seemed to consider the angels words for a moment before a brilliant grin broke his features.

"Okay!" He grinned, taking a step away from his friends who were still watching with a mix of excitement and nerves.

Crowley stood back up turning to Sam and clapping the younger Winchester on the shoulder. 

"Good luck Sam" he smiled before turning to do the same to Dean. "And you too Dean" he leant forward towards Dean, dropping his voice so only he could hear. "Take care of that angel of yours" 

Dean's cheeks were instantly dusted with pink and Crowley winked at him behind his glasses as he stepped back. The demon nodded at Castiel as the angel stepped up beside the two hunters.

"Thankyou Crowley" Castiel said, returning the nod to the red head. 

Crowley shook his head, the smile still on his face as he raised his hands. 

"No need for thanks, just get back to where you belong and do what you fellas gotta do" he said, watching as the king stepped up to stand with the brothers and angel.

They all looked expectantly at Adam then who seemed to be studying each one with vivid curiosity. His eyes stopped on Sam and the tall man offered the child a reassuring smile.

"Good bye Sam" Adam said as he raised his hand.

Dean had enough time to glance once more at the red haired demon, who raised his hand in a wave. Dean would have returned it but suddenly his world was engulfed with white. 

Again he felt like he was falling whiteness and ringing was all he could feel and the familiar and unwelcome sensation of his head about to explode was on him again. He flailed as he fell, feeling like it was lasting forever, wondering if maybe they had made a mistake and this was it for him. Then, he felt hands on him, strong and sure as arms followed, wrapping around his body and holding him secure to the body they belonged to.

"I've got you Dean" 

Castiel's voice echoed around the hunters head. He wasn't even sure if the angel had spoken out loud but it didn't matter, he was there that's what mattered.

Then, as quickly as the whiteness had engulfed them it was spitting them out. Dean and Castiel hit the rotting wooden floor with a breath-taking thump. They both rolled a couple of times, causing Dean to land on top of Castiel. The hunter blinked down at the angel who stared back with startling blue. Sam hit the deck on one side of the pair letting out a 'oomph' followed shortly after by the king who landed on the other side of them.

"We're back?" Dean asked, looking at his brother as Sam struggled to his feet then at the angel below him.

"We are back Dean" Castiel assured as the hunter climbed off of him and got unsteadily to his own feet. He offered a hand to Castiel who took it as the hunter pulled him up.

Crowley was up and brushing down his clothes. He looked at the hunters and the angel before offering them a forced smile.

"Well I would say that I had a great time with you lot, But I would be lying" Crowley said as he watched Sam scan the room. "No need to thank me Samantha"

Sam turned on the demon then, his stance rigid and ready to attack. Crowley chuckled, waving a hand at the younger hunter before he disappeared. Sam practically bristled at the space the king once stood.

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, looking around the ageing parlour they all stood in.

"This is where I was when me and Crowley got pulled into the other world" Sam explained, forcefully pulling his eyes away from the empty space.

He walked towards the broken table in the center of the room and Castiel and Dean watched as he stooped to pick something up from the floor. When he straightened he turned towards them and they saw he held a book in his hands. Dean walked over to his brother, looking down at the book he held. He reached out, running a finger over the raised title of 'Good Omens'.

"What are we going to do with it?" Asked Castiel who was watching the brothers.

"Well.. it's a cursed item. Maybe we should burn it" Sam suggested, although his voice seemed unsure.

"No!" Dean said suddenly, causing Sam and Cas to look at him. He lowered his voice letting out a breath. "No. We will keep it. Keep it safe at the bunker"

"Yeah," Sam said, swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat. "Yeah we will keep it safe"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within ten minutes they were climbing into Sam's car. Dean had been grumbling about collecting his baby since the moment he had reached the door of the broken down property and spotted Sam's old car. Sam had ignored him, focusing on getting the engine started and getting back home as soon as possible. He had not slept in well over forty eight hours and he was starting to feel the effects.

"We will collect the Impala Dean" Castiel tried to sooth from the back seat.

To Sam's surprise it seemed to work as Dean quietened down and settled into the passenger seat. As Sam pulled onto the highway they were all silent for a while, Castiel stared out the window in a similar fashion to how he had in the Bentley and Dean looked down at the cloth wrapped book in his lap.

Sam glanced down at the book then at his brother before his hazel eyes found the road again.

"So what about the angel?" He asked, catching the moment Castiel's head snapped forward in the rear view mirror.

"What about them?" Responded Dean, still seemingly entranced by the object in his lap.

"Are we going to do something about them?" Sam pressed, feeling a little surprised that he was having to spell it out for the other hunter.

Dean did look up from his lap then, his green eyes meeting the angels blue ones in the same mirror. Dean visibly swallowed as his expression seemed to go through several emotions at once.

"Well.." he began, pulling his eyes away from Castiel's. "Like Cas said, they didn't actually try and kill us, they just got us out of the way"

"Yeah by sending you to an alternative reality where you could have been killed!" Sam spat out in genuine shock at his brother's calmness to the situation.

"I know," Dean assured, looking fully at Sam now. "But we didn't get  _ killed.  _ We are all okay"

Dean caught Castiel's gaze again in the mirror and offered the angel a warm smile.

"Besides everyone deserves a chance right?" Dean questioned his brother though his sight was on Castiel.

"Yeah.. sure.. whatever" Sam grumbled, too tired to argue.

Castiel pulled his eyes away from Dean's reflection to look back out the window but the hunter did not miss the small smile that stretched his pale lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as Castiel would miss Aziraphale's bookshop the pure feeling of homecoming when he followed Sam and Dean into the bunker was overwhelming. As the lights came to life overhead and the brothers made their way down the metal staircase Castiel stood at the top and looked down at their home. He felt a warmth inside he knew only his real home could fill him with.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and made his way down the stairs and into the library where the brothers now stood. Sam only lingered a moment before heading toward the hall that would lead to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to bed" he grunted, his voice thick with sleep. 

"Goodnight Sam" Cas said.

Sam nodded at him before disappearing out the door. Castiel turned to look at Dean. The hunter stood by one of the bookshelves, the cursed book was in his hands. Dean stared down at the cover, running his thumb over the raised print.

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked as he leant against one of the large center tables.

"Yeah" Dean replied, still looking down at the book. "Just glad to be home y'know"

Cas did know. Dean lifted the book and slid it into an empty space amongst the others. He ran his trigger finger down the spine one last time before turning away from the shelf to face Castiel.

"You should rest Dean" Cas urged gently, tilting his head for emphasis.

Dean nodded walking the short distance over to the angel. Once he stood in Castiel's space he reached out, taking his hand in his own and lacing their fingers. 

"Yeah. I need my bed" grinned Dean as he began to tug gently on the angels arm. "You coming?"

Cas paused for a moment, reveling in the sensation of Dean's hand in his own. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as Dean tugged on his arm. He nodded as he began to follow the hunter. As they reached the exit for the library he looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the book on the shelf. 

Yes, he would miss Aziraphale and his bookshop but nothing would ever be quite like home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned,  
> I will be posting the epilogue on Monday  
> So you can see what Crowley and Aziraphale where up to once the boys left them.  
> Thankyou again!  
> Love you guys ❤
> 
> This part of the story may be almost over but its not quite the end yet 😉


	20. The delivery (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Crowley returned back from Tadfield to find Aziraphale on a step ladder opening one of his dusty display cases. The demon watched the angel with a fondness that one could only feel for their only love. His eye's tracked the angel's arm as Aziraphale reached up into the case and placed Castiel's angel blade on a stand. 

He leant back a little to make sure it was sitting nicely when Crowley cleared his throat. Aziraphale let out a shocked noise almost falling off the step ladder. He probably would have if Crowley hadn't made his way over and placed his hand on the angles lower back to stop him from falling.

"Easy there angel" he mockingly scolded as Aziraphale righted himself.

"Thankyou dear" Aziraphale replied as he made his way down the step ladder to be on the same level as the demon.

The angel smiled at the demon, bringing his hand up to organise a loose strand of red hair.

"Did it go alright?" Aziraphale asked, still eyeing Crowley's slightly messy hair.

"Yeah as well as could be expected" replied the demon, warming at every soft touch the angel offered. "Though it looked rough. Bet they will have a hard landing on the other side"

Aziraphale nodded with a sigh, already feeling the loss of his new friends. Crowley could sense the angel's sadness and pulled Aziraphale closer to him until their chests were flush together.

"It's alright angel. We got them home. They are back where they belong," Crowley tried to sooth, rubbing soft circles into Aziraphale's shoulders with his thumbs.

"I know dear. It brings me comfort knowing we got them back I just.. I already kind of.."

"Miss them" finished the demon. 

Aziraphale nodded. He felt his bottom lip tremble and he bit onto it to stop the tears. He cried too easily nowadays. Now that heaven was not watching him so closely. Crowley shook his head but the look on his face was soft and adoring as he looked at the angel in his arms. 

He lowered his head down a little to catch Aziraphale's lips with his own. It was at that moment a knock came at the bookshop door.

"We're closed!" Called Aziraphale, not separating from his lover's body.

The knock came again.

"He said we are closed!" Snapped Crowley, looking towards the door with clear annoyance.

The knock came again followed by the muffled sound of a voice saying, "Delivery for Mr Fell".

The pair looked at each other then, Crowley lifting a brow in question to the angel.

"I do not remember ordering anything.." mumbled Aziraphale as he reluctantly pulled away from Crowley.

Crowley scoffed, not really believing this lover as he made his way passed Aziraphale, clicking his fingers to unlock the shop door and opening it to reveal a short man, fuzzy hair and beard and not at all in a delivery outfit.

The demon eyed the man and his casual attire for a good minute before the man cleared his throat.

"Delivery for Mr Fell" he repeated, though there was an almost amused smile on his mouth.

Aziraphale had made it to the door and now stood beside Crowley.

The man held out a finely wrapped box towards the angel. It was no bigger than a shoe box and had been wrapped expertly in brown paper and finished off with a string bow.

"I did not order anything" said the angel, eyeing the box.

"It's a gift" the man said, still holding the box out.

"From?" Asked Crowley, growing slightly suspicious.

"I can't tell you that part" that man smiled, his amusement replaced with mischief.

"Well we aren't taking any parcel fro- hey Aziraphale!"

The angel had stepped forward as the demon had been speaking and had taken the box anyway. Giving it a light shake for good measure.

Crowley grumbled something under his breath that Aziraphale ignored as he looked back at the man on his doorstep.

"Thankyou for delivering it er..?" Aziraphale paused, not knowing the man's name.

"Chuck" the man offered, followed by a grin the angel could not read at all.

"Yes. Thankyou, Chuck. Good day" and with that he closed the door.

The angel and demon stared down at the box for a good few minutes before Crowley let out a sigh of impatience.

"Well! Aren't you going to open it?"

Aziraphale started, giving out a nervous chuckle before he walked to a close by table and put the box down. He began to pull the brown paper away, choosing not to use his powers as he so rarely got something to unwrap he did not want to miss out on the excitement of it.

The box underneath was, as the angel had suspected, just a shoe box. By this point Crowley was behind Aziraphale, leaning against the angel's back and looking over his shoulder with growing curiosity. With one movement Aziraphale lifted the lid from the box to reveal a book. 

"Ow! Really Aziraphale? Another book!" The demon huffed out, stepping away from the angel to make a show of crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have already said dear I did not order it!" Aziraphale scowled at his lover who was now pouting feverishly.

The angel rolled his eyes, turning back to the box and pulling out the book. He read the front title with growing interest and flipped the book over so he could read the blurb.

Crowley watched as the angel's eyes became wider and wider the more he read. By the time he had finished reading what was on the back Crowley had to hold back a laugh at the pure saucer-like quality of Aziraphale's eyes.

"What is it angel?" He finally asked when he realized Aziraphale was not going to say anything.

Aziraphale still said nothing as he stepped forward on slightly shaky legs to hand Crowley the book. The demon looked down at the cover. Unknowingly mirroring Dean he ran his thumb over the raised print of the title.

"Supernatural" he read out loud, looking to the angel who stood before him. He flipped the book over skimming the blurb before quickly going back and starting again. "Sam and Dean.."

His shades did little to hide his wide yellow eyes. Aziraphale and Crowley stared at each other for a full minute before the demon looked back at the book, turning it back over and moving his fingers to open the cover.

He barely opened it when the angel's hand was on top of his pushing the cover closed again. 

"Don't.." Aziraphale said, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared down at both their hands on the cover.

Aziraphale gently took the book from Crowley's grip. The demon watched, feeling a strange sensation of not being able to move.

"We should save that for another day" 

Aziraphale had tried to say it as a joke but his mouth felt way too dry for there to be much humour in his words.

He turned, stepping over to the ladder and making the short journey up to the display case. He opened it, gingerly placing the book beside the angel blade. Crowley was behind the ladder again, arms ready to catch the angel as he made his way back down though his eyes were on the display case.

Once the angel was back on the ancient floor boards he could not help but also look at the case. Crowley turned to him then, compulsively pulling the angel close and kissing his cheek. It had the desired effect of pulling Aziraphale from his thoughts as his face became pink and he giggled, batting the demon away half heartedly.

"So.. lunch?" Asked Crowley, smiling at his angel.

"Lunch" beamed the angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!  
> I hope you enjoyed this 😊  
> As you may be able to tell this story is over but i am not finished with this AU quite yet.  
> I am currently working on a second part :) it should be ready to start posting in a few weeks.  
> Thankyou again for reading kudos and comments  
> You guys make it all worth while <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading <3


End file.
